Wild
by jessica619
Summary: What happens when you are told to stay away from someone, but you don't.
1. Chapter 1-In The Beginning

Ever since Roman could remember, there had always been a wooden fence surrounding his little town. He knew it wasn't the only one, but it was one of ten. His was the biggest.

 _The wooden fence is to keep the wild ones out. It protects our kind sweetie_

His mom had told him once he could understand to stay out of the woods beyond the wooden fence.

His people made sure the kids had a big enough park and room to run around and hide. Guards stood by the front entrance and the back. Some walked around the fence to make sure it was still secure.

Roman had yet to see what a wild one looked like. His friends, not having seen one either, but "hearing" stories, tried to scare the little kids.

" _My dad told me they're shapeshifters and that they take you by looking like someone you know",_ his best friend Dean had said.

" _No way, my mom said that they come out from under your bed if your room is dirty",_ Seth had said.

" _Maybe she just wants you to clean your room",_ Dean pointed out.

Seth's shoulders had sagged. He knew Dean was right. Roman laughed and patted Seth's shoulders.

" _My mommy says not to get near the fence because they take little girls to make more wild ones",_ Bayley had said.

A confused look came on her face.

" _I don't know what that means",_ she said.

She was younger than them, Dean rolled his eyes.

" _That's because you're a baby, baby",_ Dean said.

Her bottom lip trembled. Dean groaned.

" _Don't cry",_ Seth hugged his little sister.

Dean rolled his eyes, before receiving a glare from Seth for upsetting his little sister.

" _What about you Roman? What did your mom and dad tell you?",_ Randy asked.

His dad had told him countless stories, but he didn't know which ones were true. None the less, they were interesting and had him sitting on his dad's lap to hear more.

" _A lot, he'll tell you. You just have to ask",_ Roman said.

" _Then let's go ask",_ Dean said, standing and wiping off his shorts of any dirt.

They all stood and followed Roman home. His dad and uncles were sitting around the living room laughing about something, the kids didn't know.

" _Dad, they want to know what the wild ones look like",_ Roman said, after tapping his dad's shoulder.

Sika looked over at his son, his smile disappearing along with the smiles of his brothers. Dean's dad Hunter, sat with them. Seth's dad, Dave picked up Bayley and sat her on his lap.

" _Why are you asking?",_ Sika asked, looking over each child.

" _My dad",_ Dean said, giving his dad a look, which made everyone chuckle.

Hunter smirked at his son. He got his attitude from his mom, that was for sure.

" _Said they were shapeshifters",_ Dean said.

Sika smiled and looked at Hunter. He knew everyone here made up stories as to not frighten the young, but he always made sure to tell Roman the truth about the wild ones.

" _Well you have to ask your dad's if it's ok first",_ Sika said, picking up his youngest, Nia.

All the kids went over to their fathers and asked. All dad's nodded, figuring they were old enough to know the truth. Once everyone got the okay, they sat around in a circle in front of Sika.

" _We were all normal once, civilized humans. Till one day a group of us had had enough and cast out the ones who didn't agree with the laws. They went into the woods and lost their humanity. Turning into killers, taking lives without a second thought. Your great grandparents went into the woods and killed as many as they could. They built the fence to keep them out and to keep you all safe.",_ Sika said.

He remembered seeing one once, dead of course. His dad and grandfather had caught it and hung it. It looked so human like, they were proud of themselves.

" _Have you ever seen one?",_ Randy asked.

Sika nodded. Several, women, men, and children, but he wasn't going to scare them with the details.

" _Yes and no Dean, they aren't shapeshifters",_ Sika smiled as he noticed Dean was going to raise his hand.

" _I knew it",_ Dean mumbled.

" _Why did they kill us?",_ Sasha asked.

Sika never knew and neither did his father or grandfather. He just remembers someone coming into his father's home and telling him wild ones were murdering someone near the lake where the kids would play.

His father grabbed his shotgun and told him to stay put. He did and watched from the window. Night had come and his father came home with a smile on his face. Proud of himself.

" _Come and look Sika",_ he had said.

He followed his father out and watched as the woman gasped for air. Blood covered her body and tears were wiping the dirt off her cheeks.

" _Don't cry for them son, they killed our own",_ his dad had said.

The woman tried to speak, but another man had come over and kicked her in the head. A sickening crack sounded and Sika felt sick.

" _Disgusting trash, all of them",_ the man said.

Sika hid behind his dad's leg. This man and his group were terrifying, it was something about them that he didn't like.

" _You are all more than welcome to stay the night",_ his grandfather had said.

The creepy man shook his head no and shook his hand.

" _Thank you for the offer, but we must go. Do as I said, you know about the fence. Our town his safer because of it",_ the man said.

His grandfather nodded and watched as they left. His dad turned to his uncles.

" _What's wrong?",_ his grandfather had asked his dad.

Sika had listened in on their conversation.

" _I don't know dad, it's strange. Why now do they attack? They've never done anything to hurt us",_ his dad had said.

His grandfather looked into the woods.

" _They aren't human anymore son. They use to be, I remember her as a little girl",_ his grandfather said, pointing to the woman on the floor.

His dad sighed.

" _It just doesn't make sense",_ his dad said sadly.

His dad was happy they caught the murderer, but he also felt like something wasn't right.

" _So, they just found her there with the dead body?",_ Charlotte asked.

Sika nodded.

" _Grandpa helped build the fence",_ Randy said, looking towards his father.

Dave nodded.

" _Have they killed anyone since?",_ Lana asked.

" _No and that's thanks to the fence and the guards who protect us",_ Hunter said.

The kids smiled.

" _Anymore questions?",_ Sika asked.

" _Can we go back outside?",_ Dean asked.

The men nodded.

" _Go on",_ Sika said with a tilt of his head.

The older boys stood and ran out. They sat on the swings, looking at the fence.

" _I dare you to dig a hole and crawl under it, stand on the other side and count to one hundred",_ Dean said to Seth.

" _Why don't you do it since you aren't scared",_ Seth replied.

" _Chicken shit is what you are",_ Dean said.

" _My little brother is not going to do that. My mom will kill me and then him",_ Randy said.

Seth nodded as he hung upside down on the monkey bars.

" _Then you do it Randy",_ Dean said.

Randy rolled his eyes at Dean.

" _I'll do it",_ Roman shrugged.

Dean smirked. Roman made his way towards the fence. The patrol had already passed a few minutes ago, so they had time. Dean helped him dig. Roman tried to fit, but he still needed room. They dug more, Randy helped now. He wanted to know what was on the other side as well.

Seth kept watch.

" _Patrol",_ he whispered.

The boys stood and filled the hole with leaves Seth had gathered. They sat on the slide. Jimmy and Jey had joined them now. The twins were just as curious.

" _I think this is good Rome",_ Randy said.

Roman squeezed through the hole and came out on the other side. Randy followed next and then the twins. Seth sighed and followed, he didn't want to be left alone. Randy reached under and scooped as many leaves as he could to fill the hole as best he could.

" _Now what?",_ Roman asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The boys shrugged and looked around the wooded area. There was still light out.

" _The lake your dad was talking about should be a little bit that way. My dad has a map of the area",_ Randy said.

They boys nodded and made their way, following behind Randy.

" _Seth, stay close",_ Randy said.

Seth did as he was told. It was getting darker.

" _The lake",_ Dean said, pointing to the small river that connected to the lake.

The boys stared at the water.

" _What do you think it looked like? The body",_ Dean whispered.

" _Probably ripped to pieces. Blood and guts everywhere, an eyeball hanging from the tree and an arm floating in the lake",_ Randy suggested.

" _I want to go home now",_ Seth said quietly.

Randy looked at him and nodded.

" _Race you back?",_ Randy asked.

He wanted to take Seth's mind off of everything. All the boys nodded. Roman couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. He looked around as the other boys took off in the direction of home. They walked a straight line, so they wouldn't get lost.

Hearing a branch break behind him. He started running, tripping on a rock. His hands caught his fall and kept him from going face first into the ground. His hands were cut up and bleeding. His jeans saved his knees from getting scratched.

" _Are. You. Ok?",_ someone stuttered.

He looked up and saw a woman with dark brown hair wearing a handmade dress. She looked worried, her hair was somewhat knotted and she had no shoes on. He moved back only to wince because his hands stung. She bent down.

" _I. Won't. Hurt. You",_ she said.

He wondered why she paused after every word. She dug through a bag and showed him a cloth and a small bottle.

" _Hands",_ she said, showing him her palms.

He looked down at his and she held a hand out. He placed his hand in hers. She wet the cloth and cleaned his palms, he hissed before it felt like his hands went numb.

" _Help",_ she said.

He nodded as she wrapped his hand and moved on to the next one. Once she finished, she smiled.

" _Good",_ she nodded.

He smiled.

" _You're a wild one, aren't you?",_ he asked.

Her smile fell and she stood, wiping her knees. He noticed her baby bump.

" _You're pregnant?",_ he asked.

She looked confused. He stood and pointed to her bump.

" _Baby",_ he said.

She looked down and placed her hand, a smile forming on her face again. He looked back when he heard his friends calling for him.

" _I should go",_ he said.

She looked in the direction of the voices, curious. She had seen the boys walking towards the lake and followed them. She knew how dangerous the woods were if you didn't know how to take care of yourself out here.

She kept an eye on them. He looked back at her.

" _I'm Roman, by the way",_ he said.

She looked at him confused. He pointed to himself.

" _Roman",_ he said.

She smiled when she realized he was telling her his name.

" _Brie",_ she pointed to herself.

He smiled. His friends calls getting closer.

" _You should go",_ he said.

She understood go and you, but should was foreign to her. She looked back.

" _Go",_ she said.

He nodded when she looked back at him.

" _Roman",_ she said.

He sighed and started walking away, hoping she didn't follow him. When he looked back, she was gone. He kept walking till he saw his friends.

" _We thought you got eaten",_ Jey said.

Roman laughed and followed his friends back to the hole in the fence.

" _If anyone is going to get eaten, its Seth",_ Roman said.

The boys nodded, agreeing. Seth pouted and Roman put his arm over his shoulder.

" _I'm just messing with you buddy",_ Roman said.

Randy uncovered the hole and poked his head under. He looked at Seth.

" _You first kid",_ he said.

Seth did as he was told. Each boy after another. Roman looked back and scanned the area for Brie, but she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled before crawling back to his side.


	2. Chapter 2-Hunted

Brie arrived home, smiling after she had helped Roman. She couldn't leave those boys alone till she knew they were safely home. She wished her daughter would grow up to have friends like that, like she did, but there were no other pregnant women or kids.

There were _other_ things out here besides them. She knew how to handle all that because she was born and raised out here, but they weren't. She was told the stories about the people on the other side of the fence and also about the dark ones. The ones who made them out to be the bad guys.

Growing up, the elders thought it would be a good idea to teach the young a new language, a language the dark ones couldn't understand and the ones over the fence. Its why her communication with Roman was off. Her mother had taught her the few English words she knew herself.

 _Simple but handy_

Her mother had said.

" _Where have you been?",_ Bryan, her husband asked.

" _Getting water. There were boys near the lake. Boys from beyond the fence",_ she said, while pouring the water into a pot to heat it.

Bryan looked up, worried.

" _One fell, I helped him",_ she said.

" _Brie, that's dangerous. They fear us and we fear them. Do you not remember what happened to Zahra so long ago? They shot her and dragged her away. They hung her and the others to show us what would happen if we step on their lands.",_ Bryan said.

" _The dark ones killed one of their own and they thought it was us. Zahra tried to help her and, that evil man shot her",_ Brie said sadly.

She and the other kids were hiding. They had caught the men, which they named the dark ones, raping a woman by the lake. Zahra, their healer, tried to help. They tried to rape her too, but she scratched them and hit another with a rock.

The bearded man had pulled something out and shot Zahra before stabbing the other woman with the knife. He ran and while Zahra still tried to help the other woman, a group of men came. She tried to ask them for help, but they didn't speak the language. Their people watched from a distance as they dragged Zahra away.

" _It doesn't matter. They won't believe us, too much time has passed",_ he sighed.

He placed his hands on her bump.

" _How's our baby?",_ he asked.

She smiled.

" _Moving a lot today",_ she said.

Alicia came running in.

" _What's the matter?",_ Bryan asked.

" _The dark ones are hunting again. Mind if I stay with you?",_ she asked.

" _Sit",_ Bryan said.

Nikki and John joined them next. The rest of their people finding safety in their homes.

" _Was anyone else outside?",_ Bryan asked Brie.

" _Viktor and his wife, Maria",_ Brie said worried.

They wanted to go out and check, but couldn't. If the dark ones saw them, they would do what they did to Zahra. It was like a yearly thing they did. No one knew what they did to the ones they took, all they knew was that they were never seen again.

* * *

There was a big commotion coming from the front gate. All the kids ran to see what was going on. The guards stopped them a few feet away. The adults whispering about the neighboring town finding wild ones trying to get into their town.

The boys looked at each other, realizing they were just out there not too long ago. Roman couldn't help but worry that it might be Brie.

" _Sika Reigns",_ the man with the beard called.

Roman's dad appeared. He and Hunter made their way over to the man.

" _Luke_ _",_ his dad said.

This, Luke, gestured for his men to bring something over. They dragged a man and a woman over. Roman noticed they were both dressed like Brie.

" _What did they do?",_ Sika asked.

" _I found them in my town, stealing from me. We followed them here, they were trying to get in and steal from you as well, but we stopped them.",_ Luke said.

Sika nodded.

" _What do you want me to do? You stopped them before they could take from mine. They are your problem Luke",_ his dad said.

Luke nodded before pulling out a knife and before his dad could stop Luke. Luke slit the man's throat. The woman screamed and cried. Saying something in a language no one understood. Sika looked away, feeling just as sick as when he was a kid and Luke's father kicked that woman.

The man holding the woman grabbed her head and twisted it. No more screaming, no more crying. Roman didn't like what that man did, it was cruel and wrong. He wasn't going to tell anyone about meeting Brie. Not even his best friends. They would hurt her and she was pregnant.

" _Remember Sika, they aren't human. They will hurt you and the ones you love if you look the other way",_ Luke said.

Sika looked at him.

" _I was there that day son, you weren't. I know",_ Sika said.

Luke nodded. He looked at his men.

" _Take the bodies and burn them",_ Luke said.

His men nodded and picked up the bodies, dragging them away as if they were nothing. Roman felt sick. Sika watched as Luke and his men drove off. He looked at Hunter.

" _Have your men check the surrounding area. Don't kill unless provoked, just try to get them to leave. We aren't killers",_ Sika said.

Roman smiled. Hunter nodded and left.

" _Dad, why did you tell Hunter not to kill them?",_ Roman asked.

Sika bent down to his son's height.

" _By what Luke said, it sounded like that couple was looking for something to eat. They were just trying to survive",_ Sika said.

Roman nodded.

" _But that doesn't mean to let your guard down",_ Sika said.

" _I know dad",_ he said.

Sika stood and turned his son in the direction of their home.

" _Now go on, tell your mom to get dinner started",_ he said.

Roman nodded and ran home.

* * *

The next day, his dad was leaving for work. He was the head of the guards.

" _Where are you off too? You realize it's still summer vacation",_ his dad said smiling.

Roman smiled.

" _I know, but the guys and I are going to the park and I want to beat them there",_ he said.

Sika laughed and watched as Roman packed his backpack with fruit, water, and bread.

" _What's with the food? Are you planning on being gone a week?",_ his dad asked jokingly.

Roman laughed.

" _No dad, sometimes the guys and I take food. Today is my turn",_ he said.

He pulled out the peanut butter jar before grabbing the jelly and a butter knife.

" _Don't leave your bag on the ground, ants will get to the food",_ his dad warned.

Roman nodded before running out the door. He ran to the park and watched the hole from his place on the slide. The guards had already passed a few minutes ago, they didn't say anything to Roman because his dad probably told them he would be here. They waved after they passed.

Roman stood and made his way to the hole.

" _What are you doing?",_ Roman turned to see Dean.

He had a smirk on his face. Roman sighed.

" _Promise not to tell?",_ he asked.

" _When have I ever broken a promise Ro?",_ Dean asked.

He made a point. Dean was always good with secrets, even that time Seth broke a window and Dean took the blame for it.

" _I met a wild one",_ Roman whispered.

Dean sat beside him.

" _What?",_ Dean asked, looking around for the guards.

" _Its why I took so long to get to you guys. I fell and she was helping me",_ Roman said.

" _She didn't try to eat you? Or kill you?",_ Dean asked confused.

Roman shook his head no.

" _My dad said that the wild ones that Luke killed were probably looking for food. I'm going to take Brie food so Luke won't kill her",_ Roman said.

" _Can I come?",_ Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

" _But you can't tell your dad. They'll hunt her and she's having a baby.",_ Roman said.

Dean nodded.

" _I already told you I wasn't",_ he reminded.

They went through the hole and Roman reached under for the leaves, pulling them to fill the hole. He brushed his shorts off when he stood. They started walking towards the lake like last time.

" _Brie",_ Roman called.

" _I thought they didn't speak English?",_ Dean asked.

" _I don't think they understand big words. She spoke to me, but only used one word at a time",_ Roman explained.

Dean nodded.

" _Brie",_ Roman called again.

Reaching the small river and no sign of Brie. Roman grabbed a stick and pushed it into the ground standing up. He turned and walked down to the lake.

" _Roman, we're going to get lost",_ Dean said.

" _That's why I put the stick. It's a marker",_ Roman said.

Hearing voices and a language they didn't understand. They hid behind a bush and watched as women were washing clothes and laughing. Roman noticed Brie sitting alone, eyes shut and smiling. The sun was hitting her.

" _Come on, that's her",_ Roman whispered.

They quietly made their way to her side.

" _Brie",_ Roman whispered.

She turned, looking around. Roman poked his head out and smiled. She was afraid that the others with her will see him and his friend. After watching the dark ones drag Maria and Viktor away, John and Bryan had set their foot down.

Kill anyone who didn't belong to our people. She stood as fast as she could and walked over to them.

" _Go",_ she whispered.

He pulled his backpack around and opened it.

" _Food",_ Roman said.

The only thing she didn't recognize was the brown and purple stuff.

" _You don't have to steal it anymore. I can bring you some",_ Roman said.

She only understood a few words, but smiled. He pointed at the other boy with him.

" _Dean",_ he said.

Brie looked at Dean before pointing to herself.

" _Brie",_ she said.

Dean smiled. Roman set his backpack down and pulled out the butter knife. Brie took a step back.

" _No, we won't hurt you",_ Dean said.

Roman looked up, realizing she was moving away because of the knife.

" _No. Hurt",_ Roman said.

Brie trusted him. She sat beside the boys and watched as Roman pushed the knife into the brown stuff easily. It smelled like peanuts, peanuts she's had.

" _Peanut butter",_ Dean said, when he saw her confused look.

She smiled at him.

" _Jelly",_ Roman said, lifting the purple jar.

She rubbed her bump as she watched him spread the stuff on the bread. Her child would probably never know this kind of friendship. He handed it to her.

" _Its good, I promise",_ Roman said as she carefully took it.

She took a bite and smiled, before nodding.

" _Told you it was good",_ Roman said.

They shared the fruit and tried their best to communicate with Brie. They even felt the baby kick. She saw Bryan and stood. He angrily walked over to them. She stopped him from hurting the boys.

" _They brought me food, they won't hurt me",_ Brie said to him.

The boys stood, not understanding what Brie said to him.

" _Brie, they can't be here",_ Bryan said.

" _They are harmless",_ Brie said.

" _For now. You think they are going to have mercy on you once their older",_ Bryan said.

" _Let them go home. If you tell John he will kill them",_ Brie said.

Bryan sighed, but nodded. Brie looked at the boys.

" _Home",_ she said, taking each boy by the shoulder and guiding them back.

Roman pulled out an Apple and tossed it towards Bryan. He caught it and looked at it before looking at Roman.

Brie smiled.

" _I think I know why your people are so jumpy",_ Roman said.

" _I don't think she understands you",_ Dean said.

" _Roman, Dean, move away from her",_ they were both surpised to see Sika and Hunter.

A few other guards behind them.

" _Dad, no",_ Roman shouted.

He covered Brie and she looked scared. Dean did the same.

" _She wasn't hurting us. We got lost and she was bringing us back",_ Dean lied.

Roman looked at Brie.

" _No. Hurt",_ he said.

She calmed down. Sika signaled to his men to put the guns down. They did.

" _Go",_ Roman said to Brie.

Brie looked from him to the men, before taking a step back and running off. The boys looked at their dads.

" _How the hell did you both get out?",_ Sika asked.

" _The front gate",_ they both said.

Sika sighed.

" _No one leaves the gate unattended from now on",_ Sika said.

Hunter gestured for his son and Dean went over to him. Sika made his way over to his son.

" _Don't hunt her dad. She helped me when I fell once before and she helped us again. I brought her food because I didn't want her sneaking in to steal it and then that man killing her. She has a baby",_ Roman said sadly.

Sika nodded.

" _I understand, but you will not be allowed to leave the fence again. You and your friends will be watched better now",_ Sika said.

Roman nodded. His dad and the guards walked them back to the front gate. Their moms were waiting on them. Hugging them tight and crying.

That was the last time Roman saw Brie.


	3. Chapter 3-Help

**A few years later-**

Roman was almost in his thirties and not happy about it. He had yet to find someone to live his life with. He was their towns doctor and the neighboring town, so he went back and forth.

It was raining really hard, but he had to make the trip because a woman in the other town had went into early labor. Driving home, he watched as two figures ran across the road. He grabbed his coat and got off his car.

He could hear someone screaming in the direction the figures ran from. He ran towards the screams. Stopping when he saw her. Her leg was caught in a trap. She tried to move away from him. Seeing her better, she was a wild one.

"No. Hurt", he said, hoping Brie wasn't the only one who understand English.

The girl stopped. She was wet and covered in mud and blood. He placed his hands on the trap and pulled it apart as much as he could. She pulled her leg out and he let the trap go. It snapped shut again. He knew he had to help her, he was sure they didn't have doctors for this kind of injury.

She fainted from blood loss. Wondering how long she had been stuck here. He debated whether or not to take her back to town. If they saw her, they wouldn't let him take care of her injury and if he left her here, she would die. He would take his chances. He carefully lifted her and placed her in his trunk.

"Please don't wake up", he whispered to himself as he got back in his car.

He drove to the gate and lucky for him, Dean was placed in check in.

"Everything go ok?", Dean asked as he leaned against his window.

"Yes", Roman said.

"Then what's with the look?", Dean asked.

"I found something", Roman whispered.

Dean glanced at the other men waiting for his order to open the gate.

"Found what?", Dean asked.

"A wild one. She's hurt Dean and I'm the only one who can help her. She won't be here long, I'll just patch her up", Roman explained.

"Rome, you can't do this to me", Dean sighed.

"She's young, harmless. I can handle her", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll be by later to check on her", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Dean signaled to someone to open the gate. They did and he drove right in. Getting home, he pressed the button to open his garage, waiting for it to lift before driving in. He closed his garage and opened his trunk. She had lost more blood. He carefully lifted her out, and to a spare bedroom.

Laying her down, he grabbed what he needed too.

* * *

Brie kept a watchful eye for when the girls got back from running around. She was happy Quinn had friends close to her age, but she wasn't happy about how those friends came to live with them.

Carmella and Cass's little community had burned down, they had already had Willow. Cass was able to get them out and they showed up here. Becky and Sami went through the same thing, but were able to escape with a little group, along with their daughter Sky.

" _Help",_ she stood, everyone went quiet.

Sky and Willow came into view. No Quinn.

" _Where's Quinn?",_ Brie asked the frightened girls.

" _Someone set a trap. We didn't see it till it closed on her leg. We came to get help",_ Willow said.

Carmella wrapped her arms around Willow. Cass and Bryan took off running. Sami and John had gone to the lake to get water. Becky wrapped her arms around Brie. Sky ran after them, they didn't know where Quinn was.

" _Sky",_ Becky called after her.

Bryan and Cass followed after Sky. Once they crossed the road, the trap was empty, but there was blood.

" _You don't think the dark ones took her?",_ Cass asked.

" _No, we saw a man. He was going towards that direction. I think he lives inside the fence.",_ Sky explained.

Bryan hoped he did. If whoever took his daughter lived there, they would be good to her. He hoped they were like those boys and their fathers.

" _What do we do Bryan?",_ Cass asked.

" _Watch the gate and keep out of sight.",_ Bryan said.

There was nothing else they could do. They didn't understand each other.

" _We've got to wait till mother comes home. She's the only one who can speak their language",_ Bryan said.

Brie and Nikki's grandmother was the only one who understood them and they her.

" _What if they hurt her?",_ Sky asked, afraid for her best friend.

" _I'm hoping someone won't let it happen",_ Bryan said.

* * *

Once Roman was done, he removed the blood stained gloves. His shirt was covered in blood and so were his jeans. He would have to throw them out. He left her alone in the room, she would be out for a bit. He removed his clothes and showered. Changing and grabbing his ruined clothes to throw out.

He went to check on her and she was still out. She was so lucky the trap missed her bone. A knock at his front door had him shutting the bedroom door. He walked over and opened it. Dean stood there, out of his guard uniform.

"How is it?", he asked.

" **She** is fine. Trap missed her bone by inches. She's asleep right now", he explained.

Dean nodded. He had become a guard to help keep not only his people safe, but also the wild ones. After meeting Brie, he couldn't hold any hatred towards them.

"When do you think you could set her free?", Dean asked.

"She's not an animal Dean, she's human and it will probably be months. She has to heal and can't walk. I'll put a boot on her later to make sure she doesn't open her wounds.", Roman said as they walked into the kitchen.

"And you're going to keep her? Here? Where the entire town can see her", Dean said.

"I'm not going to put her in the basement", Roman said.

"Can I see her?", he asked.

Roman nodded and walked him to the room. Opening the door, Dean got close and looked over her face.

"Man, kid's not even in her twenties yet or just about", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah. That means someone's looking for her. I saw two others, I think they might have gone to get help or left her for dead.", Roman said.

"You said she was caught in a trap?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"Your dad told the Wyatts they couldn't set those things up on our lands", Dean said.

"You can't tell them she's here", Roman said.

"I'm not. I am going to go out there and find a trap, bring it to your dad and mine and show them.", Dean said.

"I found her about ten or fifteen minutes outside of the gate", Roman said.

Dean nodded and grabbed his coat before leaving. Roman looked back at the girl.

* * *

Dean took Seth out with him.

"I don't understand why I'm here. I'm not a guard, I'm a teacher", Seth said.

"Seth for once, stop your whining", Dean called back as they walked down the edge of the road.

"Dean", Seth called.

"I said stop whining", Dean shouted.

"Would you come here, I found it", Seth called.

Dean turned and jogged over to a bent over Seth. There was still blood.

"They covered it with leaves, so whoever was walking through here wouldn't have seen it", Seth said.

He shined the light on the blood.

"And someone didn't see it", he sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?", Dean asked.

Seth looked over at him. Dean dug out the trap and they walked back to his truck. Unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

As soon as they drove back towards the gate, Willow took off running. She needed to tell everyone what she saw.

" _Are you sure they took the claws?",_ Bryan asked.

She nodded while breathing heavy.

" _What did they look like?",_ Carmella asked her daughter.

" _One was blonde and the other had black hair. They pulled the claws out and left.",_ she said.

" _Are they setting traps for us now?",_ John asked.

" _We don't know that. They've never done anything to hurt us. It's the dark ones that hunt us",_ Bryan said.

" _When they arrived they seemed to be looking for it. If they set it, don't you think they would remember where they put them",_ Willow said.

" _She makes a point",_ Sami said.

" _Is Elias still watching the gate?",_ Cass asked.

Alicia nodded.

* * *

Roman came out of the kitchen when Dean and Seth marched into his house without knocking.

"Dean", Roman warned.

"Relax, I told him everything on the way here", Dean said, before opening the bedroom door.

Seth's jaw dropped open.

"Are you crazy?", he asked Roman.

"I wasn't going to leave her out there to die", Roman said, defending his actions.

"If they find out you housed one, you'll be in so much trouble", Seth said.

"Thanks for the warning captain obvious", Roman said.

Seth sighed. He and Roman had gotten into a fight a couple of years back after Roman caught Seth with his fiancée Lana. Roman fazed Seth out after that.

"I'm not going to say anything, I owe you that much and more", Seth mumbled.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful", Seth said.

Dean looked between his friends.

"I'm going to go show your dad the trap", Dean said, breaking the tension.

Roman nodded and Seth followed him out. Roman didn't know if his friendship with Seth could still work, he didn't even know if he wanted to try. The girl moved a bit, but fell right back to sleep. He didn't want her freaking out and opening her wounds again.

He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the bag she was wearing. Roman wondered if they all wore something like this, Brie had one too. He dumped the contents, seeing a name stitched into the flap.

"Quinn", he said softly.

Sticks, cut up cloth, berries that were soggy from the rain water. He threw those out. He had found some extra clothes he no long wears. Once she woke up, she had to get herself cleaned up before he could put a cast on her leg.


	4. Chapter 4-Awake

Dean and Seth walked into the guard house. He dropped the trap on top of the table and his dad walked over. Sika joined him.

"Seth and I found it, about ten minutes from the gate", Dean said.

"I told that man he was not allowed to set up on our lands", Sika growled.

"How did you find this one?", Hunter asked.

"I needed something from our neighbors and I didn't want to go alone. Dean went with me and when we came back, the lights flashed on the trap", Seth said.

Sika and Hunter nodded, accepting his lie. Dean smirked.

"I don't know how many more they set up", Dean said.

"I'll send a few guys out to check around", Hunter said.

"Send me. Let me pick out guys", Dean said.

Hunter smiled at his son and nodded.

"Alright. Its getting dark so start tomorrow, first light", Hunter said.

Dean nodded before he and Seth walked out.

"What if another wild one is stuck in one of those trap? The guards will kill it", Seth whispered.

"That's why I told them to let me pick the guys. I'll make sure I pick the ones who aren't trigger happy.", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"Where are you going?", Seth asked.

"Roman's house", Dean said.

Seth stopped and so did Dean.

"Just come, you know what's going on and if you want to fix this situation with him, you need to talk. You were his best friend and you slept with his soon to be wife. He has a right to be mad at you", Dean said.

"I fucked up Dean, I know I did. I asked him to forgive me, he's the one who fazed me out. How many more times do I have to beg?", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"Are you willing to lose his friendship?", Dean asked.

Seth sighed and started walking again. Dean followed behind him. Once at Roman's house, they walked in. He leaned against the wall.

"Found it and I took it to our dads. He's sending me out first light to look for more", Dean said, before sitting on Roman's couch.

Roman didn't take his eyes off Seth. Seth was fidgeting in his spot, not liking Roman's cold stare.

"They asked why we were out there and Seth told them we had to go out of town. They believed it", Dean said.

Seth finally met Roman's eyes. He sighed, shoulders slumped over.

"I'm sorry, for the millionth time. I. Am. So. Fucking. Sorry", Seth raised his voice.

Dean looked between his friends. When Roman didn't respond, Seth turned to walk out.

"No. Sit down. Both of you", Dean demanded.

He stood and pointed at the couch. Seth sat and Roman hesitated before sitting.

"Why did you do it Seth? You and I know why you did it. Now tell him", Dean said.

Roman was confused, he looked from Dean to Seth. Seth looked down at his feet.

"Damn it Seth, tell him", Dean said.

"Seth", Roman waited.

Seth was a good person, the kindest of them both and he didn't want to make her out to be the bad guy.

"When we go to the bar, what does Rollins drink?", Dean asked Roman.

"Soda", Roman said, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Lana and her little girl club decided it would be fun to get him drunk. Seth has only drunk once with us and he didn't like it.", Dean said.

"That's why when we go to the bar he orders soda or water", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Point Dean?", Roman asked.

"Right, Lana, Emma, and Charlotte decided to give him alcohol and lots of it.", Dean said.

Roman looked at Seth.

"They wanted to get me drunk so I would sleep with Emma and they got drunk in the process. When I woke up, Lana was the one beside me and then you walked in", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I know it's not an excuse and I know I fucked up, but I am truly sorry Rome. If I had a choice, it would be your friendship over anything", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I forgive you", Roman said.

Seth smiled.

They heard noise from the room and all three men made their way towards it. Roman opened the door and she tried to move back.

"Safe", Roman said, trying to move closer but it only scared her more.

Dean and Seth stayed outside of the door.

"Quinn", Roman said.

She seemed surprised he knew her name. He pointed to himself.

"Roman", he said.

She tried to pull her legs in, but one of them stung and she winced.

"No. Hurt", Roman said.

"How do you know if she understands you?", Seth asked.

"I don't, I'm hoping she does", Roman replied.

He gently turned her leg and showed her. She gasped and placed her hand near his, looking over the stitches on her leg.

"Dean", Roman pointed at him.

Dean waved. A small smile on her face.

"Seth", he pointed.

She looked at him before looking back at Roman.

"Home", she stuttered.

She had never had to speak their language, but her mother did teach her a few words. Words she had told her were helpful to her.

"I know, but you can't go home yet", he said.

She shook her head, understanding only you, go, and home. He knew she didn't understand him. She looked back at her leg.

The last time she saw it, there was a large gash and now, she was put back together. She met his eyes. He must have done it. Her great grandmother had told them about their healers and how they are so much more powerful than theirs.

"Well, Seth and I should go. We'll check in tomorrow before I head out to look for those things.", Dean said.

Seth nodded. Roman watched them walk out from the spot he was in. He walked over and locked his front door before returning to Quinn.

He smiled.

"Hungry?", he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy before looking back at her leg.

"Um, I have to get you washed up to put a cast on. I'm really hoping you can bathe yourself", Roman said.

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"You can't even understand me", he mumbled.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Making it hot enough for her. He walked back into the room and gently lifted her. She didn't understand why she wasn't fighting him. Maybe it was because he knew her name? Or maybe because he somehow knew which words she would understand.

He set her down and turned to check the puddle of water he had created. It looked nothing like their lake, for one the lake was way bigger. She carefully removed her dirty and ripped dress. When he turned.

"Shit your naked", he said, turning back towards the wall.

He set his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath before turning back to her nakedness and lifting her, watching his hands as he did. He set her inside the water, making sure he left her hurt leg hanging out.

"No. Water", he pointed to her leg and then splashed the water.

He showed her the soap and shampoo.

"You probably don't know how to use any of this, do you", he said.

She dipped the soap bar into the water before running it over her skin. He kept his eyes on her head.

"I guess you do", he smiled.

He showed her the shampoo and she took the bottle, shaking it and turning it around.

"Here", he said.

He took the bottle and wet her hair. He smiled as she let him, pouring the shampoo in his hand and showing her, before lathering it in her hair. She laughed softly and he smiled.

"You like that. Smells good too, but I'll get you something flowery for next time", he said.

The water was a dark brown and dirt was at the bottom of the tub. He washed the mud that was stuck in her hair out. He unplugged the tub and she watched the water drain.

"I'll add more clean water right now. I just don't want this dirty water getting stuck on you again", he said.

She wondered why he kept talking to her in his language when clearly she didn't understand it. She found herself admiring his smile, it was sure beautiful.

 _You could always tell someone is a good person by their smile_

Her grandmother had said. He turned something and water poured out. She giggled. He filled something with water and poured it over her head. He covered her eyes. He poured more of that stuff into his hands and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Just to make sure I got out all of the dirt", he said.

She figured she needed to respond, it was impolite not to say anything. So, she nodded. He stopped and looked at her.

"Did you understand me?", he asked.

She nodded again.

"Are you just nodding because I'm talking?", he asked.

She nodded.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you?", he asked.

She nodded. He laughed and she smiled. His laugh was just as amazing as his smile.

"Well, I guess a response is better than feeling like I'm talking to myself", he said.

He rinsed out her hair. He stood and grabbed a towel out of his cabinet. He laid it over her before lifting her out and setting her on the counter. He grabbed another towel and dried her off. Keeping away from her intimate areas. He wrapped the towel in her hair.

"Stay", he said.

She understood that, so she nodded. He came back with clothes. Unfolding a shirt, he placed it over her head and she dropped the towel. His eyes took a peek.

"God forgive me", he mumbled.

It was too big for her. He unfolded a fresh pair of boxers. He pushed them up her legs and felt himself getting aroused.

"Looks like I'm going to need a shower too", he said.

He nodded once done. She looked down at herself before looking at him.

"Damn. You look good in my clothes", she was sure beautiful.

He helped her back into the room and started on her cast. She watched him as he carefully covered her leg.

"All done", he smiled.

She nodded and he laughed again.

"Hungry? Food?", he asked.

Figuring she must know one of those words. She nodded. He picked her up to take her to the kitchen. He didn't mind picking her up, he actually enjoyed it more than he should. Setting her on a stool, she watched him show her something inside a bowl.

"Food", he said, making an eating motion with his mouth.

She nodded. He wasn't sure if she understood or not, but he served her anyway. Setting the plate down in front of her. She picked at it with her fingers. He set something else beside her and she watched him use his tools.

"Like this", he showed her.

She lifted hers and did the same.

"Spaghetti", he said.

She liked the taste of it and finished it fast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. He smiled and served her more.

"You can have as much as you like", he said.


	5. Chapter 5-Sky

Roman sat her with him on the couch. He watched a game and she looked so confused. He smiled.

"Football", he said.

She looked from him to the screen. She didn't understand why all those men decided it would be a good idea to hit each other.

"I think I know something you'll enjoy", Roman suddenly said.

He grabbed his tablet and put on the bubble pop game his niece enjoyed. He placed it in her lap and started the game.

"You pop the balloons, see", he said showing her.

She started poking the balloons. Each popping. They didn't have these where she was from. He finished watching the game, the popping sound of the balloons in the background. Once the game was done, he stood and changed the sheets on her bed. Putting the dirt and blood covered ones to wash.

She yawned. Her hair was wavy now that it was dry. Her casted leg was resting on the coffee table.

"Are you tired?", he asked.

She gave him a confused look.

"Sleep? Night? Bed?", Roman used every word he could think of.

She nodded.

" _Bed",_ she repeated the word in her language and now Roman was the one with the confused look.

"I'm assuming you understood me", he said, before helping her up.

He laid her down on the comfortable bed. Handing him back the tablet. He placed a pillow under her hurt leg.

"If you need me, I'm down the hall", he said.

He realized there was no point in telling her that. She didn't know what he said.

He walked out of the room and plugged the tablet in. Making his way to his room, he removed his shirt. He sat on his bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Its been a long night and he had an early wake up call.

* * *

The next morning she had to use the restroom. She stood and tried not to put too much weight on her leg. Getting to the door, she looked around.

"Quinn", Roman said, quickly making his way over to her and scooping her up.

She shook her head no. She blushed and he realized why.

"Bathroom", he said.

He rushed them to the hall bathroom and set her down. She looked around confused.

"Right, um. You. Go. Here.", he said, pointing to the toilet.

She bit her lip, she really had to go.

"Ok, um. Watch. Me", he said to her.

He walked over to the toilet, lowered just his sweats and sat.

"See, it's easy", he said standing.

He stood her in front of the toilet and pulled down the boxers she had on. She pushed him.

"Ok, ok, I'm going", he said, before walking out.

He had to remember she didn't have the things he grew up having and knowing how to use, but she did know how to do certain things.

Once she finished, she looked around. Finding the toilet paper, she figured it was like what they use. She stood and pulled up the cloth he pulled down. She couldn't say his name, she had tried to last night but it wouldn't come out right.

"Ro, Roman", she said, hoping she said his name right.

He opened the door.

"All done?", he asked.

She pointed to the toilet paper and he nodded. He did a wiping motion, which was a little embarrassing and she nodded. He flushed and picked her up. Her hand slid down his arm accidently and he could feel his arousal coming back.

He set her on the couch.

"I have to get ready for work, ok. Stay.", he said.

He turned on the tv and put it on cartoons. He watched as the little cartoon girl said a word he was sure Quinn didn't know, asking the audience to repeat it. Roman smiled at the expression on her face. He walked into his room and got dressed. Grabbing his doctor's bag and walking out to the living room.

Dean and Seth were sitting with her.

"Apple", Dean said to her, holding it away from her grasp.

He saw the frustration on her face.

"Dean, don't tease her", Roman said, snatching the Apple from him and handing it to her.

"Not teasing, teaching", Dean said.

"Apple", she repeated with a mouth full.

All three men looked at her.

"That's right. See", Dean said, smiling.

She nodded.

"She's nodding because your talking to her", Roman said.

Dean looked at her.

"Am I handsome?", he asked.

She nodded while taking a bite of her Apple. Seth chuckled.

"See, she's a smart girl", Dean said.

Roman rolled his eyes. She nodded again.

"How did it go last night?", Seth asked.

"Good. I had to bathe her", Roman said.

"Woah, hold on. You saw her naked? Did you fuck her?", Dean asked.

"Dean", Seth sighed.

Dean never knew how to hold his tongue. It was like he had no filter.

"No, I didn't.", Roman blushed.

Quinn looked between the men. Something was going on, but she didn't know what it was.

"You had sex with her", Dean smirked.

She knew that word. Her grandmother had taught it to her and told her that these men would try to hurt her that way. Rape, was the other word she called it. Quinn moved away from them and shook her head no. Tears ready to fall.

"I think she knows what that word means", Seth said.

Roman didn't like upsetting her.

"Quinn. No. Hurt", Roman said as he sat down on the coffee table.

" _I've never been touched that way. Please don't",_ she said in her language, hoping with all her might that they would understand her.

Roman looked her in the eyes.

"No. Hurt", he said.

"No. Sex", Seth said.

She looked at him and then back at Roman.

"No", she repeated.

"No. Promise", Roman said.

She didn't know what this _promise_ word meant, but he held his hand against his heart. She nodded. She finished her Apple, taking small bites. Roman squeezed her knee before standing.

"Your going to work? What about her?", Dean asked.

"She has cartoons and I'll set out a bowl of fruit, she seems to like it. I'll also leave her my tablet with the balloon game, she likes that too. I'll check on her at lunch time", Roman shrugged.

"I can check on her between classes. I have an hour free before your lunch", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Still have the key?", Roman asked.

Seth nodded.

"And I get off before you both, so I'll just come and keep her company", Dean said.

Roman nodded. He got the fruit ready and set it down.

"I have to go Quinn, but I'll be back. Just sit tight. Here", he handed her the tablet, she knew how to get the game going after showing her last night.

He stood and looked back at her before walking out and locking up.

"Are you sure she's going to be ok?", Dean asked.

"I'll be back in four hours, I'm sure she'll be fine", Seth said.

"Make sure she eats and plug in the tablet so it will have some charge before you leave", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Dean took Randy, Jimmy, and Jey with him. Team B had AJ, Luke, Finn, and Karl.

"Dean, we found another one", AJ called through the walkie.

Their territory ended at the intersection. He went one way and stopped after spotting a young girl watching him.

"Quinn", he said, wondering if he would get a reaction and he did.

The girl looked surprised, excited, and nervous.

"Quinn", she nodded.

He looked back to make sure the guys didn't see her. He pointed at himself.

"Dean", he said.

She pointed at herself.

"Sky", she replied.

He smiled. She was beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and dimples formed when she smiled.

"Quinn. Safe", he said.

She sighed.

"Home. Home", she said.

He shook his head no and she was confused.

"Hurt", he pointed to his leg.

Sky knew she would be, those claws had dug into Quinn's leg.

"Safe", he repeated.

She nodded.

"Dean?", Randy called to him.

When he turned back to Sky, she was gone. He went back to his team.

* * *

Quinn didn't know where the guys went, but she took up some time watching the things on the black box on the wall. After she popped the things on Roman's small square. She finally got bored and carefully moved to the floor.

Roman had piles of books. She knew what those were because she had one. Her great grandmother gave it to her. She couldn't read it, but she knew what it was. Finding a big one, she opened it. The front door opened and she poked her head over the couch. Seth smiled.

"Hey Quinn", he said, joining her.

She showed him the book.

"Photo album. Those are pictures", he said slowly.

She nodded and he smiled. She continued to look through these _pictures._

"Hungry?", Seth asked.

He put something in the small box. She remembered that word, Roman had said it and then food came. She nodded and closed the book.

"Ok, let's see what Roman has", Seth said.

 **A/N: Holland Roden as Sky.**


	6. Chapter 6-History

Seth didn't know what to give her. So he called Roman, hoping he wasn't too busy to answer.

"Is everything ok with Quinn?", Roman asked concerned.

"She's fine, sitting here waiting to eat. Which by the way, what can I give her? I mean, I don't know if she has allergies", Seth said.

Roman hadn't thought about that either.

"There's some left over spaghetti in the fridge. She seemed to like it and if she's still hungry, just make her something else. If you see her having an allergic reaction, call me and I'll be there", Roman said.

"Got it. She seems to like Apples, I'm going to give her a piece of pie", Seth said.

"Its not mine, Dean must have placed it there this morning", Roman said.

"Of course he would", Seth said, rolling his eyes.

Dean's sisters liked to go over to his place and clean out his fridge instead of going to the grocery store. Roman had on many accounts stored Dean's food for him. Seth as well since both lived close to him.

"I'm giving her a slice anyway", Seth said.

"Go ahead if you want an earful from Dean", Roman said, closing the file he was looking over about his next patient.

They hung up and Seth heated up the spaghetti for her. He placed it in front of her when it was done. She carefully ate it since it was hot.

"Dog?", Seth asked.

He wanted to know what other words she responded too. When she looked at him confused, he nodded.

"Cat?", he asked.

She raised a brow.

"Man?", he asked.

She shook her head no and pointed to herself.

" _I'm a woman",_ she responded in her own language.

"You know what man, sex, go, hurt, and home mean. Also safe", he said, talking to himself.

"Seth", she said, pointing at him.

"And you know my name and yours", Seth nodded.

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her enjoy her food. Once she finished, he gave her a glass of Orange juice. She looked at it and then him.

"Orange juice. Good. Safe", he said, encouraging her.

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a small drink. She loved the taste, it reminded her of Oranges. He smiled.

"You liked that huh. You'll love Apple pie than", he said, serving her a piece.

She could see Apple pieces inside the bread and wondered how they got it inside. Seth chuckled.

"Its good I promise", Seth said, before lifting a fork with some of it on.

She closed her mouth around it and moaned.

"See, told you", he said.

* * *

Roman couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. He was worried she would get curious and find a way to leave the house. Then thoughts of her accidently turning on the stove and blowing up his house tormented him. He had an hour to go before lunch.

"Is everything ok?", Nattie asked.

She was one of the nurses who worked here and also Dean's older sister. His ex was a nurse here too, but he took the morning shift as to not run into her during the night shift.

"Fine", he replied, before clearing his throat.

"I know that look. You're thinking about someone. I really hope it's someone new, because as your long time friend, I want you to be happy", Nattie said.

He smiled.

"Kind of", he replied.

She nodded.

"Well I can't wait to meet her and don't worry, I won't say a thing to Lana", she said winking.

"Thanks Nat", he smiled.

* * *

Quinn found herself looking through the _pictures_ in the book. A little boy who looked so much like Roman. She smiled. As she flipped through more, she noticed him as he grew older. Finally finding one of him, Dean, and Seth now. Seth had two different colors in his hair though.

She found one of him, standing alone and smiling. Opening the flap, she removed the photo and closed the book. Finding her bag on the chair near the window. She placed the photo inside. She winced and placed her hand on her cast.

Hearing noise from the front door again, she poked her head over the couch. Roman walked in and noticed her.

"Quinn, did you fall?", he asked, rushing over to her and helping her up.

She had her bag with her. He checked her cast and nodded when it seemed fine. He cupped her chin in one hand. She liked when he did that. His beautiful smile graced his face.

"How were you today?", he asked.

She returned his smile.

"Good", he said, before letting her chin go and standing.

He grabbed the tablet and plugged it back in. He made himself a turkey sandwich and made her one has well. He needed to finish some work he didn't get to because he was thinking about her all day. He pulled out the files and set her sandwich in her lap. She lifted the bread before looking at him.

He had the same thing and she watched as he lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. She looked down at hers and lifted it with both hands. She recognized everything except for the thing that laid under the lettuce. Roman noticed and smiled.

"Turkey", he said.

She met his eyes before taking a small bite. She moaned at all the flavors that hit her tongue. Roman found himself getting aroused and he shifted in his seat.

"Man, I need to get laid", he sighed.

She met his eyes, her cheeks full of food and he laughed. She chewed and smiled. He wiped the mustard off her bottom lip and her heart sped up. She looked away. He noticed her blush.

"Quinn", he said softly.

She looked over at him.

"While you're here, I'm going to teach you some more words.", he said.

She looked around before nodding and taking a bite of her sandwich. He laughed softly.

"I thought you would see it my way", he said.

Dean walked into the house.

"You should really lock that, especially if she's here. What if I was your mom or dad, or worse your sister?", Dean said, freaking out.

"Their all working right now", Roman said, mouth full.

"Lana?", Dean asked.

Roman stopped chewing. Quinn looked between Dean and Roman. She noticed Roman didn't look happy anymore. She didn't like that. She placed her hand against his cheek and his eyes darted to her.

She smiled.

"Hurt?", she asked.

He smiled softly at her and shook his head no. She removed her hand and continued eating. Dean smirked.

"She cares about you already", Dean pointed out.

"I helped her and I'm taking care of her, of course she's going to care about me", Roman said.

Dean pulled something out of his pocket.

"Orange", Dean said to Quinn.

She looked from Dean to Roman.

" _Orange",_ she repeated in her language.

"I was thinking, maybe we can teach her how to speak our language and she can teach us too. That way we can communicate with them.", Dean said as he peeled the Orange.

"I was thinking the same thing", Roman said, before closing one of his files.

"I mean, she's not dumb. Communication is just off", Dean said, handing the peeled Orange to Quinn, who took it happily.

She parted it and handed a piece to Roman, who took it. Then she handed a piece to Dean. She pointed to the tv.

"Bevis, Butthead", she said.

Both men turned to see the screen.

"Why would you let her watch that?", Dean asked.

"She must have changed it. I left it on Nick Jr.", Roman said, before changing it back.

Quinn quickly turned to him angrily.

"I'm not letting you watch that", Roman said.

She looked back at the tv, pouting. He shook his head.

"Fine, you win", Roman sighed, before changing it back.

Dean chuckled.

"Man, she already has you wrapped around her finger. Hey, maybe she'll wrap her mouth around your", Roman threw a pillow at him.

"Dean", Roman almost shouted.

Quinn was too busy watching Bevis and Butthead to notice.

"Aren't you curious about what she knows? I mean, she's probably not even a virgin anymore. Remember that one time when the Wyatts were here. Bo said his brother caught a few having an orgy. For all we know, once they get their, you know, the men hump them like crazy to make more wild ones", Dean said.

"Don't believe everything the Wyatts tell you. They told us the wild ones were vicious and murders. I don't see her trying to hurt us", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"Orange?", Quinn asked, holding her hand out.

Roman and Dean looked at her and smiled.

"There's more in the kitchen", Roman said to Dean.

Oranges were rare at home. She wondered where Dean and Roman got some much fruit. Roman looked at Quinn.

"Maybe I should check her out, you know, health wise. She's already here", Roman shouted into the kitchen.

Dean came back while peeling the Orange. He shrugged.

"You're the doctor", he said.

Roman nodded.

After Dean went back to work, Roman still had a few more minutes to kill. He handed his tablet to Quinn and she turned it on. She would miss this when he took her home. If he took her home. Her finger slipped and it hit something else. Naked women popped up on the screen and her eyes widened.

She hit the screen again and a man was standing over a woman. Roman could hear the porn from the kitchen and ran to get the tablet. He forgot to clear the history. Snatching the tablet, he shut it off and deleted the history. Quinn's expression was blank.

"Um, I haven't had sex in a long time and I know that's no excuse for this, but I mean, I have urges too. I don't watch it all the time, just when, well after seeing you, I", he sighed.

He didn't know why he was trying to explain himself. She wouldn't understand anyway. He sat in front of her and took her hands. She liked the feel of them against hers.

"I've been alone awhile now, and men in my world when we don't have someone we tend to watch that stuff. I know you don't understand me, I guess it makes me feel better by talking to you", Roman said.

She smiled. He had expected her to freak out after watching that. Maybe Dean was right, maybe she already knew more than he did about it.

"I have to get back to work", Roman said.

She pulled her Orange apart and handed him half.

"Safe", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Promise", he said.

There was that word again. She placed her hand over her heart. He nodded. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and when he walked away, she was disappointed. She didn't want him to go.

"I'll be back later ok. Dean should be on his way to keep you company.", Roman had said, before locking the door and walking out.


	7. Chapter 7-Mother

Dean placed all the traps they found on the desk in front of Sika and his dad.

"Was this all of them?", Sika asked Dean.

Dean nodded.

"We specifically told him not to set those damn traps up. What if Dean hadn't seen the first one and our men went out looking and stepped in it? My kid is out there", Hunter said.

Dean smiled at his dad.

"I know Hunter. I say we pay these Wyatts a visit and return their property", Sika said.

Hunter nodded. After Dean clocked out, he went to Roman's house. Quinn was pulling little strings out of the sticks that were beside her.

"What are you doing? Did you go outside?", Dean asked worried.

He sat beside her and noticed there were more sticks in her bag and sighed.

"You didn't go outside", Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

He noticed she was still watching Bevis and Butthead. He set his lunch bag down and pulled out his food to heat in Roman's microwave. He didn't get a chance to eat his lunch. He pulled out two juice boxes and handed her one. She turned it over and shook it. He chuckled.

"Its Apple juice in a box", he said.

He took it back and poked the straw into the hole.

"You have to suck it up", Dean said slowly.

She didn't understand him, but watched as he did the same to his small box. She copied his movements.

* * *

After work, Roman went to the store to buy things he'll need, or more what Quinn would need. He couldn't exactly walk out of here with women's shampoo and clothes. Roman thought it over, she didn't look bad in his clothes.

He grabbed two bottles of baby shampoo and baby lotion. No one would question him on that, because he usually bought his patients baby things after they've had their baby.

"Hey big brother", he turned to see his sister Nia.

"Hey", he returned.

"What are you doing?", she asked, hugging him.

"Care package for Lillian", he said, showing her the shampoo.

She nodded.

"How is she? I was planning on going to visit her with mom. If you want I can take the care package over to her", she said.

He nodded.

"She's good. Baby boy was seven pounds", Roman said.

"Wow. Now what's this for you? Your eightieth baby that you've delivered?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"And none of them are yours", she said playfully.

He chuckled.

"You sound like mom", he said.

"You're getting old brother, clocks ticking", she said, patting his shoulder.

"I love my job, with each new life I bring in, I'm happy", he said smiling.

She smiled.

"I know, but you've got that big house and wouldn't it be nice to fill it with little feet", she said.

"It would, I just haven't found the right woman to come home to yet", he said.

"Lana's been rounding the house again. Mom welcomes her in because it's too impolite to kick her out", Nia said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to her about staying away", Roman said.

Nia nodded.

"I'll let you finish up. See you at family dinner Sunday", Nia called back.

* * *

Roman arrived home to see that Seth was also here with Dean. They were both watching Quinn stick something together.

"What is she doing?", Roman asked.

"Making a doll I think. She pulled off small string like pieces of wood and started sewing them together, without a needle I might add.", Dean said.

She stopped what she was doing to wave at Roman. He smiled.

"Hi Quinn", he said.

She watched him walk into the kitchen. Dean and Seth noticed the look in her eyes as she watched him. She went back to sewing the doll when she couldn't see him anymore.

"I think she has a crush on Roman", Dean whispered to Seth.

Both men stood and went to find their friend. He was pulling things out of the bags.

"Baby stuff? Is there something you want to tell us?", Dean joked.

"Very funny, this is for Lillian and her new baby. This though, is for Quinn", he said, pointing to the shampoo.

"That reminds me, I brought over some of my sister's old clothes. Should fit her", Seth said.

"Thanks", Roman said.

"I also brought books over so you could read to her", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Well, I'm off", Dean said.

"Where?", Roman asked.

"Investigating", Dean said, taking his phone out and taking a picture of Quinn.

"What's that for?", Roman asked.

"Relax, I told my dad I was going to the next town, but I'm not. I'm going to find her family and let them know she's ok.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"You should ask for Brie", Roman said.

Dean thought about it.

"How do you know she's still alive?", Dean asked.

"I don't. Just thought you could give it a shot", Roman shrugged.

" _Mother",_ Quinn said, looking between the men.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think she might know who you guys are talking about.", Seth said.

Quinn placed down the half made doll and moved closer to the men.

" _Mother",_ she repeated excitedly.

It was no use, they didn't understand. She tried to remember the word in their language, but couldn't seem to find it in her head. Seth bent down a bit.

"You know Brie?", Seth asked.

He has never met the woman, but Dean and Roman had told him about her. Telling their friends that they weren't as evil as they were made out to be.

She nodded.

" _She's my mother",_ she said.

Dean looked at Roman.

"I'm going to find her", he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Be careful Dean. It's going to get dark soon", Seth said.

Dean nodded before walking out. Quinn looked at Roman and Seth.

"I say we start teaching her a few of our words. We really need to communicate with her now", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Dean waved as the guys let him out of the gate. He drove a few minutes out and parked his car between some trees. He got out and grabbed his flashlight. Walking deeper and deeper into the woods. He couldn't even see his car anymore.

"Good idea Dean, why not go out alone in the fucking dark", he mumbled to himself.

If it wasn't for the flashlight, he wouldn't be able to see where he was going.

"I should have brought Seth or Roman, yeah Roman's bigger", Dean said to himself.

He tripped over something and dropped his flashlight. It rolled a bit away from him.

"Son of a bitch", he growled.

He was about to get up, when his flashlight was put in front of his face. He looked up more and noticed the girl from before.

"Quinn", she said.

He smiled. She was really pretty, looked to be a little older than Quinn, but not by much. He nodded.

"Do you know Brie?", he asked.

She perked up.

"Brie", she repeated.

He nodded. He could tell she was thinking really hard about something. She met his eyes, they were really pretty when the light from the stick he was holding flashed on them. She helped him up and took his hand in hers. He swallowed and followed. Stopping after awhile, she placed her hand on his chest.

" _Don't move and don't follow me",_ she said.

Dean raised a brow. She smiled and left him there. He assumed she told him to stay put, so he did. A few minutes later, he heard voices. Two women. He poked his head around the tree.

" _Sky, what on earth are you talking about?",_ Brie asked.

" _Trust me",_ Sky said.

Brie looked up and spotted Dean. She backed up a bit, but Sky stopped her.

" _He's harmless and he knows where Quinn is",_ Sky said.

Dean came around the tree. Shocked to see that she was still very much alive.

"Dean", he pointed to himself.

He hoped she remembered him. She seemed to be thinking about it, then she remembered. A smile forming on her face.

"Dean", she repeated.

She went over to him and hugged him. Dean smiled.

"Its nice to see you too", he said.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him. He was older now and very handsome.

" _You know him aunt Brie?",_ Sky asked.

Brie looked at Sky and nodded.

" _Remember that story about the little boys? This is one of them",_ Brie said.

Sky smiled. Dean smiled back.

"Sky", Brie said, pointing at Sky.

Dean nodded. He pulled his phone out and found the picture of Quinn. He showed her and Brie gasped. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Safe", Dean said.

Brie met his eyes and smiled.

"Baby", Brie said, pointing to her stomach.

Dean's jaw dropped open slightly. Catching on.

"This is your baby, the one from when we met you", he said, more to himself.

Brie pointed to herself.

"Baby", she repeated.

Dean nodded.

"She's safe", he repeated.

"Roman?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Safe", he repeated.


	8. Chapter 8-Check Up

Seth was teaching Quinn the ABC's. He would say a letter and she would repeat it. She realized that if she said it right, he would smile. If she was wrong, he would repeat the letter. Roman watched from the chair next to them. His smile distracted her most of the time. Seth caught on to this.

"Hey Rome", he said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Mind staying in the kitchen till Dean comes back?", he asked.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"You're distracting her", Seth smiled.

Roman didn't know what to say to that. He nodded and stood, walking into the kitchen to check on dinner.

* * *

Sky walked Dean back to his car. She tucked her long hair behind her ear. Dean smiled. She noticed his cheeks made dimples like hers. Touching his cheek.

"Man, you sure are pretty", he said.

He placed his hand on top of hers. She felt a flutter in her stomach. It was a good flutter.

"Why couldn't you have been born inside the fence", he said.

He released her hand before getting into his car. She watched his car back up and then drive off in the direction of the fence. She sighed.

" _Sky",_ Brie called to her.

She watched the way the young girl looked at him. There were no boys their ages or close. As mothers, they feared their girls would never know what love felt like.

" _He's handsome",_ Sky said shyly.

Brie smiled.

" _He is, very much so",_ Brie said.

Sky's smile fell.

" _I know their kind doesn't like us. So I know he would never look at me the way a man is suppose too.",_ she said.

" _He's a man, he'll look at you that way, but won't, or more like can't, want you",_ Brie said.

" _Because I grew up outside of the fence",_ Sky said.

Brie nodded.

* * *

Dean arrived back at Roman's house. Getting inside, Seth was teaching her to read. Pronouncing the words. He closed the book and Roman came out of the kitchen.

"So?", Roman asked.

"Brie is her mom", Dean said smiling.

Roman looked at Quinn.

" _Mother",_ she said.

"I think that's what she's been saying. _Mother_ is mom in her language", Seth said.

He tried to figure out the spelling and wrote mother beside it. He didn't know if he wrote what she said down correctly, but now he knew what that word meant.

"I think I can figure out what language she's speaking", Seth said.

"How?", Roman asked.

"I'll need to drive to the other town tomorrow after work, their library has more books on ancient languages", he said.

"You think it's ancient?", Dean asked.

"I mean ancient as in nonexistent. Whoever taught them this language obviously knew what they were doing. Picking a language no one in the world could come to understand", Seth said.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get anymore nerdish then you just did now. No wonder you became a teacher", Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense though", Roman said.

"Seth being a teacher and a nerd? Of course it makes sense", Dean said.

Roman couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Seth laughed as well.

"Ok teach, do your thing", Dean said to Seth.

Dean sat in front of Quinn and played a recording of her mom. After Dean showed Brie that he could record her voice. She said a few things he recorded.

 _Quinn, trust them. They won't hurt you, I promise. I love you baby and I'll see you soon",_ her mother's voice said.

Quinn smiled. Roman placed his hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Mind sending me that. I could use the translator computer they have.", Seth said.

Dean nodded and texted it to him.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?", Roman asked.

"No, I've got a few papers to grade", Seth said.

"I told my parents I would go to theirs", Dean said.

Roman nodded. He walked them to the door. He watched them drive off and walked back inside.

"Dinner's ready", he said to Quinn.

He lifted her and took her to the table. Sitting her down as he went to get their plates. He looked at Quinn again. Why hadn't he seen it? She did look a bit like Brie.

He set her plate down.

"I'll get you home Quinn, I promise", he said.

Home. She missed home. She poked at the food on her plate. She didn't have this where she was from either. He sat across from her.

"After dinner, I'm taking you to the clinic to check you over. Take some blood samples to test.", he said.

She gave him a confused look as she chewed on her food. It was kinda like what he gave her yesterday. Except this was white.

"Chicken Alfredo linguini", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I figured you liked the Spaghetti, you'll like this too", he said.

He liked having her here. It didn't feel as lonely as it usually did when he ate dinner. Even if she didn't talk at all, her presence was enough for him.

* * *

After dinner, she limped back out of the bathroom. Roman grabbed his keys to the clinic.

"Ready for that check up?", he asked.

He grabbed one of his sweaters and put it on her. Carrying her to his truck in his garage. He set her in the back.

"You have to be quiet Quinn", he whispered.

He placed a finger against his lips. She understood that and nodded. Laying down in the back seat. He got in the front and drove to the clinic.

She could see as they passed lights and bumps in the road. Finally he stopped. He parked and got off. Opening the back door. He helped her out. Unlocking the back door to the clinic. He made his way to his office.

Setting her down on his desk, he went back and locked his door. He grabbed gloves and a kit to take blood. He removed her sweater and took one of her arms. She watched, confused as to why he was doing this.

"It's going to hurt just a pinch", he said, cleaning the spot on her skin.

He stuck something in her arm and it hurt just a bit when he poked her. Glaring at him, he smiled.

"Don't give me that look, as adorable as it is", he said.

She watched as he filled a tube and then took the pointing thing out of her arm. He placed a weird bandage on her arm.

"All done, see that wasn't too bad", he said.

She still glared at him and touched her arm where he had the needle. Touching her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She felt her cheeks warm at his touch.

"Now, this part you might not like, but I need to check you", he said.

He walked to another room connected to his office. He locked that door too. Walking back over to Quinn and picking her up.

He walked back into the other room and placed her on the table. Laying her back. She was confused once again. She looked around, photos of women with baby's inside them. She felt Roman tug her clothes down.

She watched him. He seemed nervous. He put new gloves on. She watched as his hand touched her and she jumped up.

" _Don't touch me",_ she said, backing away from him.

He held her to him.

"It's ok, calm down. I swear I won't hurt you", he said.

" _Don't touch me, please. You can't do this",_ she cried.

He closed his eyes.

"I won't, ok, I won't", he said.

She stopped struggling.

"No hurt", he said.

She gripped the back of his shirt as he held her. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", he whispered.

He wiped her tears and dressed her. She looked down every time he tried to meet her eyes. She would look away. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"Let's go home huh", he said.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you Quinn", he whispered.

He lifted her and walked out back. He was lucky the clinic wasn't busy at night. A few people here and there. Sitting her in the back. She laid down. He sighed before closing the door. Walking back into the clinic and found a night nurse.

"Hello Dr. Reigns", the nurse smiled.

"Hey, can you get these sent to the lab? I wrote it down in her file what to test for.", he said.

She nodded.

"If I'm not here when the results come in, just leave it on my desk", he said.

"Yes Dr. Reigns", she said, before walking passed him.

He was about to walk out and back to his car.

"Roman, wait", he stopped.

He sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I can't, I'm busy Lana", he said, about to push the door open.

"Roman", she said.

He looked at her.

"What?", he asked.

"I heard you and Seth are friends again. That's great", she said.

He nodded.

"He's been my best friend for a long time", he said.

She was playing with her hands.

"Does this mean, that maybe there's a chance that we could", she stopped.

"No. He told me what happened. You and your friends got him drunk Lana.", he said.

"We just wanted to loosen him up. He's so stiff", she said.

"Something could have happened to him and I won't forgive that. Dean and I like Seth just the way he is", Roman said.

He turned and walked out. She followed.

"I love you Roman, please. I'm sorry", she said.

"I did love you Lana. **Did**. I can't trust you, I can't count on you, and I can't leave you alone with my friends.", he said.

She cried a bit.

"I'm sorry", he shrugged.

He got in his car and drove home. Looking back, Quinn was in the fetal position, still not meeting his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9-Chocolate

The next morning, Roman got ready for work. He walked into Quinn's room to check on her. She sat up and had a terrified look on her face. She pulled her legs into her.

"I won't hurt you Quinn", he said softly.

He took a step into the room and she moved back away from him. He sighed and left. He didn't like that she was afraid of him. She didn't understand what he was trying to do last night. He should have waited till she was more familiar with English words.

She could hear him in the kitchen. She stood slowly and as quietly as she could. She made her way to the bathroom. The boot he had put her leg in helped. Once she was done, she made her way to the living room and he walked out of the kitchen. He looked at her and turned on the tv.

"I'll be by to check on you at lunch", he said softly.

* * *

Dean made his way out of the gate. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Parking his truck between some trees, he got off and walked deeper into the trees.

"Sky", he called.

He looked around. His mind asking him what in the hell was he doing here? He shouldn't be here.

"This is crazy Ambrose", he mumbled.

He shook his head and turned to leave. He stopped when she poked her head around a tree. His heart sped up.

" _Why are you looking for me?",_ she asked.

"Um", the language barrier.

She realized this and came around more. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" _I forgot, you don't understand me. In that case I should tell you that you are extremely handsome. I wish things were different",_ she said.

Dean could tell by her body language that she was saying something important. She met his eyes.

"You are beautiful", he said.

She blushed. She knew what that word meant. She took a step back.

"Beautiful", she said softly.

He took slow steps till he reached her. Her heart was beating fast. His fingers touched her cheek and her eyes closed.

"I shouldn't feel this way towards you. Hell, all I know about you is your name.", he said.

She opened her eyes. His were the bluest she had ever seen.

" _Sky",_ they both turned when someone called her name.

She looked back at Dean.

"Go", she said.

He took a step away from her. She didn't want him to leave, but if her dad saw him, it wouldn't be good.

"Go", she repeated.

Dean went back over to her and kissed her. He left her standing there, shocked. He quickly left.

" _Sky",_ her dad called again.

She shook her head.

" _I'm coming",_ she called back.

She went towards him and her dad had his hands set on his hips.

" _Grandmother is back. She wants a word with everyone",_ he said.

She nodded. He touched her forehead.

" _Do you feel sick?",_ he asked.

She knew she was probably blushing from Dean's surprise kiss.

" _No",_ she said.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" _Let's go",_ he said.

She looked behind her once more. A smile on her face.

* * *

Roman couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's terrified look. He never wanted her to look at him that way. On his way home for lunch, he stopped and grabbed two roses and a teddy bear. Getting home, he walked in to see Dean and Seth. Dean was peeling an orange and Seth was teaching Quinn a new word.

"Hey, someone learned what a dog is today", Seth said.

Roman smiled and looked at Quinn. Her smile slipped and she looked down. Her hands in her lap. Dean and Seth noticed.

"What's up with that?", Dean asked.

"I took her to the clinic and tried to give her a check up. I think she thought I was after something else.", Roman said, setting down his bag.

"She doesn't understand Roman.", Seth said.

"I know. I should have waited till she understood a little better", he said.

He lifted the roses and teddy bear. Dean smiled.

"Always the romantic", Dean said.

"Its an apology", Roman corrected.

"You could have done it without the gifts", Dean said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Can I have a second alone with her? Please", Roman asked.

Dean and Seth stood.

"I have to go anyway. I took the rest of the day off in order to find out her peoples history. Our library doesn't have what I need, so I have to drive six hours out of town.", Seth said.

"Alright, if you need anything, call me", Roman said.

Seth nodded. He pulled out a Hershey's kiss and gave it to Quinn. She shook her head no.

"Man, you've got her traumatized. A few minutes ago she was scarfing these things down.", Seth said.

That didn't make Roman feel better. Seth handed him some.

"Make up and then give her a damn chocolate", Seth said.

He left and Dean patted Roman's back.

"I'm staying. I've got nothing else to do.", Dean said.

Roman nodded and waited till Dean was in the kitchen. He sat on the coffee table in front of Quinn.

"Quinn", he said.

She squeezed her knees. He reached out and lifted her chin with his finger.

"I'm sorry. No hurt. Promise.", he said.

He held out the roses with his other hand and smiled. She looked down at them and then took them. A smile forming on her face. She smelled them. Her great grandmother had told her about how her husband courted her.

" _He would bring me a flower every day. I wanted to finish school and he said he would wait till I was ready. Leaving a flower to show that he was still around and waiting.",_ her great grandmother had said.

Was Roman trying to court her? He smiled.

"And also this", he said.

He handed her the soft, brown, thing. She we confused.

"It's a teddy bear. Safe", he said.

She squeezed it to her.

"I'm sorry", he said, placing his hand over his heart.

She nodded. Leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smelled so good, she thought. She saw the chocolates Seth had left.

"Dog", she said.

He smiled and nodded. Handing her a chocolate.

"Chocolate", he said.

That was too complicated for her to pronounce. She shook her head and grabbed the book Seth was teaching her from. She opened it and pointed to the dog.

"Dog", she said.

He cupped her chin in one hand and forced her to look at him. His face inches from hers.

"Cho-co-late", he said.

She couldn't take her eyes off his lips. The tip of his tongue would touch his bottom lip. She didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but she hated him for it. Did he know what he was doing to her?

"Cho-co-late", he repeated.

She bit her lip and Roman couldn't help but watch. He swallowed. She was tempting him.

"Cho-co-late", she repeated.

He smiled and lifted the candy. She took it happily. Two could play at this game, she thought. Grabbing the book and showing Roman.

" _Dog",_ she said in her language.

He smirked, knowing very well what she was doing. He cleared his throat. She continued to point at the picture.

" _Dog",_ she repeated happily.

He wet his lips and repeated the word. She giggled and nodded.

" _Good",_ she said, before turning the page.

She loved looking at all these pictures. Roman watched as she happily looked through the book.

"You should teach her what a kiss is next or give her an anatomy class", Dean said shrugging.

Roman glared at him. Dean smirked.

"That's what got me into this apology mess in the first place", Roman reminded his friend.

* * *

Seth got to the library. He only had a few hours to search. He decided to start on the computer. Taking the usb drive that held Brie's message to Quinn. The computer analyzed it. Translating the message to English from Náhuatl. Seth had never heard that language before. He wrote down the word.

"Seth", he turned to see Emma walking his way.

He closed down each page and cleared the history. Putting away his phone and papers.

"Hey Emma", he replied.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Oh, I came to do some research for my kids. Yeah, thinking of a new project for them", he said.

She nodded.

"So, now that I have you here in front of me. What do you say we get dinner tonight?", she said.

Seth knew she has a crush on him. Its why Lana, her, and Charlotte got him drunk that night.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, won't it be a little weird since I", he stopped.

Emma looked down at her hands.

"It was an accident", she said.

"Yeah, an accident that caused me to lose my friend. It just won't feel right Emma, I'm sorry", Seth said.

Emma nodded.

"I'll see you around though", he said.

"Yeah", she said.

He walked towards the front where he would find the books information. Finding it, he typed in the name. A book popped up. He wrote down the name. He cleared it and went in search of it. Finding the slot empty.

"No book", he whispered.

He walked towards the front again to find Vickie, the librarian.

"Hello Seth, what can I do for you?", she asked smiling.

"I'm looking for this book, but it's not there", he said.

She nodded and set down the paper. Typing in the name on her computer.

"That book has been checked out a long time. Years actually", Vickie said.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Address belongs to someone in your town", she said.

"Can you tell me who?", he asked.

She smirked.

"You know I can't give you that kind of information", she said.

"Come on Vik, its important I find this book", he said.

She wrote down the address and went to hand it to him. She pulled back when he reached for it.

"How about a date with Roman?", she asked.

He raised a brow. Roman would kill him if he said yes.

"He's seeing someone", Seth said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is he back with Lana?", she asked.

"No, someone new. Dean and I haven't even met her yet.", Seth said.

"Fine", she said, handing him the information.

He smiled.

"I never gave that to you. I doubt you'll find them though", she shrugged.

"Why?", he asked.

"I remember that girl. When my mom was running the library, that girl would come in here to study. I was just a little girl, but I remember her. It was around the time that this whole thing started with the wild ones", Vickie said.

Seth nodded.

"One day she was just gone. Like a lot of people were.", she said.

Seth had heard the stories.

"Thanks Vickie", Seth said.

She nodded. He searched for as much of this languages history as he could. It was dark out and the library would close in an hour. Once done, he waved to Vickie as he left.

"Get home safe Seth", she called.

"I will, goodnight", he returned.

He has never been out this late driving. With his luck, rain started pouring and hard. He sighed. He was glad he wasn't far from home now. Before he knew it, a deer jumped out and he swerved. His car hit a tree, making him hit his forehead against the steering wheel.


	10. Chapter 10-Hurt

Sky and Willow were coming back home from collecting water. They heard the crash and then a horn blaring.

" _Should we?",_ Sky asked.

" _Someone could be hurt",_ Willow said.

They quickly made their way towards the sound. Knowing the woods well, they wouldn't get lost at night. Seeing the light, they went around. A man was leaning forward.

" _We have to get him out",_ Willow said.

Willow checked to see if he was breathing. She held his upper body while Sky held his waist. Laying him down on the floor.

" _Go back home and bring me what I need Sky. His head is bleeding way too much. We need to stop it and get him warm.",_ Willow said.

Sky nodded and ran. The rain had stopped, but they were certain it would start again soon.

" _I have to cover you",_ she said to Seth's unconscious form.

She looked over his face and smiled. He was handsome. She tried to pull his body away from the car. Sky arrived and handed Willow the bag. They hung a tarp to cover them from the rain. Sky starting a fire.

" _Maybe we should tell someone about him. He could be dangerous",_ Sky said.

Willow nodded.

" _Aunt Brie might know him. Maybe he's the other boy she met",_ Sky said.

" _Bring her",_ Willow said.

Sky left again. Willow cleaned his wound. It was pretty bad, they didn't have a way of closing it. She mixed a few things together before placing it on a clean rag. It would keep it from getting infected. Willow covered his body with a fur. She sat and quietly waited for either Brie to arrive or for him to wake up.

* * *

Dean, Roman, and Quinn were enjoying dinner. They had given her chicken, green beans, and potatoes.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded. Quinn looked between them.

"Do you like her?", Dean asked.

Roman looked at Quinn. She smiled and he returned it.

"Its strange, I don't know anything about her, but I want too. She's beautiful and the way she looks at me, man, it makes me feel like I can do anything", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Her friend, Sky, I found myself looking for her today. It was like I woke up today and I needed to see her.", Dean said.

Quinn lifted her head.

" _Sky",_ she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Sky", he said.

He knew she recognized the name. She responded to it.

"What are we going to do man", Roman said.

"I don't know. Its not like we can just sneak them in and expect them to hide away for the rest of their lives.", Dean said.

"I don't know if I can give her up Dean", Roman said.

Someone knocked on Roman's front door. He stood.

"Take her to the basement", Roman said.

Dean nodded and lifted Quinn. Carefully placing her on the first step. He placed a finger against his lips and she nodded. She knew that meant to stay quiet. He closed the door and made his way to the living room.

"He hasn't come home and I tried calling him. So did my mom and dad. Nothing", Randy said.

"What's going on?", Dean asked.

"Seth hasn't come. He's not answering his phone either.", Roman said.

"He told us he was driving across to the library. I'm sure he's fine", Dean said.

"I know, but the library has been closed for the past two hours. He should have been home by now", Randy said.

"Maybe he stayed in town. You know Seth, he doesn't like traveling at night. He probably didn't want to drive in the rain either", Roman said.

Randy nodded. Seth had done that once before.

"Yeah, he probably forgot his charger too. It's late, and he didn't want to call the house to worry you", Dean said.

Randy nodded.

"If you hear from him, please shoot me a text", Randy said.

"We will", Roman said.

He walked Randy to the door and watched him drive off. Dean walked back into the living room with Quinn in his arms. He set her on the couch.

"You don't think Seth would drive back right now. Do you?", Dean asked.

Roman was worried his friend would. That was Dean's answer. He grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I'm going to drive to the other town and just check. It will ease my mind and yours", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Dean left. Quinn looked worriedly at Roman. He squeezed her shoulder. She knew something was wrong.

* * *

Seth's head hurt. He groaned.

" _Don't move",_ a sweet voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw the fire. He turned and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She smiled.

" _Your head",_ she said, touching near his wound.

Seth touched and winced. He remembered now, he was in an accident. He tried to sit up, but she stopped him.

"No", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Seth", he said.

She looked down at her hands. Sky and Quinn had taken to some English words quickly. Willow on the other hand was embarrassed to use it. Seth reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you", he said.

" _Willow",_ Brie said.

Brie and Sky appeared. They looked at Seth and he did the same.

" _He said his name was Seth",_ Willow said.

Brie nodded. She looked back at him.

"Brie, Sky", she said, pointing at herself and then Sky.

Seth smiled and then looked at the girl who stayed by his side. Brie knew Willow was a bit shy.

"Willow", Brie said.

"Willow", Seth repeated.

Brie noticed the way he was looking at her. She knew her daughter and her friends were beautiful and any man who didn't think so must be blind.

" _He has a deep cut on his head. He'll need his healers",_ Willow said, trying to distract herself from Seth's stare.

Brie nodded.

" _I'm going to keep watch over his truck. Maybe it will catch someone's eyes and they'll stop.",_ Sky said.

Brie nodded.

" _Be careful",_ she said.

Sky left. Brie looked at Willow.

" _He's cute isn't he",_ she said.

Willow blushed, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Dean drove as slow as he could. Hoping if Seth did drive, he would have pulled over during the heavy rain. He stopped when he noticed Seth's car against a tree.

"Shit", he said.

He got off his quickly. Running to the car.

"Seth", he called.

He noticed the marks on the floor. Like someone had dragged something. Dean followed the trail. He tripped over something and growled.

"Damn it", he mumbled.

He went to reach for his phone for the flashlight, someone else's hand grabbed it first. He looked up and saw Sky. He smiled.

"We have to stop meeting like this", he said.

"Seth", she said.

He stood quickly and nodded.

"Do you know where he is?", Dean asked.

She took Dean's hand and pulled him to follow. Dean could see a fire up ahead. Sky turned to him.

"Hurt", she said.

Dean bent down beside Seth. Seth smiled.

"We've been looking for you everywhere buddy", Dean said.

"I don't know where my phone is. They pulled me out of my car", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"We have to get you to Roman", Dean said.

Seth nodded. He helped him up, Willow taking Seth's other side. Sky lit the way with Dean's light. Getting to Dean's truck, they set Seth inside. Seth took Willow's hand. She looked at him.

"You saved me", he said.

She smiled. He let go and she closed the door. Dean looked at Sky and took his phone back. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He got in his truck.

"Seth", Willow called.

That took him by surprise, but he smiled. She handed him his bag. He took it. She waved as Dean drove off.

* * *

Dean called Roman and told him what happened. After making sure Quinn would be alright at home, he went to the clinic. Dean's truck pulled in and he helped Dean bring Seth in. Dean called Seth's family to let them know.

He had Seth in a hospital bed. Cleaned up and his wound stitched.

"Someone took good care of you. They cleaned your wound and put some stuff to stop the bleeding. I think it was sort of like vaseline, but its strange, the texture was different. I had samples sent to the labs to be sure", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"Get some rest, I'll be by to check on you in a few minutes", Roman said.

Seth had fallen asleep. He knew his friend was exhausted. A few minutes later, a nurse walked into his office to let him know Seth's family was here. Roman walked in to see Seth's family around him. He smiled.

"So, I checked your xrays. No broken bones, no concussion either. You can go home if you want, but I think it would be better if you stay the night", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"No driving for awhile bud", Roman said.

"I knew you were going to say that", Seth said.

Seth's mom hugged Roman.

"See you tomorrow kid", Roman said.

Seth waved.

* * *

Roman got home to find Quinn asleep on his couch. She was hugging her teddy bear and he smiled. He sat down on his coffee table and touched her arm. She woke up and sat up. She wiped her eyes.

"Bed?", she asked.

He nodded. He moved beside her, she could tell he was worried about something.

"Hurt?", she asked.

He looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her. She was caught off guard. He pulled away. He was going to apologize, but didn't get the chance. She placed her hands against his cheeks and pulled his face back towards hers. Connecting their lips.

It was a feeling she's never had before. He smiled as their lips moved together. He gently laid her back and she let him.

"Quinn", he whispered.

Meeting her eyes, he nipped her bottom lip. He stood and lifted her into his arms. He took them to his room and laid her down. She watched him.

He removed his shirt and her eyes ran over his now bare chest. He laid on top of her and continued to kiss her, his hands lifted her shirt. He met her eyes before looking at the shirt. She knew what he wanted and so she removed it.

The first time he tried to touch her, he didn't ask for permission. Now that he asked, she let him. He removed her shorts and then sat up on his knees. He lowered his and removed them. She blushed, he was her first naked man. Getting even more nervous.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can", he said.

He parted her legs and she watched. Feeling his tongue against her, her breathing picked up. She closed her eyes, the feeling was incredible to her. He lifted his head from between her legs.

"I think your good to go", he said.

This would have been so much better if she understood what he was saying to her. He covered her body with his again, feeling something press against her bottom half. He lifted one of her legs and looked between them. Taking himself in his hand and pushing into her.

It hurt, she tried pushing against his chest to move him away, but he wouldn't budge.

" _Stop",_ she said.

"It will feel good soon", he whispered.

Tears fell from her eyes. He didn't move, waiting for the pleasure to kick in for her. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, his hands squeezing and massaging her breasts. He knew it was ok to start moving when she touched him and kissed his shoulder. It was slow, but he knew he couldn't push it since it was her first time.

He watched as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. He ran his finger over her lips and they parted. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, louder, scream louder", he panted.

Placing her hands against his neck, he looked down at her. He couldn't help it, his hips snapped hard into hers. Her eyes closed tightly, her moans louder.

"Roman", she moaned.

He smiled.

"That's it baby", he replied.

* * *

Lana had come over to Roman's house after hearing about what happened to Seth. She wanted to see if Roman was ok. Before she was able to knock, she heard moaning and a woman scream Roman's name. She didn't recognize her voice.

"Oh fuck", that was Roman.

Lana walked back to her car and drove away. She would find out who Roman was with and make that woman wish she never looked at him again.


	11. Chapter 11-Oh Brother

It was late morning, Roman woke up to find Quinn on his chest. He had made love to her twice. The second time, she initiated it. Touching him and kissing his neck. He wasn't going to say no. She moved a bit and lifted her head to look up at him. She smiled before wiping her eyes.

"Hey", he said softly, touching her cheek.

She lifted up and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her on top of him. She blushed at feeling him enter her.

"Slowly", he said.

He moved her hips, showing her what he wanted her to do. She caught on quickly.

"Quinn", he whispered.

She watched him close his eyes in pleasure. He sat up and she buried her hand in his hair as his mouth moved over her chest. He looked up into her eyes.

"I love you", he whispered.

She stopped and swallowed. He realized she knows what that means. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you", he repeated.

Her mouth opened to repeat those words, but their bedroom door flew open. Dean stood there before he quickly closed the door.

"Sorry", he said.

Roman kissed Quinn before pulling away from her.

"Stay", he said.

She nodded. She watched him put clothes on before walking out. Dean was on his couch when he walked into the living room.

"What are you doing Rome? You have to return her to her people. Pure. Now she's not. What if they have to be virgins before they give them away or something?", Dean said.

"What if I don't want to return her? She'll be safe here with me. No one has to know", Roman said.

"And what happens when she gets bored and goes outside? They will kill her Rome", Dean said.

"I love her", Roman said.

Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry brother, but she can't stay here. I'm saying this for her safety. You know what happens to them if they get caught here or anywhere else.", Dean said.

Roman knew Dean was right.

"I don't know how I'm going to let her go", Roman said.

"When the time comes, I can do it", Dean said.

Roman nodded and looked back towards the hall.

"Seth called me and said to meet him here.", Dean said.

"Why?", Roman asked.

Before Dean could say he didn't know, Seth walked into Roman's house.

"You should be resting", Roman said, helping Seth sit down.

"How did you get here anyway?", Dean asked.

"Randy dropped me off", he said.

Both men nodded and watched as Seth pulled papers out of his bag.

"You found out all this at the library?", Dean asked, looking over the papers.

"No, I did all this last night. Randy didn't want to let me go to sleep, he was afraid I wouldn't wake up. So, I started looking things up", Seth said.

Both men nodded.

"So, I found out it's Nahuatl. It's a language that is very much still around, but only in Mexico.", Seth said.

He handed Roman the paper.

"I also found out that the library has a book on learning the language.", Seth said.

"Great, let's learn it", Dean said.

"The problem is, someone checked it out. A long time ago. Like our great grandparents long time ago", Seth said.

"Someone didn't want others to learn it", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"I asked Vickie for the name of the person who checked it out. Turns out that woman lives here in our town or lived here", Seth said.

He handed the address to Dean. He nodded.

"Isn't this the address to the abandoned house near where your parents live Rome?", Dean asked, handing the paper to him.

Roman nodded.

"So what, she taught others and they just left?", Roman asked.

"I don't know. We have to find this woman", Seth said.

"She might be dead, what that woman would be ninety, or close to it", Dean said.

Roman went to his room where Quinn was. She sat up when he walked in. She smiled and he kissed her.

"I need your help", he said.

She looked at him confused. He could hear Dean trying to stop Seth. He turned to see his friend standing in the door way.

"What the hell Roman. You slept with her", Seth said.

Roman handed his shirt to Quinn and she put it on.

"Don't. I already got an earful from Dean", Roman said.

She looked between the men. Feeling the tension, she wondered if it had anything to do with what they did last night. She placed her hand on Roman's arm, rubbing gently. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. He touched her cheek before looking back at his friends.

Seth sighed and sat beside Quinn. Dean handed Seth his phone and Seth pressed record.

"Gina Bella?", he asked.

" _How do you know my grandmother's names?",_ she asked.

She looked at the men.

" _Gina is my grandmother, great grandmother",_ she said.

Seth stopped the recording and stood.

"Dean, let's go back to the library. The computer can translate what she said", Seth said.

"Seth, you need to rest. You were in an accident last night. You need sleep", Roman said.

"Ok look, after we find out what she said, I'll rest. I can take naps to and from in the car", Seth said.

Roman sighed, but nodded.

"Take care of him Dean", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"And you enjoy, that", Dean said, wiggling his brows at Roman.

Roman couldn't help his smile.

"Don't encourage him Dean", Seth said.

He walked his friends out before making his way back to Quinn. He checked her cast to make sure nothing happened to it last night.

"Hungry?", he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean and Seth made their way to the next town.

"I can't believe he slept with her", Seth said.

"He loves her, Seth. I caught him and he told me how he wanted to keep her. When it's time, I'll be the one to take her home", Dean said.

"It's not fair to him. Especially after everything that happened with Lana", Seth said.

"Tell me about it. Quinn is in love with him too", Dean said.

"I know. We don't have to speak her language to catch that", Seth said.

Dean got an idea. He didn't know if it was a good one, but he figured Seth could weigh the options.

"Can I run something by you?", Dean asked.

Seth nodded.

"Say we figure all this out and say this woman is still alive. What are the odds of our town accepting them?", Dean asked.

Seth looked over to him.

"It would probably be half and half. I mean, a lot of our family and friends in town don't like the way the wild ones are treated. Others can care less what happens to them as long as they don't bother them", Seth said.

"Maybe Roman can keep Quinn. I mean, if it wasn't for the ones who disappeared, Quinn would have been born inside the fence. She's one of us", Dean said.

"Its not that easy Dean and you know it. Too much time has passed, so much damage done", Seth said.

"And who says the wild ones actually caused this damage? The Wyatts? I don't trust them Seth, not one bit", Dean said.

Seth had to agree with Dean there.

"Once we figure all this out, we should talk to our dads. They would sit and listen, we can ask them what to do about this", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Lana knew where his sister worked. She decided to act like she just happened to be shopping here. Bumping into Nia.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked today", Lana said.

Nia rolled her eyes. She always showed up, asking how she was, how her parents were, and then she asked her to help her get back with her brother. Never going to happen, Nia always wanted to say.

"Yeah, crazy. I guess it's your lucky day", Nia said.

"So um, how are you? Your little girl?", she asked.

There it was. Nia smiled.

"Great, happy. You?", Nia said.

"Busy working, you know", Lana said.

Nia nodded.

"How are your parents? I saw your mom at the grocery store the other day", Lana said.

"Oh yeah, she didn't say. They both are great.", Nia said.

"That's good", Lana said.

Nia nodded and was about to excuse herself.

"Is your brother seeing anyone?", Lana asked.

Nia sighed. Poor girl just couldn't take a hint.

"Lana, he's happy and just wants to forget what happened. Its over, you need to do the same", Nia said.

"So he is seeing someone", Lana said.

"No Lana, he's not", Nia said.

Nia turned to leave.

"So the moaning and screams of his name when I went to go see him were what?", Lana asked.

Nia looked at her.

"Look, I don't know. If he is, I'm happy for him. He deserves a good girl and to be happy.", Nia said.

Lana shook her head.

"I'll see you around Lana", Nia said, leaving.

She wondered if what Lana said was true. Deciding to go pay her dear brother a visit. Showing up at his house when he wasn't home. She walked in and decided to snoop. Seeing a woman's bag on the couch, Quinn stitched into it.

"Quinn", she said.

Hearing a noise in the kitchen, she went to check. There was a plate and cup on the table. Someone had knocked the chair back. Nia bent down to pick it up. She turned slightly and saw feet. She lifted the table cloth. A woman was hugging her legs and shaking.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you Quinn?", Nia asked.

The woman pointed to herself.

"Quinn", she said.

"Oh shit, are you a wild one? Oh brother, what have you gotten yourself into?", Nia said.

She noticed the cast on Quinn. Nia held her hand out.

"Its ok", Nia said.

Quinn shook her head no.

"Roman", Quinn said.

Nia nodded. She pulled her phone out and called her brother.

"Get your ass to your place and now", Nia said, hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12-Finding Gina

Roman had to go to the clinic after they called him and told him that Quinn's blood results were back. He read them over and she was clean. He grabbed his doctor bag and added a few things he needed to change her cast and check her healing stitches.

Grabbing vitamins for her as well. His phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Nia, I can't talk now", he said.

"Get your ass to your place and now", Nia said.

She hung up and he panicked. Had she told their dad? Zipping up his bag, he went home. He parked and walked in. Nia was sitting in a chair while Quinn was under the table in the kitchen. Quinn saw him and looked relieved.

"What the hell Roman?", Nia asked.

"I can explain", he said.

"I'm waiting", Nia said.

Roman helped Quinn out from under the table. He gestured to his sister.

"Nia, sister", Roman said.

Quinn didn't know what the second word was. She held onto his arm tight, peeking at Nia before hiding behind Roman.

"No hurt", Roman said softly to Quinn.

"Explain now", Nia said.

"Are you going to tell dad?", Roman asked.

This reminded Roman of when they were kids.

"I don't know yet. I want to know why you have a wild one inside your house, half dressed I might add", Nia said.

"Lets sit in the living room", Roman said.

Nia nodded and followed him. She noticed Quinn limping. She watched as Roman set her on the couch and handed her a tablet.

"I found her. The Wyatts set traps for them and she got caught in one. She's lucky it missed her bone, it would have been worse", Roman said.

"Ok, so why didn't you tell dad about her?", Nia asked.

She sat down and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a lollipop. She always had candy because of her daughter.

"She needs to be looked after. If she opens her stitches and doesn't have a way to clean the wound, it could get infected. As a doctor, I can't let that happen. Dad and the rest of the guards would want her out", Roman said.

Nia nodded and handed the lollipop to Quinn after she removed the wrapper. Quinn took it and looked it over, before licking it.

"She's cute", Nia pointed out.

Roman glanced at his sister and saw the look she was sending him.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice", she smirked.

Roman sat down on the coffee table and looked at Quinn.

"I know that look. You're in love with her", Nia said.

Roman rubbed his hands together, looking at his hands.

"How? I hardly think you can understand what she's saying.", Nia said.

"It's the way she looks at me. I don't know Nia, I can't explain it", he said.

"What's her name?", Nia asked.

"Quinn", Roman said.

Quinn looked at him.

"How old is she? She doesn't look older than twenty.", Nia said.

"I'm not sure. I met her mom about eighteen almost nineteen years ago. She was pregnant with her", Roman said.

"She's a baby", Nia said.

"Hardly a baby.", Roman mumbled.

"Did you", his sister stopped.

She sighed when he couldn't look at her.

"It just happened", he said.

"Well, you need to be very careful. Lana has been rounding your house. If she sees her, she will tell", Nia said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

"Hey handsome, back for more", Vickie said.

Seth chuckled. She stopped when she saw the way he was.

"What happened to you?", she asked.

"The rain caused me to crash. I'm ok though", Seth said.

"Hey Vickie", Dean said.

"Hey blue eyes. How are you?", she asked.

"Good, stuck driving this guy around", Dean said.

Vickie laughed. Dean followed Seth to a computer and watched him work. They translated what Quinn had said. Writing down the word and then writing what it meant in English across from it.

"Her great grandmother. We need her to take us to this Gina", Dean said.

"Or", Seth started.

"Or?", Dean asked.

"We made friends with her friends. What if we asked one of them?", Seth said.

Dean thought about it. It was risky, but he wanted to see Sky again. He nodded.

"Let's go", Dean said.

Seth closed his notebook and stood. Dean helped him out to the car.

* * *

Roman left Quinn at home alone again. It would be quick this time. He needed to speak to Lana about staying away from him and his family. Finding her at work at the nurses station. She smiled.

"Hey", she said sweetly.

"We need to talk", he said.

She knew he was pissed. She knew he would be after telling Nia about what she heard. Lana nodded and followed him to his office. She shut the door and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Where the hell do you get off telling my family that I'm sleeping with someone. That is none of your business. We aren't together anymore and that's on you", Roman said.

"I was just worried about you", Lana said.

"Yeah right. Stay away from my house and stay away from my family. Its over between us Lana, it's been over for a long time. Move on, because I have", he said, before walking out of his office.

Lana followed him.

"Who is she? Does she live in town?", Lana asked.

Nurses and patients stopped and stared. Whispering. It was a small fenced in town, so their breakup and Lana cheating on him were the talk of the town for too long.

Until Seth's car accident last night. Now, it was bound to be brought up again.

"She doesn't concern you. You and I aren't friends, I have no obligation to tell you anything. Get back to work", Roman said angry.

Lana wiped her cheeks. Roman kept walking. Getting home, Quinn looked over at him. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Its been a long day hasn't it.", Roman said.

She just smiled. He chuckled.

"I don't even care that you don't understand me.", he said.

" _You look exhausted",_ she said.

She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. Sighing. She sat closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A nap sounds so good right now. Let's go", he said.

He stood and lifted her into his arms. They laid in bed together. Quinn's head on his chest.

Her grandmother was wrong about these men. Roman wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet, compassionate, and gentle. She could feel him rubbing her back. Soon, she heard his soft snores.

Lifting her head, he was asleep. She watched him for a bit, wanting to memorialize his features.

" _I wish I could stay with you. I want to stay with you. Maybe you can come with me. My people will take you in. My mother would love you.",_ she said smiling.

She knew it would take some time for her dad and uncle John to get use to Roman. They didn't trust outsiders. It took them a bit when Sky's family showed up and Willow's family.

Roman was different from them though. He was born inside the fence. She touched his cheek and he sighed.

* * *

Dean parked the truck between some trees. They both got off and walked the same path Dean did when he came looking for Sky.

"How do you know where we're going?", Seth asked him.

"I don't", Dean lied.

Seth stopped and so did Dean.

"You forget how long I've known you. You were a terrible liar then, and you still are now", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"I might have been out here looking for Sky", Dean said.

Seth was confused and looked up, before looking back at Dean. He pointed up.

"Its right there Dean", Seth said.

"No, Sky is, she's a girl", Dean said.

"A wild one", Seth said, catching on.

Dean looked away.

"I know, ok, I know. I didn't even realize what I was doing till I was calling out her name", Dean said.

"Dean", Seth said.

"I don't need to hear it Rollins. I know it's wrong, especially because I keep telling Roman how wrong it is. I'm a hypocrite", Dean said.

"Ambrose, behind you", Seth said.

He turned and saw Sky. She blushed and smiled. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"Sky", he mumbled.

She walked towards him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. Sighed. He felt at ease being close to her.

"We're losing daylight Ambrose. You need to ask her", Seth said behind them.

Dean nodded. Seth took his phone out to record her.

"Gina Bella", Dean said.

Sky nodded.

" _Grandmother",_ Sky said.

Seth looked at the notebook of the translations.

"She said grandmother, the same word Quinn used", Seth said.

Sky looked at him.

"Quinn", she said.

"Safe", Seth said.

"See, Gina Bella", Dean said to her, taking her attention off of Seth.

She shook her head no.

" _She's not here. She had some others she needed to check on. She won't be back till next week",_ Sky said.

" _Sky",_ Willow came around the trees.

She stopped when she saw both men. She looked at Sky.

" _What are you doing? If someone sees you talking to them, they will kill us. Grandmother told us to stay away from them",_ Willow said.

Sky nodded before looking back at Dean.

"Go", she said.

Dean nodded. He leaned down again and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away. Willow looked at Seth. He smiled and waved. She blushed before returning it and looking down.

"Let's go", Dean said.


	13. Chapter 13-Clues

Willow and Sky arrived back at their homes.

" _Why did they ask you about grandmother?",_ Willow asked Sky.

" _I don't know. They knew her name",_ Sky said.

" _And where have you two been?",_ Gina asked.

Both girls smiled. For an old woman, Gina was fast, had good hearing, and spoke both languages with ease.

" _Keeping an eye on the fence. We thought maybe they brought back Quinn",_ Willow lied.

Sky wasn't a good liar. Gina nodded.

" _You don't need to do that. Your fathers are keeping watch. I want you girls to stay away from that place. Trust me",_ Gina said.

Both girls nodded. Gina smiled.

" _Grandmother, what if they don't return Quinn?",_ Sky asked.

Gina sighed.

" _Then I will go and meet with their leader, discuss a return or exchange of some sort",_ Gina said.

Sky nodded.

" _I know you two are worried about her. I am too. She's my great granddaughter. I've already discussed it with Brie. If by the end of this month she is not home with us, I will go and get her",_ Gina said.

Sky and Willow nodded.

" _Then we find you three husbands",_ Gina said.

Willow took a step towards Gina.

" _There are more of us out there?",_ Willow asked.

Gina nodded.

" _Where do you two think I go for weeks on end. I keep an eye on everyone",_ Gina said, winking at the girls.

" _What if we don't like these suitors?",_ Sky asked.

" _My dear Sky, there aren't many of us left because of the dark ones. My marriage was arranged, your parents marriage was as well. These men are smart, strong, and will provide for you",_ Gina said.

Sky thought of Dean. They couldn't say no to it. Its how things were.

" _Now excuse me. I need to converse with the adults about trade options we can make with the people behind the fence",_ Gina said.

Both girls nodded. Willow looked at Sky.

" _Your worried",_ Willow said.

Sky looked at her friend.

" _Don't act like you didn't feel anything for that man you helped save. I see it, aunt Brie saw it.",_ Sky said.

" _But nothing can come of it. We just need to keep a distance from them",_ Willow said.

Sky nodded.

* * *

Roman woke up to hear Dean and Seth calling him from the living room. He stood slowly as to not wake Quinn. Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Gina Bella is her grandmother", Dean said.

"And she use to live in the abandoned house near my parents.", Roman said.

Both men nodded.

"Her family, along with a lot of other families just suddenly disappeared. Not just from our town, but others. All around the same time the wild ones appeared.", Dean said.

"So this Gina, did all of this? How?", Roman asked.

"I don't think so. She just checked out the book, but I'm pretty sure the adults around her came up with the idea. We need to talk to someone who was there around that time", Seth said.

"You want to tell our parents, our dads, who need I remind you are guards, that we have a wild one in my house. They will take her from me.", Roman said.

"Relax big guy, we don't need to tell them that part. Just interested is all.", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"And when they ask why we are suddenly so interested in this, then what?", Roman asked.

"I can tell them it's for my kids. New project. After my accident I enlisted you two to help me", Seth said.

Roman was hesitant, but this was important. If they could prove that Quinn's family once lived inside the fence, maybe, just maybe he could keep her.

"Ok, but first, let's check out that abandoned house. Maybe they left the book or pictures, something that can help us", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Roman went back to his room. Quinn was sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Hey", he said smiling.

She returned. He sat beside her and kissed her. He moaned.

"I'll be back", he said.

He lifted her and took her to the living room. Making a sandwich and handing it to her.

"I won't be gone long", he said.

She took a bite and listened to what he said, not understanding it though. She watched as they walked out.

* * *

The guys arrived at the empty house. The windows were boarded up as the roof looked like it was about to collapse.

"How do we get in?", Seth asked.

Dean stuck some wire looking thing in the key whole and turned it hard. The knob popped right off.

"The house is old, doorknob was already coming off, just needed a push", Dean shrugged.

All three men walked in. It was dark inside. Roman turned the flashlight on his phone. The furniture was moldy and covered in dust.

"They didn't take anything. Just left", Dean said.

Seth walked over to the photos hanging on the wall. Blowing the dust off and wiping it with his hand.

"You think one of these girls is Gina?", Seth asked, showing them the photo.

"Take it", Roman said.

Seth nodded. They walked into the kitchen. Dirty dishes still on the table, flies and roaches.

"Didn't even eat dinner", Dean said.

"You think maybe they were in danger?", Roman asked.

"The only person who could tell us that is Gina", Dean said.

"Found a phonebook. Numbers, addresses, and names.", Seth said, shaking the brown book that was falling apart.

They walked out of the kitchen and towards a room that had a television and toys. A coloring book was left open on the floor, crayons beside it.

"Kid stayed inside the lines", Dean said chuckling.

They went upstairs and found kids rooms. Two girls and a boy. Gina was written out on one door.

"Charlie and Diana. Her siblings", Dean said.

The covers on two of the kids beds were thrown on the floor. The parents and Gina's beds were made.

"I don't understand, there were five place settings at the dinner table. All had food. So why are their beds messed up?", Seth said.

"Obviously Gina must have been the one coloring since her bed was made. Explains why she stayed inside the lines as you pointed out", Roman said.

"It looks like they stormed in here and just picked the kids up and left.", Dean said.

"Why would they make it look like they were enjoying dinner? This place is staged. Why?", Roman asked.

"To make it look like they were one big happy family.", Dean suggested.

"Unless the kids weren't the ones at the table with the parents", Seth said.

Roman and Dean looked at him. Seth went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What?", Dean asked, once he and Roman joined him.

"Gina must have been listening in. I don't think she was at the table", Seth said.

He walked over to trash can and tipped it over. Chicken bones, along with a bottle of wine and a few beer cans rolled out.

"Are you thinking maybe her dad made some kind of deal or owed people money? Once the guys left, maybe he grabbed his wife and kids and got the hell out", Dean said.

"We need to talk to our dads and now", Roman said.

The guys nodded. Walking out. Night had fallen and the temperature dropped.

* * *

Quinn limped into the kitchen. She wanted something to drink. Remembering where Roman had the cups and opening the fridge. She stopped when headlights flashed on the ceiling. She didn't know how to brighten the room the way Roman did. The only light was from the tv.

She walked out into the living room. Peeking out of the curtain, she saw a blonde woman walk up to Roman's door. She made her way back to the kitchen and hid under the table. Seeing the woman's feet walk back and forth.

"I know he moved that whore in. I've been watching his house and no one comes in and out.", Lana said.

"You realize you're stalking him now", Charlotte said.

"He loves me still Char, I know it. I'm going to find proof that she exists and then wait for them to come inside and throw it in his face. I'm going to let her know that he's mine", Lana said.

"I can't wait to say I told you so", Charlotte said.

Lana sighed and walked into his room. Quinn poked her head around the corner and noticed this woman throwing Roman's things around. Seeing her shadow, Quinn went back under the table. She watched her lift books and papers. She was looking for something, Quinn knew. When Lana disappeared again, Quinn lifted the latch on the back door like she's seen Roman do.

She made her way out into the cold and closed the door quietly. Her leg was hurting from the weight she was putting on it and the cold. Hiding in the small house Roman had in the back. She sat on the floor and hugged her body. She needed to stay warm.

* * *

Getting to the guards office. All three dads were in there with a few trainees.

"Hey boys, what can we do for you?", Dave asked.

"We need to talk about Gina Bella", Dean said.

The three older men froze and looked at each other. Dean pointed at them.

"What was that?", he asked.

"What was what?", Hunter asked his son.

"That look. You three know something", Seth said.

"Look ok, it's important that we know what you know. You three know that when we start investigating something, we won't stop till we find out the truth", Roman said.

"And not some made up story either. We want the truth. All of it", Dean said.

Sika sighed and nodded.

"I guess you three are old enough to know the truth", he said.

"But not tonight. Lets do dinner tomorrow, it's a long story", Dave said.

Roman, Dean, and Seth nodded. They would take that.

* * *

Once Roman got home, he noticed Lana's car in the driveway.

"Shit", he mumbled as he got off.

He rushed inside and he could smell something coming from the kitchen. Lana was in there cooking.

"Dinner's ready", she said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? We talked about this Lana", Roman said angry.

When she wasn't looking, his eyes were glancing around for traces of Quinn.

"I bet she doesn't do this for you. She doesn't know what your favorite dish is. I do.", Lana said.

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes. Lana walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"She doesn't know your favorite position. She doesn't know how to satisfy you like I can baby", Lana said.

Roman smirked.

"She does just fine, and as for my favorite position, she knows", he said, moving away from her.

"We've known each other since we were kids Rome. You are really going to throw that away for her. Give me a second chance, please. I won't fuck it up this time. Let me prove that to you", Lana said.


	14. Chapter 14-Better Than Chocolate

Roman looked away from her. The latch on his back door was open.

"Did you go out back?", he asked.

"What? No", Lana said.

He nodded and looked back down at her.

"Let me think about it, ok. I need space Lana, give me time.", Roman said.

Lana nodded, excited that Roman could possibly have a change of heart.

"Ok. Well, dinner is done and I really hope you do think about it. Our history deserves that", she said.

He nodded and walked her out. He locked the front door and quickly made his way out back.

"Quinn?", he called.

He realized how cold it had gotten, too cold for what she was wearing. He made his way to the shed and found her balled up on the floor. Cold. He lifted her and quickly went back inside.

"Quinn", he said softly.

She was shivering and her lips were turning blue. Snow was coming, she knew. Usually they had furs ready for weather like this back home, but she reminded herself that she wasn't back home. He set her on his bed and stripped her, then stripping himself before climbing in next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her as close to him as he could. Every so often he rubbed her arms and her back.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered, kissing her head.

When she felt the heat coming over her body once again, she placed her hands on his sides and squeezed him to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she clung to him. He loved the feeling of her needing him. She looked up at him and connected their lips. His hand buried in her hair as he turned them so she was underneath him. His hand moved between them so he could adjust himself into her. She moaned.

* * *

" _What kind of trade?",_ Brie asked her grandmother.

They had next to nothing. Fish they caught, a few vegetables, and furs.

" _I will figure it out. I can go to the other small villages and see what they have",_ Gina said.

Brie paced in front of her and Bryan. Her twin sister Nikki rubbed her bump as she held John's hand. Carmella and Cass felt badly for Brie, they knew that if they were in her position, they would be feeling the same way. Sami sat trying to think of some way to help. Becky stood to comfort Brie.

" _I just want my child back. You speak their language better than anyone here. Why can't you just go and ask for her? I'm sure they would understand. She's a child, she's hurt. She is no harm to them",_ Brie said.

Her grandmother stood.

" _The dark ones didn't care, how are you sure they won't either. Do you want to see your child's head on the fence? And what if they do return her and kill the young man helping her? That would be on you. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself",_ her grandmother said.

Brie cried as Becky held her. Outside of the hut, Willow and Sky were listening in, pretending to skin the deer Sky's father had caught.

" _We need to do something Willow",_ Sky whispered.

" _And what do you think we should do? We don't speak the language as good as grandmother. They will shoot us and then hang us",_ Willow said.

" _We need to find Dean and Seth. They want to help us",_ Sky whispered.

Willow blushed at the mention of Seth's name. Sky smiled.

" _You want to find them just as bad as I do and not just for Quinn",_ Sky said.

Willow rolled her eyes before going back to the deer.

* * *

The next morning, Roman checked on Quinn's leg. It was healing and didn't need the cast anymore. He brushed Quinn's wet hair behind her ear. They had showered and eaten breakfast. He showed Quinn the photo of Gina and she smiled.

" _Grandmother. My grandmother",_ she repeated while pointing at the photo.

" _Grandmother",_ Roman repeated and nodded.

She turned more in her seat towards him. He smiled.

"Grandmother", he said in English.

She had stuttered the word, so Roman repeated it slower. After a few more attempts she got it. He smiled and kissed her. If a kiss is what she got whenever she got a word right, forget the chocolate.

"Ok, we need to teach you more", he said, pulling away and grabbing the children's book off the table.

He opened it and she pointed to the dog and airplane. Also the turtle. He pointed to a new picture.

"Car", he said.

She recognized it as the thing he and everyone inside of the fence travels in.

"Car", she repeated.

He nodded.

"That one was pretty..", he was cut off by her lips.

He smiled within the kiss.

"I guess kisses are better than chocolate, right", he said softly.

He noticed her confused look. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"A kiss", he whispered.

" _A kiss",_ she repeated in her language.

He shook his head no when she tried to reach his lips again. She pouted and he traced her lips with his finger.

"A kiss", he repeated.

She bit her lip.

"A kiss", she repeated.

He nodded and connected their lips. She giggled. He focused back on the book and pointed to a puddle.

* * *

Dean and Seth had texted Roman to let him know they were ready to sit down with their dads to discuss this issue with Gina Bella and her disappearance. He let them know why he couldn't join them and they understood.

"Where is my son?", Sika asked.

"Had an emergency to take care of", Dean said.

"So what do you want to know?", Hunter asked his son.

"Who is Gina Bella and why doesn't anyone talk about her and her family suddenly disappearing? Does this have anything to do with everyone else who suddenly just left?", Dean asked.

"We don't know for sure, but rumor has it that they didn't like the new laws that came into place. One law in particular", Sika said.

"Laws? What Laws?", Seth asked confused.

"They were in place for a few years, till everyone suddenly disappeared. It made Mark Calaway look bad, so he removed that one law", Hunter said.

"Bray's grandfather?", Dean asked.

The dads nodded.

"What was the law everyone was against?", Seth asked.

Dave sighed before looking at his son.

"A man older than thirty can choose a new wife if he so chooses.", Dave said.

"That's not so bad", Seth said.

"The girl must be at least fourteen to marry", Dave finished.

"What?", Dean asked.

The dads nodded.

"All the families that disappeared when that law came into work, all had girls that age. Rumor had it that Mark made the law because he had been infatuated with one of those girls. When Mark came to our town to claim the girl, everyone was gone.", Sika said.

"He searched and searched. Found nothing. After a few years he removed it and thought the families would come back, they didn't. It didn't look well with the council of government. More than hundred plus families just suddenly disappeared. They viewed him as a bad leader and removed him. No new leader was placed, the council made the laws now.", Hunter said.

"The wild ones", Dean said.

They nodded.

"Since the disappearance, the families have split up across the states. They stopped speaking English and live off of the land. The Wyatts have made it their mission to cause destruction and make up their own rules. As long as they don't kill anyone, excluding the wild ones, they are free to do as they please", Dave said.

"Did you guys know any of them?", Seth asked.

"No, we were kids when this all went down. Honestly, we didn't even know anyone went missing till it was all over the news and everyone in town was talking about it. Then it turned into wild ones being dangerous. As we grew older we heard the rumors, none of the adults liked to talk about it.", Sika said.

"Listen to me boys, leave this alone. I'm sure that everyone that was there when it happened, are dead. It was so long ago. If the Wyatts find out you are looking into this, they'll make your lives hell", Hunter said.

Dean and Seth knew better, but didn't comment. They just nodded.

"And stay away from the Wyatts", Dave said.

Dean chuckled.

"Don't need to worry there uncle Dave", Dean said.

They left and drove to Roman's house. He and Quinn were finishing up lunch. Roman sent them a nod as Dean gave Quinn a chocolate.

"Hello", Quinn said, surprising both Dean and Seth.

"Yeah, I taught her a few more words", Roman said.

They followed Roman into the kitchen.

"So, we spoke to our dads", Dean said.

"And?", Roman asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

Seth told him everything from beginning to end. He nodded silently, only making a disgusted face when they told him about the law Mark put in place.

"So you think maybe it was Gina who he wanted to marry?", Roman asked.

"I don't know. Vickie did say she remembers a young girl finding the books on languages interesting when she was a child. Then one day the girl stopped coming around.", Seth said.

"We need to speak to Gina", Dean said, he was frustrated that they were so close, yet so far from having answers.

"And then what? Convince her to tell everyone to come back and live like civilized human beings? These are new generations, Dean. They don't know English like we all do, they were born and raised outside of this fence. It would be really hard for them to adjust to a new environment", Seth reasoned.

Dean nodded.

"All I know is that I want to keep Quinn. I don't want to worry about anyone hurting her or treating her differently. She's learning our way of life, learning the language. I want her family not to worry about her and being able to come in and out to see her as they please without being killed like an animal. If finding Gina and talking to her, explain to her why we need her help, works, then I'm all for it.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth hoped for the same thing. Thinking of Willow and Sky.

* * *

The next day Seth went out on his own, wanting to take a run around the woods. Randy stopped him.

"Hey, kid, where the hell do you think you're going?", his older brother asked.

"For a run. I'm feeling better today", Seth said.

"Outside of the fence? Yeah, I don't think so", Randy said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself and besides, I have my phone on me. If I need you, I'll call you", Seth said.

Randy sighed.

"Come on, I'm not a kid anymore. I know these woods like the back of my hand, remember", Seth said.

As Teenagers, the adults had taken the boys out and showed them how to find their way home if ever something happened or if ever any of them decided to become guards.

"Fine, anything and I mean anything happens, you call me Seth", Randy said.

Seth nodded and Randy ordered them to open the gate. He waved to his older brother as he took off jogging around the fence. Taking the trail he knew well. Music playing in his ears from his phone. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead before someone ran into him.

Willow fell on top of him and he smiled. Sky was behind her and looking around. Scared.

"Willow, what's wrong?", he asked, which was useless since they didn't understand him.

" _They are chasing us. We came out to find you and Dean, and we ran into them. We tried to hide, but they kept finding us. We can't run home because they'll follow.",_ Willow said quickly.

Seth was even more confused.

"Dark. Ones", Sky said.

"Dark ones? What?", he asked.

Sky nodded and helped Willow up. Seth stood and brushed down his clothes, before hearing a noise coming from the direction the girls had run from. Seth took Willow's hand and pulled her to follow. They moved quickly and found the section of the fence that had the power towers separated from the town. He kicked a piece of the fence and it moved.

"In. Safe", he said.

The girls hesitated before Seth took Willow's face in his hands and kissed her. Sky smirked. He pulled away and Willow was blushing. He touched her cheek lightly. She met his eyes.

"Safe", he repeated softly.

Willow took Sky's hand and they squeezed through the opening. Seth closed it back and ran back towards where he bumped into them. He sent a quick text to Dean and his brother. The Wyatts were not allowed on their lands without permission.

"Rollins", Bo shouted.

He had his earphones in, but the music was low enough to hear them. He made it seem differently. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see Bo.

"Hey, sorry, music", Seth said.

"What are you doing out here?", Bo asked, looking around.

He hoped he didn't see the girls or he and his men were in big trouble. Seth noticed him look around.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bo", Seth said.

Bo met his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15-Dark Ones

"I won't ask you again Bo", Seth said.

Bo chuckled, trying to ease the tension. The rest of his men showed up. Axel, Bray, and Matt.

"Won't ask what again?", Bray asked.

"You don't have permission to be on our property. Just because the fence is around the town and not the woods, means nothing. This is still our land", Seth said.

Bray smirked and looked at Matt.

"Brave, Rollins. Looks like he can stand on his own and not have to hide behind his brother and daddy", Matt said.

Bray laughed.

"Bray, lets just go. He's right", Bo said.

Seth wasn't scared to fight Bray if he put his hands on him, but he knew Matt would jump in.

"Seth", he heard Randy shout.

Bray smirked again.

"I knew it", he said.

Randy and Dean showed up, along with a few other guards.

"Bray? What the hell are you doing here? I didn't see a memo telling me you were allowed to hunt on our lands. Either show me the paperwork or leave. Now", Randy said, coming between Bray and his little brother.

Bray met Randy's eyes.

"You won't always be there to defend him you know", Bray said.

"Is that a threat?", Randy asked.

"You would like that, wouldn't you", Bray said.

Randy took a step closer to Bray.

"Make a move and find out", Randy said.

Bray and Randy use to be friends. Then one day during a end of the school party, Seth had made out with Sarah, Bray's sister. He didn't feel anything and had told her that, she didn't take it well. The next week, Bray had followed Seth on his run in the woods. He and some guys had jumped him and beat him pretty badly. Randy was pissed and got in his car, drove all the way to the Wyatts. Grabbing a bottle off the counter in the diner and threw it at Bray.

Their dad, along with Hunter had followed him and stopped him before he could choke Bray to death. None of Bray's friends could pull Randy off and if they did try, they ended up being hit hard.

"We'll leave", Matt said.

Bray rolled his eyes before turning to walk away.

"Braun, make sure they leave", Randy said into the walkie.

"Got it boss", Braun said.

Randy turned to his brother.

"You ok? Did he hurt you?", Randy asked, his eyes running over his brother.

"I had that handled. You taught me how to defend myself", Seth said.

"I know, but no matter how old your ass gets, you are still my baby brother and I will always protect you", Randy said.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"I know", Seth said.

Randy squeezed his shoulders.

"Are you done here or still running?", Randy asked.

"Almost done", Seth said.

His brother nodded.

"If that asshole comes back, you tell me. Understood?", Randy said.

"Loud and clear", Seth said.

Randy nodded and he and the guys walked away. Dean sent Seth a nod.

"You good?", Dean asked.

Seth wanted to tell Dean about the girls, but he had taken an extra shift at work to make up for the day he took off.

"Yeah man", Seth said.

Dean nodded and jogged to catch up to the rest of the group. Seth waited a few before running to the power towers. He pushed the wood away and popped his head in. The girls looked at him and he smiled.

"Safe", he said.

They smiled and climbed out. He placed the board back and looked at them.

"Home?", he asked.

Sky nudged Willow. Her friend looked down shyly, she could see the blush on her cheeks. Seth smiled at Willow.

" _He likes you. Speak to him",_ Sky said.

Willow looked up at Seth.

" _Home",_ she said.

Seth was confused, but then he remembered that word. Quinn had taught him a few. Sky rolled her eyes.

" _In his language",_ Sky said.

Seth looked between the girls. Sky nudged Willow harder and she tumbled forward. Seth caught her and she felt like her whole body was tingling. Her hands landed on his shoulders and slid down his arms, feeling his muscles. Seth swallowed. They looked into each others eyes.

"Home", she said in English.

He nodded. He stood her up and the girls looked at each other.

" _Should we let him know where we live?",_ Willow asked.

Sky wasn't so sure. If their people saw him, would they react in the same manor his does? She looked back at Willow.

" _I trust him",_ Sky said.

Willow nodded.

" _Me too",_ Willow said.

She looked at Seth and took his hand. They started walking towards their people. Seth took in his surroundings to know how to get back. He squeezed Willow's hand. Sky walked in front them to give them some privacy. She would look back and smile.

" _We, home?",_ he asked.

Willow was confused. Where had he learned those words? She nodded. He smiled.

" _Willow, this is as far as we can take him",_ Sky said.

Willow nodded. She pointed towards Sky.

"No. Go. Home", she said.

He looked towards Sky. He saw that she was looking around, knowing exactly what she meant. She didn't want him getting caught by her people. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Ok", he said.

She nodded and was about to walk away. He pulled her back and placed his hands on her cheeks. She bit her lip as she waited for him to kiss her again. He leaned in and Sky turned away, giving them privacy.

"I want to see you again. Can I see you again?", he asked.

She looked towards Sky. Her friend knew more than she did, her parents didn't really want her learning their language.

" _See you. I think he's asking to see you again.",_ Sky replied.

Willow was nervous. She was never one to go against her family or their grandmother. She was the good one. Which Quinn and Sky always made fun of her for, in a sisterly way of course.

" _Say yes Willow, you know you want too",_ Sky said.

Seth really wanted to know what Sky was saying. He hoped she was encouraging her friend. Willow smiled and nodded.

"Yes", Willow said.

Seth smiled and nodded. He placed his hand against the tree.

"Here", he said.

Willow watched him curiously. He pointed to the sky.

"Sun", he said.

He pointed at the sky where the sun would be when he would be here. In the morning, but not too early.

 _How does he know how to tell time with the sun? Grandmother told us they don't know our ways",_ Sky said.

Willow was just as surprised.

"I really hope you understand", he said.

She met his eyes and nodded. He smiled.

"You do", he said.

Using the stars and the sun was apart of their survival training. His brother had once dumped him, Roman, and Dean far from home. On the east side of their territory and told them to find their way back, without phones and maps.

"I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow", he said.

Again he placed his hand against her cheek and he kissed her gently. He pulled away and she waved, before going to stand with Sky. Seth took off running in the way he came. Willow sighed.

" _And remember young lady, he is not allowed to lift this skirt and have his way with you.",_ Sky teased.

Willow swatted her friend's arm and blushed.

" _Same goes for you with Dean. I see the way you look at him. I don't doubt those blue eyes can get you to do anything",_ Willow said.

Sky giggled. She looped her arm with Willow's as they continued home. They could see the smoke from the fires.

" _Would you let him?",_ Willow asked.

Sky's smile fell.

" _As long as he doesn't try to take it the way those other men were going to. If you hadn't shown when you did Will. He would have",_ Sky stopped.

They had gone in search of Dean and Seth, checking the last places they had run into them, but nothing. They went a little closer towards the fence than they should have. Running into one of them, he had grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree. He started screaming, before he started pushing his hands up her skirt. She tried to get him off, when Willow came up behind him with a rock and hit him.

He fell and they heard voices coming their way. They took off running, hearing footsteps coming after them. That's when they ran into Seth.

" _Seth and Dean are different. We've ran into them more than once, at times where they could have done it more than once if they wanted too. They didn't. The only thing they've done so far is steal kisses",_ Willow said.

Sky giggled and nodded, agreeing.

" _Can you teach me more of their language?",_ Willow asked Sky.

Her friend nodded.

* * *

Seth arrived back in time to see Dean.

"What's with the smile?", he asked.

"I ran into Sky and Willow. When you're done here, meet me at Roman's house. I found out something very interesting", Seth whispered.

Dean nodded.

"I have another hour, but I'll see you there", Dean said.

After he showered, Seth got to Roman's house. He was cleaning up.

"Hey, where's Quinn?", Seth asked.

"Asleep. She's had a long and exciting few days", Roman said.

"I bet", Seth said.

Roman sat down.

"So what's with the late visit?", Roman asked.

"Guess who I found in the woods?", Seth asked.

Roman leaned forward. Interested.


	16. Chapter 16-Plan

"Who?", Roman asked.

His front door opened and Dean came in, still in his uniform.

"So what's up? What happened with Sky and Willow?", Dean asked, removing his vest before sitting down.

Seth told them everything. Leaving out the part about his date with Willow. He didn't need to hear the, _way to go dude,_ speech from Dean.

"They called Bray and his boys, the dark ones?", Roman asked.

Seth nodded.

" _Dark ones",_ they turned to see Quinn.

She had a terrified look on her face.

"Well, they used her words first and then translated them for me, but yes", Seth said.

Roman stood and Quinn backed up. He didn't like the way she was looking at him and he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Do you know who that is?", Dean asked slowly.

She looked at Dean, before biting her bottom lip. Roman took a step towards her and she backed up again, till her back hit the wall and stopped her.

"No hurt. You know me Quinn. I would never hurt you", Roman said, holding his hands up.

" _Why were you talking about the dark ones?",_ she asked.

"What did she say Seth?", Dean asked.

"Um", he grabbed the papers he had printed out of the words they could translate.

"Quinn, I love you, remember that", Roman said.

She took steps towards him. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He slowly pulled her into him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Willow and Sky had those same looks", Seth said.

Quinn felt protected in Roman's arms. She did trust him, but at hearing the words, dark ones, it made her think twice about trusting them. Did they know who they were? What they did to the women in their small family?

"Ok, so the words I was able to get are. Were, you, the, and dark ones", Seth said.

"You suck as a translator", Dean said.

Roman gave a small laugh while he rubbed Quinn's back.

"Ok, back to the words. Does she think we are them?", Roman asked.

"Could be why she looked completely terrified of us", Dean said.

Roman looked down at Quinn and squeezed her tighter to him. Seth looked down and saw Roman's photo albums. He quickly grabbed one and flipped through the photos. Finding the last one they had taken with Bray and his guys before the fight. He took it out of the flap and stood. Quinn tilted her head a bit at his sudden excitement. Roman left his arm around her waist. Seth turned the photo towards her. She gasped and took it. Why was Roman standing near the dark ones or some of them? Was her first thought.

" _Not you",_ she said softly.

She looked up at him, hurt.

"What is it?", he asked, he tried to place his hand against her cheek, but she moved away.

She shook her head and her eyes were welling up with tears.

"No", she cried.

"Shit", Seth said.

Dean and Roman looked at him.

"What?", Roman asked.

Seth bent down and grabbed the photo. He showed it to Dean and Roman. Bray, Bo, Matt, and Axel were in the photo. Along with Erick, Luke, and Kane. Roman took a few steps towards Quinn and took a hold of her wrists.

"Quinn, listen to me. No. Hurt. Never. I promise", he said, almost begging her to understand what he was saying.

That damn word. Promise.

"Give her a second Rome", Seth said behind him.

"No hurt?", she asked.

Dean stood beside Roman.

"Never kid", Dean said.

Seth took Roman's other side.

"Safe", Seth said.

Quinn relaxed. Seth showed her the photo again.

"Dark ones?", he asked.

Quinn nodded. Seth pointed to one guy and she shook her head no. Then another and another. Till he got to Bo. She nodded her head quickly. Seth nodded and circled Bo's head. She noticed what he was doing and took the photo and marker. She circled the heads of the men she knew.

Handing back the photo.

"Rape", she said.

Roman instantly got pissed.

"Hurt. You?", Roman asked.

If she said yes, he would grab his car keys and drive to the Wyatt compound and beat the shit out of all of them. Quinn was going to answer, but Roman pushed himself more into her space.

"Did he hurt you? Which one? Tell me now", he said angry.

Dean pulled Roman away from Quinn. She was confused by Roman's sudden anger towards her. She looked from Dean to Seth. Seth wrapped his arm around her.

"Protect?", he tried.

She shook her head no. He sighed. He pointed to the photo.

"Hurt. You?", he asked, pointing from the photo to her.

She shook her head no.

" _Other women",_ she said.

She could tell Seth didn't know what she said. She licked her lips, trying to remember the other words her grandmother had taught her. She brushed her hair back.

"Girls", she said quickly and nodding.

"Girls? You. No. Girls. Yes.", he said.

She nodded. She's never felt more exhausted in her life before.

"Roman, relax. They never touched her, but I can't say that for other girls.", Seth said.

Dean went over to Quinn.

"Sky?", he asked.

Quinn smiled and shook her head no. Seth swallowed and blushed.

"Willow?", he asked.

"No", Quinn said.

She noticed him sigh.

"Love?", she asked them.

Dean and Seth quickly rambled on and on. She looked between them like they had completely lost their minds.

"You guys are scaring her", Roman said.

They both looked at him before looking at Quinn. They sent her a small smile and she returned it.

"But we didn't scare her as bad as you did, you caveman", Dean said.

Roman met her eyes. She lifted her hand and he smiled before taking it. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

She pressed her nose against his and he laughed softly.

"If this works for you two, I think it can work for me and Willow too", Seth said.

Dean raised a brow.

"You and Willow?", Dean asked.

Seth sighed.

"I sort of asked her out. Well, I see it as a date, but, I don't know if she does. Anyway, I'm seeing her tomorrow", Seth said.

"You dog. I see why you kept it out of your story. Way to go dude", Dean said, holding up his hand for a high five.

Dean had taught Quinn what those were, so she walked over and high fived him. The guys laughed.

"Ok, back to what we were doing. What are we going to do about Bray and his guys? I mean, we could tell our dads, but that would mean", Seth stopped.

"Telling them about Quinn", Roman finished.

Seth nodded.

"Or", Dean started.

Roman and Seth looked at him.

"I could borrow some cameras from the guard house. We can set up the recording here at Roman's house. Use the guards wifi.", Dean shrugged.

"But won't they get recorded to the guards files?", Seth asked.

"No. I can reroute our recordings to a private server using Roman's email address and the id tag on the cameras", Dean said.

"And he calls you a nerd", Roman mumbled to Seth.

"I heard that", Dean said.

"So when do we do this and where do we set them up?", Seth asked.

"When do you go running again?", Dean asked.

"I have a date tomorrow. So, the day after tomorrow", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Then we do it then. I have to work, but Roman can go running with you. You guys set them up and hope we catch them", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"You know how to connect them, right?", Dean asked Seth.

Seth nodded.

"Who do you think set up their network?", Seth asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nerd", Dean said.

"And proud of it. So once they are connected to the wifi", Seth said.

"I will be behind the computers. Once you turn those on, they will pop up on the network. I will reroute their connection to Roman's laptop. Which reminds me, I need your computers address. Don't forget to take your laptop.", Dean said.

Roman nodded. After Dean got what he needed, he grabbed his vest and car keys.

"I'll get the cameras tomorrow", Dean said.

Roman walked Seth and Dean to the door. He locked up and turned to see Quinn smiling at him. He placed his hands against her cheeks.

"Beautiful", he said softly.

She had learned that word.

"Tired?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Hungry?", he asked.

She shook her head no again. She pulled him down and kissed him. His hands moved down to her butt and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.


	17. Chapter 17-Come Home

Willow and Sky were sitting by the fire, Sky was helping her learn more English words so she could communicate with Seth.

" _Are you sure that is all I need to know?",_ Willow asked.

" _Yes. If there is something you need to tell him, just act it out. He'll catch on quick",_ Sky said.

Willow nodded.

" _I'm just nervous. What if I mess up or he realizes it's a waste of time trying to speak to me",_ Willow said.

" _Nervous about what?",_ Brie asked, joining the girls.

They looked at each other before Sky told Brie what was going on.

" _How long have you girls been sneaking off to see them?",_ Brie asked.

" _We haven't been sneaking off to see them. Whenever we are out, we run into them. This time Seth saved us, from the dark ones",_ Sky said.

Brie gasped.

" _You ran into the dark ones? Why didn't you say anything? That means they are getting closer to finding our homes.",_ Brie said.

" _Please don't say anything to my parents. They would never let me leave their sides. I really like Seth and I know that's weird for me to say because I don't even understand half of the things he says, but it's the way he looks at me. I feel safe and comfortable",_ Willow said.

Brie smiled.

" _Go tomorrow, but stay close to home. If those men come back, you need to be able to run to us",_ Brie said.

Willow nodded.

" _Grandmother told us she found men for us. Is that true?",_ Sky asked.

" _I believe so",_ Brie said.

She didn't know how she felt giving her only daughter away to a man she didn't know. Quinn would have to leave home and she didn't know when she would see her daughter again.

" _Do you know these men?",_ Willow asked.

" _No. I'll make sure you get to meet them before they give you away to them",_ Brie said.

Sky and Willow nodded.

" _So then, maybe I shouldn't meet with Seth",_ Willow said.

Brie took her hand.

" _No, you should go. Have a bit of fun, just not too much, ok",_ Brie said.

Willow nodded.

* * *

The next day, Seth got ready. He told his brother he was driving to the next town for a date. He packed a picnic and some wine.

"Don't come home too late and if you are going to be late, call me", Randy said.

Seth nodded.

"Please be careful", Randy said.

"I know", Seth said, rolling his eyes.

His brother chuckled before letting him go. Seth drove far enough away and parked in the woods. He took the basket and wine, before grabbing the blanket. He went towards where he told Willow to meet him. He stopped when he saw Willow slowly pacing in front of the tree. She was wringing her hands.

"Willow", he called.

She turned and smiled. She lifted her hand and waved. He closed the space between them and set down the basket. He laid the blanket on the floor and gestured for her to sit. She caught on and nodded, sitting on her legs. He pulled out the food he had prepared for today. She looked at it confused.

"Its good, I promise", Seth said.

She tilted her head again when he spoke to her.

"Yeah, that's probably what got Roman into Quinn. Its super cute", Seth mumbled to himself.

He opened the plastic container and split the chicken alfredo. She took it and sniffed it. She had never seen anything like it. He showed her and ate a bit of his. She finally tried it and moaned.

"Good", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean was in the guard house where they had all the old cameras. He took four of them and he hoped that was enough. He packed them away in his bag and went over to pour himself some coffee. His dad walked in.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?", Dean asked.

"Sure kiddo", Hunter said, pouring himself a cup too.

"How long have you known the Wyatt family?", he asked.

Hunter stopped, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I went to school with a few of them. Why?", Hunter asked.

"What kind of vibe do you get from them?", Dean asked.

"Vibe? What do you mean?", his dad asked.

"I mean, do you feel like they are good people or would you ever hang out with them outside of business?", Dean asked.

"What's this about son?", his dad asked.

Dean looked into his cup.

"Did they mess with you? Say something to you?", Hunter asked.

"Your reaction says a lot dad. You don't like them, do you?", Dean said.

Hunter sighed.

"No, I don't son. I know I always told you and your sisters not to judge someone before getting to know them, but with the Wyatts. Well, I don't know, its just the way they carry themselves I guess. The way they act", Hunter said.

"Mom says she gets a creepy vibe from them. Especially when they are around women, the way they look at them", Dean said.

Hunter nodded.

"Seth found them wondering around the woods, our territory", Dean said.

"I heard. Sika and I are going to speak to them tomorrow", Hunter said.

"I don't trust them dad, please be careful. I hate to say it, but you and uncle Sika aren't as young as you guys use to be", Dean said.

Hunter chuckled.

"Relax, a few of the other men are going as well. We'll be fine", Hunter said, squeezing his son's shoulder.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Roman and Quinn had finished a book. He smiled proudly at her.

"You did really good today", he said.

"Done?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll get you a new book", he said slowly, so she could understand him.

If you spoke too fast for her, she wouldn't understand. She nodded. He took her leg and checked her injury. It was way better than when he found her.

"Better", he said.

"Home?", she asked.

Roman's smile fell.

"You don't want to stay with me?", he asked.

"You, come home", she said, touching his cheek lightly.

He sighed.

"I wish I could. I don't think I can survive out there, I was born here and I'm so use to all this", Roman said.

"You, come home", she repeated.

He turned and kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Seth had set all the plastic containers back in the basket. He served her a glass of wine, which he was pretty sure she couldn't drink yet. If she lived inside the fence. She moaned after the first sip.

"Good", he said.

She chugged the rest.

"Woman after my own heart", he said laughing softly.

She smiled. He sat closer to her and she froze. She could feel his body heat.

"Are you cold?", he asked, when he noticed her shiver.

He removed his jacket and laid it over her. She smiled and could smell his cologne on his cover. She watched as his muscles bulged whenever he moved his arms. She needed to say something, but what? She didn't know how to put together complete sentences in his language.

"Um, lake", she said.

He looked over at her.

"The lake", he repeated.

She nodded and stood, taking his hand and helping him up. It was cold, but not too cold just yet. Seth left the things by the tree, knowing no one was going to come and take them. He followed her to the lake.

"Swim?", she asked.

"I know how to swim", he said nodding.

She nodded and removed his jacket. He removed his shirt and pants before jumping in. She followed. He swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his muscles against her body.

"Cold?", he asked.

She shook her head no, before connecting their lips.

"Wait, wait", he said.

She was confused.

"I like you. Its, this isn't going to work. We can't even understand each other, I was stupid", he said.

She was even more confused. Only catching every few words.

"Lets get you home", he said.

He swam to the shore and started getting dressed. She was even more confused.

"Seth", she said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Its not you, its, everything else", he said softly.

She bent down and picked up his jacket, handing it to him before walking away. He sighed. He chased after her, grabbing a hold of her elbow. He took her hand and walked back to where they had their date. Digging through the basket and finding the child's learning book at the bottom.

He pulled it out and handed it to her. She looked it over, before meeting his eyes.

"Dog", he said.

She smiled.

" _Dog",_ he said in her language, remembering how Quinn said it.

"Dog", she repeated.

He nodded.

"Teach? Me?", he asked.

"Show", she said.

"Yes", he nodded.

"I show", she said.

This could work. If he could teach Quinn, he could teach her.


	18. Chapter 18-Why?

Its been two months since they had set up the cameras and caught nothing. The Wyatts kept to themselves since Sika and Hunter went to talk to them. Seth would sneak out when he could for his "Runs". He would teach Willow new words and afterwards they would make out till they couldn't breath and their lips hurt.

Roman and Quinn were the same way, except, she could communicate better with them. They just had to talk slowly to her. She was all healed up and Roman was dreading the day Dean suggested they take her back. Thankfully Dean was distracted with the cameras and Sky. Seth had suggested Dean help Sky communicate with them. He agreed and on his days off, he would meet her back at the lake.

"Ok, I need some air", Dean said, pulling away from Sky.

She sat up beside him and kissed his cheek. He smiled. Her hand under his shirt and feeling his toned stomach, sending shivers down Dean's spine and making his little friend stand in excitement.

"Shit", he mumbled.

When he moved away. Sky was confused.

"Its not you", he said, turning to look at her.

She blushed when she realized what he was talking about, or more like saw it. He looked down when she looked away and he covered himself.

"Yeah", he said, clearing his throat.

She stood and moved his hands before wrapping her arms around its neck.

"Its ok", she said slowly.

"I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything", Dean said.

" _Your not",_ she replied.

"Are you sure?", he asked, meeting her eyes.

She nodded.

* * *

"Alright Willow, where are you?", Seth shouted.

They had been walking around the woods, when she kissed him and then took off. He felt like a kid again, but an in love kid. Suddenly he felt hands covering his eyes.

" _Looking for me?",_ she asked.

He chuckled and turned quickly, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around. She laughed loudly. He set her down and kissed her. He buried his hands in her hair and pressed her up against a tree. His hands moved down to her hips. She suddenly felt his fingers glide up her legs. They stopped at the edge of her skirt. She pulled away from the kiss and he met her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked, lightly touching her chin to keep her from looking down.

"I. Never", she said shyly.

He nodded.

"We don't have too", he said.

"Slow", she said.

It caught him by surprise, but he nodded. He removed his jacket and laid it on the floor, they continued kissing. Her hands finding their way under his shirt and moving up his chest. He lifted it over his head and threw it aside. He lifted her skirt.

* * *

Quinn walked into the kitchen to see Roman drinking his usual coffee. He had let her try it once, never again. She hated the taste. He smiled after he took a sip.

"Good morning", he said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I see your leg is doing much better", he said.

She nodded. His smile left his face. She placed her hands against his cheeks.

"Sad?", she asked.

He forced a smile.

"No", he said softly.

He kissed her before she left him to grab a plate and serve herself. She would miss all of this when she leaves. She stopped. Looking at Roman. Would he come with her? Would he ask her to stay? Would she stay with him? All she knew was that she couldn't be without him. She loved him.

"Quinn, you ok?", Roman asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I have to get to work, but I'll see you when I get home", he said, kissing the top of her head.

She waved as he walked out. She went to her bag and pulled out the photo she took from Roman. She smiled. If he didn't ask her to stay or he didn't come with her, at least she had one thing from him to remember him. Even if it wasn't the real thing. The front door opened and Nia walked in. She locked the door behind her.

"Hey I bought you more tampons", Nia said.

"Thank you", she replied.

After the first few weeks at Roman's she had gotten her monthly. Usually they used pieces of clothes, but she didn't have any of that here. She wouldn't come out of the bathroom, so Roman called his sister. She figured it out and told Quinn how to use them. Thinking about it better, she was past due on it. She shook her head, taking it out of her mind.

"How's the leg?", Nia asked.

"Good. Walking", Quinn said.

Nia smiled.

"That's great", Nia said.

* * *

Roman was finishing with a patient when his sister walked up to him.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey, can we talk?", she asked.

He nodded and gestured for her to walk into his office. He took his coat off and sat in his chair.

"So, I went over to yours to drop some things off for Quinn. Her leg is doing better, that's great for her. When do you think you'll be taking her home?", Nia said.

Roman locked his hands on top of his desk.

"Big brother, I know how you feel about her and I know you don't want to take her back, but she doesn't belong here", Nia said, setting her hand on top of his.

He wanted to tell her that she does belong here. He and the guys had found that out.

"I'm pretty sure she has people waiting on her, looking for her", his sister said.

"Soon", Roman said.

"I need you to mean that. You really don't want her living inside your house for the rest of her life. Stuck. Lonely", Nia said.

Roman knew his sister had a point.

"I mean it, soon", Roman said softly.

Nia nodded.

* * *

After Nia had left, Quinn made her way to the bathroom. She lifted her shirt and realized she was gaining weight.

" _Their food is too good here",_ she said to her reflection.

Hearing noise come from the door, she poked her head out of Roman's room. A blonde woman walked in and looked her up and down.

"Who are you?", this woman asked.

"Quinn", she replied, pointing to herself.

This woman rolled her eyes.

"So you're Roman's new girlfriend. Not so pretty, I don't know what he sees in you. Turning me down for you", she said.

She was talking too fast for Quinn to keep up.

"Slow", Quinn said.

This woman looked at her confused.

"Talk. Slow", Quinn said.

"Where are you from again?", she asked her.

"Outside", Quinn said, pointing to the window.

Suddenly this woman started freaking out, which made Quinn nervous.

"You're a wild one", she whispered.

"Quinn", she said, pointing to herself.

This woman pulled something out of her bag and was talking to it. Quinn raised a brow. A few minutes later, men with uniforms she had seen before walked in. Quinn panicked. She backed up and ran to Roman's room and into his bathroom, locking the door.

* * *

Dean was getting redressed, stealing kisses from Sky. She laughed softly when he did. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello", he said.

"Ambrose, get a hold of Reigns will you. Seems like he had a break in. A wild one", Dave said.

Dean hung up and quickly stood.

"I have to go", he said.

Sky stood, confused. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you", he suddenly said.

Stopping them both. He nodded before taking off. Finding Seth walking back to his truck.

"Rollins, drive to Roman's fast. They found Quinn", Dean said.

Seth nodded and stepped on it. Getting to Roman's house, Sika and Hunter were inside trying to get Quinn to come out. They were told it was a young girl. They knew she wasn't a threat. Dean kept trying to get a hold of Roman, but it would go to voicemail.

"Shit, he must be with a patient", Dean said.

They walked in and went to Roman's room. Randy, Hunter, Sika, and Dave were in the room.

"We are trying to figure out how she got in. There's nothing in the backyard that gives way.", Hunter said.

Dean and Seth looked at each other.

"I knew it", Dave said, shaking his head at his son.

"Randy, close the door", Hunter said.

Randy did as he was told.

"Are you three, having sexual encounters with this young girl?", Hunter asked.

"What? No", Dean shouted.

"Are you going to hear us out?", Seth asked.

"Start talking", Sika said.

They told him everything. How Roman found her and how Dean let him pass to help her. How they were scared of getting caught. How she started to trust them and learn their language. Then they went to Gina, the Wyatts, and the dark ones.

"So you three set up cameras to watch and wait to catch the Wyatts?", Dave asked.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"How certain are you that they are raping these women?", Hunter asked.

"Because I caught them trying to hurt", Seth stopped, he looked away.

"He called me. Turns out they were what they call, hunting. Apparently they chase after these girls and rape them", Randy said.

"We'll keep the cameras up. If they really are doing this, it won't be on our land. The wild ones live on our land, so we can protect them from this too", Sika said.

"Now, the girl?", Hunter asked.

Dean nodded. Seth tried Roman again, leaving a message with his secretary to come home asap. Dean went over to the door and tapped it.

"Quinn, its me. Its Dean", Dean said.

" _Those men want to hurt me",_ she replied back, knowing he would understand her.

Dean looked around the room.

" _No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them._ Promise", Dean said.

"When did you learn that? What is that?", his dad asked.

"Like we said, we've been teaching her how to speak English and she's been teaching us Nahuatl. It's a language still very much spoken in certain parts of Mexico", Seth said.

The bathroom door opened and Dean squeezed in. Still leaving the door open a bit. Quinn had been crying. Dean bent down in front of her.

"Its ok. They won't hurt you", he said.

Quinn took his hand and stood. He wrapped his arm around her and slowly walked out. She pressed closer to Dean's side. He sat her beside Seth and she took his arm. Sika went over to her and bent down.

"Its ok. No one is going to hurt you", he said gently.

She noticed how much he looked like Roman.

* * *

Roman finished with his patient and his secretary let him know Seth called about an emergency at his house. He quickly went home, rescheduling appointments. Getting home, he noticed his dad's car, along with Dave and Hunter's cars. He sighed. He walked in and everyone looked at him. Quinn stood and ran over to him, hugging him.

" _Are they going to kill me?",_ she asked.

" _No, I won't let them. They are good people. My dad",_ he said, pointing at Sika.

He pointed at Hunter next.

" _Dean's dad",_ Roman said.

Getting to Dave and Randy.

" _Seth's brother and dad",_ he said.

Quinn hid behind Roman a bit as they walked closer to the group.

"Why?", his dad asked.


	19. Chapter 19-Home

Roman told them about how he found her.

"I couldn't just leave her there. I'm a doctor, its against everything I know", Roman said.

"She has people. What if their looking for her?", his dad asked.

"Remember that wild one we ran into when Dean and I were kids? She's her mom", Roman said.

"The pregnant wild one?", Hunter asked.

Roman nodded.

"You guys always told us how dangerous they were, but when I crashed, wild ones helped me.", Seth said.

"They want Quinn back, but they know she's safe and in good hands with someone taking care of her wounds", Dean said.

"She looks fine now. So why isn't she gone?", Dave asked.

Roman looked down. His dad sat up and looked at his son.

"Did you", he couldn't even finish that sentence.

Roman nodded.

"Damn it", Sika said frustrated.

"I love her", he said.

All the men except for Dean and Seth sighed.

"She doesn't belong here. You need to take her home", Hunter said.

"I know", Roman said softly.

"What did you think was going to happen, Roman? That we would see how in love you are and let you keep her? Or are you planning to go and live with her out there? You live here and she lives out there. I'm sorry son, but I want her gone by tomorrow", Sika said, standing and leaving.

Hunter followed next.

"We will be following you tomorrow to the drop off", Dave said.

Roman wiped his tears and nodded. Randy squeezed his shoulder before he walked out after his dad.

"Rome", Dean said softly.

"I need to be alone with her", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Quinn was confused. They were talking too fast for her to keep up. Only catching every few words. She looked at Roman and wiped his tears.

"Did I do something wrong?", she asked.

He kissed her cheek and shook his head no.

"No baby, I did", he said.

"No crying", she said, wiping the fresh tears that fell.

"No more, promise", he said.

She smiled and handed him a book. He chuckled and took it.

"How about, you read it this time", he said, handing it back to her.

She nodded. He was going to miss this. Miss her. His life was lonely enough, now without her, his house was going to be empty again.

* * *

The next day, Roman packed a bag with Quinn's stuff. It wasn't much really. She was confused. He held his hand out and she stood.

"Home", he said.

She was excited. Following him out. Dean was in one car, waiting for them. Another car behind that one.

"Seth?", she asked.

"He can't come, Quinn", Roman said.

She nodded and got in beside him. He took her hand and squeezed it. Once they got to the drop off point. Roman walked Quinn a bit away.

"Home?", he asked.

She pointed. Next thing you know, Sky pops out, along with Willow. Quinn ran over to them and hugged them. Roman smiled. Quinn went back to Roman and took his hand.

" _Lets go home",_ she said, he pulled his hand away.

She was confused.

"I can't go with you, Quinn. I have to stay here", he said sadly.

She shook her head no.

" _No. You come home with me. They'll accept you and we can be together",_ she said.

"I can't", he said.

"Please, come home", she said.

His tears fell again. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Please", she begged.

"I'm sorry", he said, walking away.

They got back in the cars and drove away. Quinn went to follow, the cars stopped and Roman got off.

"No Quinn, you stay", he shouted at her.

She shook her head no.

"Don't. Go home", he yelled.

"I love you", she said.

He took a deep breath.

"Go, Quinn", he said, before getting back inside the car.

They drove away again, Quinn didn't follow. Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his friend. He hated having to be here for this. His friend had found his happiness again and now he didn't have it. Randy got off his phone.

"My dad, Hunter, and Sika want to see you two. Seth is already there", Randy said.

Dean nodded. Randy looked back at Roman.

"I'm sorry", he said.

Roman nodded. Getting to the guard house, they walked in.

"Sit boys. We already filled Seth in", Hunter said.

Roman and Dean sat.

"There are going to be a few rules surrounding you leaving our town from now on", Dave said.

"Rules? Why?", Dean asked.

Sika played the video. It was Dean and Sky naked. Sika stopped it before you could see anything else.

"I'm erasing it now. We just wanted you to see it", Hunter said to his son.

"You three, you know the rules. What if you caught something from them? I doubt their healthy and I damn sure know they aren't clean", Dave said.

"They aren't animals, dad. They are just as human as you and I are. Did we fall in love? Yes. Are we sorry we did? No. Maybe if you all just took the chance to get to know them, you'll see that all those stories the Wyatts told us, are false", Seth said.

"Forget it, Seth. This is how things have always been and nothing you three say is going to make this ok", Dave said.

"First rule. You will not leave the town without a guard, I don't care who goes with you", Sika said.

"Second rule. No more running outside of the fence", Hunter said.

"How long?", Roman asked, his mind wasn't here right now.

"Till we feel that we can trust you again", Dave said.

Roman nodded and stood.

"We aren't done, Roman", Sika said.

"I don't care. No matter what you say, I am still going to love her. I am still going to miss her. You took the one good thing that made me happy again. Send twenty guards with me, I don't care", Roman said, before leaving the guard house.

He went home. Getting there, Lana was waiting for him. He rolled his eyes. Getting off his car, he took his keys out to open his front door.

"Roman, I heard what happened, but I am so glad they caught her and took her back where she belongs.", Lana said.

She tried to follow Roman in, but he stopped her.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, and you're fired", Roman said, shutting the door in her face.

He looked around his living room. He licked his lips and sat down on the couch. Turning the tv on to Bevis and Butthead. He smiled. Quinn loved that show.

* * *

Sky and Willow comforted Quinn.

" _What happened?",_ Sky asked.

Quinn told them as much as she could, since she couldn't understand them last night.

" _Lets get you home",_ Willow said.

Quinn nodded. Getting back to theirs, Brie saw her daughter and ran over to her. Hugging her tight.

" _What are you doing back? Are you ok? Why are you crying?",_ Brie asked.

They walked into their little hut and Quinn told her mom everything. Well, almost everything. She left out the part about letting him take her.

" _You fell in love with him",_ her mom said.

Quinn nodded and fresh tears fell again. She laid her head in her mom's lap while Brie brushed her daughter's hair back. Quinn fell asleep and Brie covered her. Bryan ran over and she stopped him.

" _How is she? Did they hurt her?",_ he asked.

" _She's fine, but she fell asleep. She's had a long day",_ Brie said.

Bryan exhaled.

" _The man that found her, he protected her, and healed her. Her leg looks like nothing happened, well there is a scar",_ Brie said.

 _Anyway we can thank him?",_ Bryan asked.

" _I don't think so",_ Brie said.

" _We just got her back. Mother is going to try to send her away. Marry her off to a man far away from here",_ Bryan said.

Apart of Bryan didn't want Quinn to come back. Not when mother wanted to marry her and her friends off to men in other groups. He was going to lose his daughter all over again. At least when she was behind the fence, she was close.

" _She won't be back for a while. We still have time to be with her",_ Brie said.

Bryan nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?", Bray asked.

Lana nodded.

"He was sleeping with her and from what I hear, the other two were sneaking off and seeing someone. I think it might be more wild ones", Lana said.

Bo walked over to his brother.

"It could be the ones we were chasing when he caught us", Bo suggested.

Bray nodded.

"Make sure the gear and guns are ready", Bray said.

"Are we going hunting tonight?", Axel asked.

Bray smirked.

"Yes", he said.

The guys cheered and left the room. Bray looked back at Lana.

"Why tell us?", Bray asked.

"He picked her over me. No one gets away with that", Lana said.

"Didn't you cheat on him with his best friend?", Bray asked amused.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"Its not the same thing. He slipped his dick into one of those, things", she said disgusted.

Bray smiled.

"So do me and my boys", Bray said.

"Yes, men like you. Not men like Roman.", Lana said.

"Ouch", Bray said.

Lana stood and grabbed her bag.

"I want her head on a stick. Once its done, I want you to show him. I want to see him fall apart", Lana said.

"Now I see why he didn't take you back", Bray mumbled.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing. My boys and I will get it done", Bray said.

Lana nodded and handed him the photo of Quinn. She had taken it with her phone and printed it out.

"Wow, I see why he chose her", he said, mostly to piss of Lana.

"Whatever", Lana said, before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20-Enough

Nia had heard what happened and went to see her brother.

"I'm going to figure out a way to get her back", Roman said.

Nia smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Dad is angry right now, but maybe once he calms down, you can talk to him", Nia said.

He sighed and stood.

"He doesn't want to hear it. He's more worried about what the town is going to say about us. She belongs here, her family lived here", he said.

Nia was confused.

"Wait, go back. What do you mean her family lived here?", she asked.

He sat back down beside her and told her what they had found out. She nodded.

"So then she belongs in this town just as much as we do", Nia said.

Roman nodded.

"If dad denies me again, I'm leaving. I will go find her and leave. I don't know where and I don't care, as long as I have her", Roman said.

Nia nodded. His front door burst open and Seth stood there breathing heavy.

"It's the Wyatts, they brought wild ones", he said.

Roman and Nia rushed out after him.

"I'm going to go check on mom and my kid", Nia said.

Roman nodded. Getting to the crowd by the front gate. Bray, Bo, and a few of their men stood there with guns. Three wild ones kneeling at their feet. Crying and begging for help. Roman was relieved it wasn't Quinn or her friends. Sika and Hunter approached Bray.

"What's this about?", Sika asked, looking at the wild ones, before meeting Bray's eyes.

Bray smirked.

"I found these three trying to hurt one of my boys", Bray said.

"I think my first question is, what in the hell are your men doing on my land?", Sika asked.

"He didn't realize he crossed into your territory. Sorry", Bray said.

Sika nodded.

"I figured since your boys love fucking them, that you would like the honor of dealing with them", Bray said, kicking one of them and making them fall forward.

Roman walked closer, not ok with Bray hurting them. Bray laughed.

"There he is now", Bray said.

Dean held back Roman. Seth behind him. Sika sighed. Hunter took over.

"You say they attacked your guy?", Hunter asked.

Bray nodded. Hunter nodded and looked at Dean.

"There's just one problem with this whole thing. See, my boy, he set up cameras after what your boys were doing. Raping their women", Hunter said.

Dave nodded.

"Dave, please, tell him what you saw", Hunter said.

"Your men, raping her", Dave said, pointing at one of the women kneeling.

The woman was crying. Roman could see blood from cuts on her legs. That pissed him off even more. Dean remembered what they had almost done to Sky and Willow.

"Fuck it", Dean said, before moving out of Roman's way.

Roman ran at Bray and tackled him. He punched him hard a couple of times before Randy and Hunter removed him. Roman pulled himself away from them and went over to the wild ones. He helped them up.

" _Its ok",_ he whispered to them.

They looked at him surprised. He turned to take them to the guard house, his dad got in his way.

"Move, dad", Roman said.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?", his dad asked.

"The right thing", he said, before passing him.

Dean and Seth followed him. Getting to the guard house, he sat the three of them down. The woman they had raped was hugging herself and crying.

"Seth, call Nattie and tell her to bring me my rape kit from the hospital asap. Dean, where do you guys keep the first aid kit?", he said.

Dean went over to the bathroom and took it out, handing it to him. Roman opened it and put on gloves. He looked at the first man.

" _I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. My name is Roman. I'm a healer",_ he said.

Quinn had told them that they knew nothing of doctors, they had healers.

" _Roman? You are the man who helped Quinn",_ this first guy said.

Roman nodded.

" _Brie told us about you. You and two other men",_ he said.

Roman gestured to Dean and Seth. They guy sat.

" _I'm Elias",_ he told them.

" _What were you three doing out there?",_ Dean asked.

" _Looking for food. Winters are harder on us because we grow our food",_ Elias said.

" _How do you know we don't?",_ Seth asked.

 _Mother",_ Elias said.

Roman was cleaning the cuts on his face.

" _Mother?",_ Seth asked.

Elias nodded.

" _She knows a lot about your kind. Her brother, may he rest in the eternal light, also knew about you. Her sister, she runs one of the other camps",_ Elias said.

Roman stopped.

" _Gina?",_ he asked.

Elias nodded.

" _How do you know her?",_ he asked.

" _We need to speak to her. Is there anyway to make that happen?",_ Dean asked.

Elias nodded.

" _When we get home, I can send a message. She'll be home soon",_ Elias said.

" _Please, its important",_ Roman said.

" _You helped us, it's the least I can do for you",_ Elias said.

Another man took Elias's spot.

" _My name is Sami. You might know my daughter, she is friend's with Quinn. Sky",_ Sami said.

Dean almost choked on his coffee. He wiped his mouth. Roman smirked.

"Say hello to your father in law", Seth whispered to him.

Dean elbowed his friend and giving him a look.

" _Did they hurt anyone else?",_ Roman asked.

Sami shook his head no before looking at Carmella.

" _They made us watch. Do you know how angry we are? Not being able to help her",_ he whispered.

" _I would be just as angry. I have a sister and she has a little girl. I would be so angry if anyone tried to hurt them",_ Roman said.

Sami nodded. Nattie got to them with a rape kit. She was hesitant at first when she saw them. Then seeing the woman, she felt terrible.

"Do you need me?", Nattie asked.

"Not if you are uncomfortable being around them. They won't hurt you", Roman said.

"I'll stay", she said.

Roman nodded.

"They hurt her?", Nattie asked, her eyes on the woman.

Roman nodded.

"They were just looking for food when Bray and his men caught them", Roman said.

Nattie shook her head. Roman went over to the woman and bent down in front of her.

" _I won't hurt you. I'm a healer, I can help you",_ he said.

Carmella looked up at him. She looked at Sami and Elias. They nodded and she stood, she winced. Roman helped her to another room where there was more privacy. She knew he wouldn't hurt her because another woman followed them.

" _I have to take a look",_ he said, pointing.

Carmella nodded. He lifted her skirt and did the tests that he needed too. Just to be sure Bray and his men didn't pass anything to her if they had it.

"Any damage?", Nattie asked.

"Just bruising and some cuts, they aren't too deep so she doesn't need stitches. She'll be sore for a while", he said.

Nattie left to take the rape kit to the clinic. Roman helped Carmella sit up.

" _How am I going to explain this to my husband? My daughter? This could have been Willow",_ she cried.

Roman stopped and faced her, bending down to her level.

" _Willow?",_ he asked.

She nodded. She knew Quinn probably told them about her.

" _You're her, mom?",_ Roman asked.

She nodded. Someone knocked on the door and Roman stood to answer it. Dean stood there with an extra pair of clothes and a towel. Roman saw his mom and sister behind him.

"She's Willow's mom", Roman said to him.

Dean shook his head and looked towards Seth.

"Should we tell him?", Dean asked.

"Yes", Roman said.

Dean nodded and walked over to Seth. His mom approached him.

"Your sister told me what happened. Is she ok?", his mom asked.

He let her in and she went to sit beside Carmella.

"I won't know till the tests come back, also some bruising", Roman said.

His mom nodded and placed her hand on Carmella's hand.

"There's a shower in there. If you can help her in", Roman said.

His mom nodded. He told Carmella what his mom was going to do and she nodded. He walked back out to see his dad, Hunter, and Dave walk back in.

"Did they leave?", Roman asked.

His dad nodded.

"They are being escorted off our territory and to theirs", his dad said.

Hunter gestured around.

"Are we done here?", he asked.

"Mom is helping the woman clean up. I took some tests just to be sure they didn't give her anything", Roman said.

His dad nodded. Seth went over to Roman.

"Is she really Willow's mom?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"Who's Willow?", Dave asked, looking at his son.

Seth sighed.

"The girl I have been seeing", Seth said.

Dave sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe you boys should head home. We can take them and drop them off", Sika said.

"No. You don't understand them and they don't understand you. I'm their doctor, I need to go with them", Roman said.

Sika sighed, but nodded. A few minutes later, his mom and Carmella came out. Seth went over to her.

" _Are you ok?",_ he asked.

Carmella was confused, but nodded.

" _I know, Willow",_ he said.

Carmella put two and two together. Her daughter had been sneaking off at a certain time everyday.

" _Are you the one she's been sneaking off to see?",_ she asked.

She noticed he blushed and she took that as her answer. She nodded.

" _No wonder she's been happier",_ she said.

He smiled. Roman approached her.

" _I'll be going with you three to drop you off",_ Roman said.

They nodded. Getting them in a car, they drove to the spot where they dropped off Quinn.

" _Its not too far to your camp, is it?",_ Roman asked.

They shook their heads no.

" _Just a little bit down that way",_ Sami said.

Roman nodded. He watched them disappear into the dark. He got back in the car and his dad looked at him before looking at Randy.

"Lets go home", Sika said.

Randy nodded.


	21. Chapter 21-Who Did This To You?

After Carmella told her husband what happened, he asked for a meeting. Everyone was around the camp fire. Quinn sat between her mom and Sky. Willow was holding onto her mom. Quinn's uncle John was pacing, angry.

" _I have had enough of those men thinking they can hurt our women without any repercussions.",_ John said.

Cass stood.

" _I am angry too, John, but we don't have the man power or those stick things they use to kill us with",_ Cass said.

He was talking about guns. She knew her uncle Cass was right. As much as all the men wanted revenge, they couldn't exactly get it. There just weren't enough men here to help them, with or without guns. Her uncle John sighed, frustration written all over his face.

" _So then we move. Maybe the tribe on the eastern side will take us in. We are giving them one of our own",_ John suggested.

Quinn was confused.

" _What do you mean, one of your own? Who's giving who away?",_ Quinn asked, she was feeling sick to her stomach.

They all fell silent at her question. Willow and Sky were just as confused. They hadn't heard anything. Her dad walked over to her and took her hand.

" _You, Willow, and Sky will be given away",_ he said.

She pulled her hands away and shook her head, she stood.

" _You can't just do that. Not without talking to me first",_ Quinn said angry.

" _Its for your protection. They don't have dark ones. Neither do the ones in the Southern tribe or the Northern tribe.",_ he said.

" _You are separating us?",_ Willow asked.

Willow wasn't a really talkative person. It was hard to make friends in her old tribe before getting to Quinn's tribe.

" _We don't want too, but to protect you we will",_ John said.

" _And what about all of you?",_ Sky asked.

" _We will figure it out, but for now, you three leaving would be for the better",_ Bryan said.

Quinn stood suddenly.

" _I can't go",_ she said.

" _Quinn",_ she stopped her dad.

" _I can't go because I am no longer pure",_ she said, tears falling.

The men looked at her confused. Her dad took her arm gently.

" _Did they hurt you while with them? The ones beyond the fence?",_ he asked her.

She shook her head no. Her uncle John approached her, placing his hands roughly on her arms and shaking her. Her dad was trying to calm John down.

" _Did you give yourself to one of those men?",_ he asked.

She was almost afraid to admit it, but she nodded. He released her. Lifting his hand and back handing her. She fell back, Sky blocking Quinn from John. Bryan pushed John.

" _Don't you touch my child again",_ Bryan said.

Brie held Quinn to her when she stood. Sky on Quinn's other side.

" _The Eastern tribe won't want her now, you know this",_ John shouted at Bryan.

Bryan shoved him back before taking his family to their home. Sky looked at John.

" _Then I guess the tribe you are sending me to, wants their women pure too. You won't find that in me",_ Sky said.

Willow looked at her mom. Somehow Carmella knew already. Willow stood.

" _I'm not pure either",_ Willow said.

John looked disgusted. Nikki pulled his arm.

" _I need to go for a walk",_ he said, leaving the campfire.

Cass went over to his only child.

" _Tell me it isn't true",_ he said, cupping Willow's face.

She cried.

" _I'm sorry",_ she got out.

Becky kissed her daughter's forehead.

" _We need to talk Sky",_ Becky said to her.

Sky nodded. Sami followed his family to their home.

* * *

Roman spent the week waiting to hear from Elias. Nothing. He was looking over his plans for a future home, coming to a decision that if his family and the town wanted nothing to do with the wild ones, then he would build a home outside of the fence.

His front door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?", Dean asked, sitting across from him.

"I thought about redesigning a knew house, but she loves this one. I'm just going to be adding a few more rooms and a small in home doctor's office", he said, showing Dean the add ons.

He nodded.

"If this works out for you, mind having a neighbor?", Dean asked.

Roman chuckled.

"Not at all", Roman said.

"I'm starting to think you have the right idea", Dean said.

Seth walked in and set the food down. He looked over Roman's plans.

"When do you plan to start building?", Seth asked.

"Next week, the guys come down from town", Roman said.

"Have you told your folks yet?", Dean asked, biting into his sandwich.

Roman shook his head no.

"Just my sister. She backs me up all the way. I have a feeling my mom might too, but my dad, I doubt it", Roman said.

"Well, you have us", Seth said.

* * *

Quinn had gotten so use to using the clothes Roman had given her, but she knew it was time to go back to her tribe clothes. Taking the folded clothes off her makeshift bed. She undressed and put her dress on. It was a bit tight around her stomach.

" _Quinn",_ her mom said behind the fur she used as a door to separate her room from her parents room and the sitting area.

" _Come in",_ she replied.

She hadn't seen or spoken to her uncle John since he hit her. Her mom moved the fur aside and walked over to her.

" _You think you can help me fix my dresses? They fit a bit tight",_ Quinn said.

The look on her mother's face was of disbelief.

" _Mom",_ Quinn said.

Brie met her eyes.

" _You're pregnant",_ Brie said.

Quinn looked down, she shook her head no.

" _No mom, their food is different and whenever we ate he served me a lot and I'm sure being back, I'll lose it",_ Quinn said.

Brie shook her head no. She walked over to her daughter, feeling her stomach.

" _There's a baby. Your breasts have also gotten bigger",_ she said.

Quinn shook her head no, but it did explain everything. She placed her hands on her stomach.

" _You can't tell uncle John, he'll hurt my baby",_ Quinn said, moving away from her mom.

Brie shook her head no.

" _No one is hurting you or this baby",_ Brie said.

Quinn sat on her bed.

" _I'm going to talk to your dad",_ Brie said.

Quinn nodded. She knew her mother had too, Quinn wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. What about Roman? This was his baby too. Did he know and that's why he got rid of her?

* * *

Brie found Bryan setting down wood for the fire. He smiled at her.

" _Hey",_ he said.

" _We need to talk Bryan",_ Brie said quietly, trying not to attract attention to their conversation.

Bryan nodded and pulled his wife away a bit. The men had agreed not to let the women out of the camp. Only groups of men, four at least must go and stay close together.

" _Quinn is pregnant",_ Brie said.

Bryan sighed.

" _Mother will be home in a few days. We don't say anything to anyone till she gets here",_ Bryan said.

Brie nodded.

" _Don't say anything to Nikki, we don't need John trying to hurt Quinn in her state. I hate to think that about him, but after he put his hands on my daughter, I wouldn't put anything passed him",_ he said.

Brie nodded. They walked into their home and Bryan made his way to his daughter. She was a bit afraid he would be angry with her.

" _You keep this to yourself for now",_ he said.

She nodded.

* * *

A few days passed when Mother came back home. Brie helped her sit by the fire. It was cold and everyone was covered in furs.

" _How was your trip?",_ Nikki asked her grandmother.

" _Fulfilling",_ she answered with a smile.

" _We got Quinn back, they let her go now that she was healed",_ Brie said.

Her grandmother touched her cheek.

" _I'm glad",_ she said.

Konnor threw more wood into the fire to keep it burning.

" _Now tell her why none of the girls can be given to the men we've chosen for them",_ John said.

Gina looked at Brie first before looking around at the group that had gathered around her.

" _Well?",_ she asked.

Brie looked down before meeting her grandmother's eyes. Taking her hand in hers.

" _The girls let those men inside the fence take their virtue",_ John spit out in disgust.

Gina sighed and looked at Brie. She nodded, confirming that what John said was true.

" _Then we lie to them",_ Gina said.

Everyone watched her.

" _They know about the dark ones and what they do. We can just say those men took it without asking",_ Gina said.

" _And what happens if our girls tell the truth? We've taught them to be honest.",_ Becky said.

" _Then we tell them to lie about this. If those men know about our girls, they will come for them. We have no way of stopping them",_ Gina said.

" _And what is going to stop them from raping our wives?",_ Neville asked, pulling Paige into his side.

" _Then we disband this tribe for now. We all go our separate ways. Each man and a few of their men will be coming soon for the girls. You can all decide who's tribe you would like to join. They've accepted each of us already.",_ Gina said.

Brie stood.

" _I was born and raised here, half of us were. My daughter was born here, I will not take her away from her home. I don't care if I am the only one left here alone with her. I am not leaving",_ Brie said.

Carmella stood and nodded.

" _I won't either. Its not fair that they can just run us out of our homes. I have already done that once before, I am not doing it again",_ Carmella said.

Cass nodded. Becky looked at Sami and he nodded.

" _We aren't going either",_ Becky said.

" _Then you will die. I am getting my wife and unborn child out of here",_ John said.

Nikki took his hand.

" _I won't be able to do the long walks, John. This baby will be coming any day now",_ Nikki reminded.

John sighed and bent down. Rubbing her bump.

" _If the child comes before they get here, we leave with them. If not, we can wait till then",_ John said.

Nikki nodded and looked at Brie. She wanted to stay in her home as well. She had never imagined raising her child anywhere else.

" _No one is being forced to leave. They are only options. If you want to stay, then stay",_ Gina said, looking around at all the faces of confusion.

She looked at Brie and stood. Apollo and Heath helping her up.

" _Now, I would like to see my great granddaughter",_ Gina said.

Brie nodded and took her arm. They made their way slowly to their hut. Elias cut them off.

" _Mother, I have a message from a young man from inside the fence",_ he said.

She nodded.

" _Hold onto it and I will come and find you once I see my favorite girl",_ she said, touching his cheek gently.

He nodded and let her go. She and Brie continued to their hut. Getting inside, Quinn hugged her grandmother. Her hands slipping towards her tiny belly. She looked from her hand to her great granddaughter's eyes.

" _Are you with child?",_ she asked.

Quinn took a few steps away from her, waiting for her to react like her uncle John did.

" _Who did this to you?",_ she asked.

Brie looked from her grandmother to her daughter. Quinn put a protective hand in front of her stomach.

" _The man I fell in love with. Roman",_ she said quietly.


	22. Chapter 22-His Child

Quinn was waiting to hear what her grandmother was going to say.

" _You fell in love with him?",_ she asked.

Quinn nodded.

" _Does he know about this child?",_ she asked.

" _No. I am going to tell him, I just need to find a way to get close to the fence without being put down",_ Quinn said.

" _You won't be able too. They will shoot you on sight",_ her grandmother said.

" _So then I never tell him? I need to try. He needs to know",_ Quinn said.

" _And then what? You think they will accept you now that you have his child in your belly? Or maybe you think he would give up everything he knows to come here, where there is nothing.",_ she said.

" _He won't let them hurt me or my child. He loves me and I know he'll love this baby",_ Quinn said.

Her grandmother laughed.

" _They won't Quinn. They will kill your child because it is not one of them",_ she said.

Quinn's tears fell.

" _He won't let that happen",_ she said softly.

Her grandmother shook her head at her.

" _Does the tribe know?",_ she asked.

" _I thought it would be better to wait for you",_ Brie said.

Gina nodded.

" _Good. We can get rid of it before anyone else finds out",_ Gina said.

Brie went to stand in front of her daughter.

" _No. I will not help kill my grandchild. You will not touch her either",_ Brie said.

" _Don't you understand. Baron will not accept her with another man's child in her",_ Gina said.

" _Then so what. She will stay here and I will help her. Bryan will too",_ Brie said.

Gina shook her head at them before leaving. She went to find Elias. She gestured for him to follow. Curt and Heath following her to protect her.

" _So what was the message?",_ she asked.

" _The young man, a healer. He asked for you and would like to speak to you",_ he said.

She nodded.

" _Thank you, Elias",_ she said.

He walked away and Apollo approached her.

" _What would you have us do?",_ Apollo asked.

" _Take me to the fence. I will speak to this young man",_ she said.

Heath looked at his men before looking back at her.

" _Its too dangerous. What if they shoot you?",_ Heath asked.

" _I am an old woman. How dangerous can I possibly be?",_ she asked.

Apollo chuckled.

" _We know you, they don't",_ he replied.

She laughed softly before squeezing his shoulder.

" _Lets go",_ she said.

They nodded.

" _You will wait for me in the trees till I give you a signal",_ she said.

They nodded.

* * *

Roman had just finished coming home from where they were building his new house outside of the fence. It was between the wild ones and his town, but not too close to either one. His phone rang.

"Hey Dean, what's up?", he asked.

"Dude, you are never going to guess who just showed up", Dean said.

"Gina?", he asked.

"Gina", Dean said.

"I'll be right there", he said, hanging up and grabbing his truck keys.

He drove to the guard house. Three men he hadn't seen before were standing around outside. They were dressed like the wild ones. He sent them nods.

" _Hello",_ he said.

He watched as their faces changed to surprised ones. He smiled before walking in. Dean and Seth were sitting across from someone.

"You must be Roman", she said.

He nodded.

"I am Gina. I hear you are looking for me", she said with a smile.

"I am. We are", Roman said, gesturing to Dean and Seth.

"So what is it that you three want? My girls? They are not for sale and besides, I have already found them husbands", she said.

"Found them husbands? Like you chose for them? Really?", Dean asked.

Seth set his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You are no better than Mark", Dean said, before pushing his chair back and leaving.

"Mark was a monster who wanted to marry me when I was a teenager. Choosing my girls future husbands is not a monstrous thing. They are of age and ready, they were taught how to take care of their husbands and children", she said.

"If they are old enough to marry then they are old enough to pick their own husbands, don't you think", Seth said.

Gina laughed softly.

"And you want them to pick you", Gina said.

"Why not? We are good men, good jobs, and great family values. Unlike your dark ones", Roman said.

Gina smiled.

"But your people will never accept them and you know it", she said.

Roman nodded.

"And you three won't give all this up to join us. We have nothing, while you have everything here. We are use to the wild, you are use to civilization.", she said.

"It wasn't too long ago you were civilized", Roman said.

She smiled.

"So what do you know?", she asked.

Seth nodded.

"You were smart in changing the language so others won't understand you", Seth said.

"How many of the originals are left?", Roman asked.

"Just me and my sister. Everyone else either died of old age, sickness, or killed by a dark one", she answered.

"So then she belongs here, with me", Roman said.

Gina raised a brow.

"Quinn, you are the healer", Gina said.

Roman nodded. He moved closer to her.

"I want her back. I need her", he said.

"We also want Sky and Willow. We can be good to them, no one here will be rude to them. We promise. They also won't be kept out of your reach. You can come and visit any time", Seth said.

"Boys", she was stopped by Sika, Hunter, and Dave.

"That's enough", Sika said.

Roman stood.

"I want my girl back, I don't care if you like it or not. She belongs here and Gina is proof of that. That empty house near ours is hers. Explain that to everyone here and", his dad cut him off.

"Enough", Sika yelled.

"You get those silly ideas out of your head, you too Seth, and you tell Dean the damn same thing", Hunter yelled.

Gina looked at Roman.

"I told you. Nothing will change, no matter who I am", Gina said.

Roman looked at his dad.

"Please, dad", Roman begged.

Gina felt bad for him, but she was not going to put her girls on display for this town or any other town. The names they would be called, not just them but their men. Seeing what they do for a living, they would be out of a job. No one would want to be around them.

"We said no", Sika said.

Gina stood.

"I am sorry boys", Gina said.

Heath and Curt walked in. Each on either side of Gina.

"I will be taking my leave now", she said.

"I'll walk you out", Dave said, following behind.

"What did you think was going to happen son? That I would agree to this just because you proved you were right?", his dad asked.

"I just want Quinn back", Roman said.

He left the guard house. Gina walked back in.

"Are you his father?", Gina asked.

Sika nodded.

"I need a moment alone with you", she said.

Sika nodded.

"Seth, get home", Dave said.

Seth nodded before leaving. Dave closed the door behind him, leaving Gina and Sika alone in the room.

"It seems that your son, well, he left a little gift with my great granddaughter", she said.

Sika sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I am telling you this and not him, because clearly you don't want them together. You can tell him he's going to be a father or not. She's coming to tell him", she said.

Sika didn't know what to do. This was his grandchild, no matter what.

"He can't know, not yet", Sika said.

"So what do I tell her to stop her from coming here?", she asked.

"Just hold her off for a few days. I need to speak to my wife about this", he said.

She nodded and stood.

"I remember you, or more your dad", she said.

Sika looked up to her.

"They love each other and I hate to keep them apart, but I understand that its necessary", she said.

Sika nodded.

* * *

They had heard that grandmother had gone to speak to the people inside the fence. They were all waiting for her to arrive. Seeing her they helped her sit. Quinn was between Willow and Sky. Her grandmother sent her a look.

" _I went to thank them for what they have done. They won't be protecting us anymore. So I am going to need everyone, including the women to be careful when away from our homes",_ she said.

Everyone nodded. Quinn stood and went to her home. Sky and Willow followed.

" _I need to tell Roman about our baby. He needs to know",_ Quinn said.

Her friends nodded. Before they could make it out, her grandmother walked in.

" _I spoke to him and I told him",_ Gina said.

Quinn smiled and took her grandmother's hands.

" _Is he coming for us? Was he excited?",_ she asked.

Gina looked down before meeting her eyes.

" _He laughed in my face and told me it couldn't be possible. That in no way was he going to accept a child from a wild one. He's not going to ever come for you",_ she said.

Quinn's bottom lip trembled, her eyes watery.

" _He wouldn't say that. He loves me",_ Quinn said.

Gina shook her head no.

" _He used you sweetheart, its what men that live inside the fence do. You gave him what he wanted",_ Gina said.

Quinn shook her head no.

" _Why would I lie to you Quinn? I have no reason too",_ Gina said.

Quinn's tears fell. Gina set a hand on her cheek.

" _But don't you worry, we will make sure this baby comes out healthy and happy",_ Gina said.

" _I thought you didn't want anything to do with my child",_ Quinn said.

" _Now I do. This baby is my great, great grandchild",_ Gina said.

Quinn smiled and nodded, placing her hands on her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23-Thoughts Of Leaving

Another two weeks had passed and they had heard nothing from the Wyatts or the wild ones. Like his dad had promised, whenever they went out they had to take someone with them. His house outside of the fence was coming along. Still, no one but Dean and Seth knew. Also his sister Nia.

"This house feels quiet without Quinn", Dean said, filling the silence of Roman's house.

Seth and Roman nodded. They were drinking a few beers and enjoying the warm night.

"You guys think they were wrong?", Seth asked.

Both men looked at him.

"About what?", Roman asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

"That we wouldn't be able to survive outside like the wild ones. I mean, I would like to think I would be able to. With the training we did when we were younger. We did it.", Seth said.

Roman and Dean thought about it.

"I think we could", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Me too", he seconded.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Rome. Any room around your house where I can build my own?", Dean asked.

"I was actually going to ask you guys if you wanted to move in. There is plenty of room, at least till our families see that they won't be getting us back until they accept the girls.", Roman said.

"I like that idea", Seth said.

"They say we would be disowned by our town if we bring them here, but they forget I am the only doctor close enough to all the towns. Would they rather die or give birth on their own, waiting hours maybe a day till another doctor arrives. I doubt it.", Roman said.

Dean leaned forward.

"Exactly. Lets leave, give up these lives and wait for them to come crawling back.", Dean said.

"I am the only teacher in this small town. They would have to make an hours drive, if that school isn't filled up already, then it would be another hours drive.", Seth said.

They nodded. They knew it was the drinks talking, but they didn't care. If leaving is what they had to do to show that they were serious, then fine.

* * *

Quinn's belly was popping out more. Brie couldn't help but watch her daughter. This isn't how she planned it for Quinn, but it was better than some man they knew nothing about, taking her from them.

" _Mother?",_ Quinn said.

" _Yes?",_ she asked.

" _How big do you think the baby is?",_ she asked.

" _Still very small. I remember being this size with you",_ Brie said smiling.

Quinn smiled and watched as her mom rubbed her small bump. Grandmother came into view, followed by two men. Quinn looked back at her mom.

" _Who is that?",_ Quinn whispered.

Brie swallowed. She knew exactly who that was. Brie took her daughter's hand.

" _Get Willow and Sky. Stay in our hut",_ Brie whispered to her.

" _Why?",_ Quinn asked.

" _Just do as I ask darling",_ Brie said, touching her daughter's cheek.

Quinn nodded and went to find her friends. Once she did, they walked into her hut and stayed there.

" _You think they might be the ones grandmother searched for, for us?",_ Willow asked.

" _He's handsome, but not as handsome as Dean",_ Sky said.

Quinn smiled. She watched Willow blush, probably thinking about Seth. Two hours later, they heard more voices outside. They took a quick peek. Two more men had arrived.

" _I don't like this",_ Sky said.

Quinn didn't either, but there was nothing they could do. Running away wasn't an option. Where would they go? There was a reason why they lived in small tribes, to help one another survive. What would happen if the dark ones found them? They wouldn't be able to fight them off. What if Roman and the guys finally came for them and they weren't here?

" _All I know is that the man grandmother chose for me, won't want me anymore. I am pregnant with another man's child",_ Quinn said.

* * *

After the last suitor arrived. They sat around with Gina and the girls parents.

" _Baron of the East, there has been a complication with my granddaughter",_ Gina said.

" _What kind of complication?",_ Baron asked with a raised brow.

" _You've heard of our dark ones. Well, I found out as soon as I got back to my tribe that they raped her. She is with child",_ Gina said.

Baron looked down into the fire. She could tell he was thinking this over. Brie sent her grandmother a look of disapproval, but it was the only way he would probably accept her.

" _Take your time to decide what you want to do, but we do need an answer before you go back to your tribe",_ Gina said.

Baron nodded.

" _What of my woman?",_ Drew McIntyre asked.

" _She is still in tack. They have not touched her",_ she said.

John cleared his throat.

" _Actually, they have also been taken",_ John said.

Gina sighed. Drew nodded.

" _Without hesitation, I take her still. What happened to her was not her fault",_ Drew said.

Gina smiled and nodded. She looked towards Tyler.

 _And you Tyler of the North tribe?",_ Gina asked.

" _Our tribes are different and even though it was not consensual what happened to her. Our god demands virtue. I would have to discuss this with my tribe when I get back. I will send word as soon as I have it",_ Tyler said.

Gina nodded.

" _Would you like to meet them?",_ Gina asked.

Brie looked at her.

" _Mother, I don't think",_ Gina stopped Brie with a look.

Brie looked down. Gina looked at John.

" _Bring the girls in. We will give you a moment alone with them",_ Gina said.

The men nodded and stayed put. John went in search of the girls. Brie stood in front of her grandmother and Nikki set a hand between them. Letting both of them know not to cross it.

" _You can't just lie to them and what of Roman? What if he comes for Quinn and his child? You think he's going to just sit around and not go look for them?",_ Brie said angry.

" _I already told you, he wants nothing to do with them. If he did, he would have already come",_ Gina said.

Brie didn't believe that. If he was willing to help Carmella, Sami, and Elias in their time of need. He would not abandon his baby and Quinn.

" _If you don't tell them the truth, then I will",_ Brie said.

Gina stopped her.

" _Grandmother",_ Nikki said.

Gina sent her a look, stopping Nikki.

" _Her life belongs to the wild, not the fenced. If you let him take her, the healer will only try to control her wildness, her freedom",_ Gina said.

Brie shook her head no.

" _You don't know that",_ Brie said.

" _Fine, tell Baron, tell Drew, and Tyler but don't start crying about how the girls are alone and have no one, when you see that those men don't come for them. If by chance they do, say goodbye forever because you know very well, they will never let their children come and see us. They will hold them against us. Can you take that Brianna? Your own grandchild disowning you because he or she grew up behind the fence?",_ Gina said.

Brie had tears in her eyes ready to fall. She wouldn't be able to take that. Losing not only her daughter, but her grandchild.

" _You don't know if he would do that. Quinn would never let him do that",_ Brie said.

" _Don't be so certain about that",_ Gina said, before releasing Brie from her hold.

Bryan went over to his wife.

" _He hasn't accepted her yet. Lets just wait to see what happens",_ Bryan whispered to her.

Brie sighed, but nodded. They watched as John escorted the girls to the hut where the men waited. Walking in, each girl stood side by side. The men stood and smiled.

" _I am Baron, of the East tribe. Which one of you is Quinn?",_ he asked.

Quinn met his eyes and he smiled. He looked her over and his eyes stopped at her small bump before meeting her eyes again. He held his hand out to her.

" _Should we sit and talk?",_ he asked.

She took his hand and she nodded. They were informed by their uncle John not admit to giving themselves to men inside the fence. It would only make them look like whores. To lie and say dark ones took them.

She sat beside Baron. She watched as Sky went with a tall man with long hair, an accent when he spoke. Willow was with another man, blonde hair up to his shoulders.

" _Do you know how much longer till you give birth?",_ Baron asked, pointing to her bump.

She placed her hands over it to keep his eyes from looking. She shook her head no. He nodded.

" _As I told your grandmother and tribe. I can't take you without thinking this over. You are pregnant with another man's offspring. I might even have to go back to my tribe to discuss this with them",_ Baron said.

" _I understand",_ she replied softly.

He touched her cheek gently.

" _I see why they went after you. You are very beautiful, Quinn of the West",_ he said, watching his finger smooth down her cheek.

She didn't like the feel of another man's fingers on her skin.

* * *

Roman's mom had shown up to his house. He hadn't gone over to visit with them in a long while. She invited him over for dinner a few nights ago, but he declined. He wasn't going to sit at the same table as his father.

"You just have to understand where he is coming from. The town will look down on you for it. You'll lose everything you've worked so hard for son.", his mom said.

"Then I lose everything. I can always start over somewhere else. I'll take Quinn with me", he said.

Sika had told her about the young wild girl that was pregnant with their grandchild. As much as she wanted Roman to give her grandchildren, a wild one wasn't an option.

"Is there another reason why you came? I really don't want to hear this all again. I am tired of repeating myself as well", Roman said, setting his hands on his hips.

His mom shook her head no. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I love you, but this is my life mom. I want Quinn in it", he said.

She nodded against his shoulder before leaving. Getting home, her husband looked over at her.

"So?", he asked.

"I couldn't tell him.", she said.


	24. Chapter 24-Wife or Baby

Quinn was watching her uncle John as he spoke with the three men. It seemed serious. The men were leaving today to speak to their tribes about bringing in the women.

" _You ok?",_ Sky asked her.

" _No. Something is up and I don't know what",_ Quinn said, her eyes still on John.

Their uncle looked over to them and sent them a nod before going back to the conversation. They watched as he shook their hands and walked over to the girls.

" _Good news Quinn",_ he said with a smile.

" _What?",_ Quinn asked.

" _Baron will speak to his tribe about accepting you, if we get rid of your little problem",_ John said.

Sky pulled Quinn behind her and glared at John.

" _There is no problem, only a baby",_ Sky said.

Quinn covered her stomach.

" _Don't you get it. If they don't accept you girls, we will have no where to go. Not unless we leave you three behind. Their tribes won't accept women who have given themselves to men who aren't their husbands. Especially one who is pregnant",_ John said.

" _Then we'll stay behind. I rather die here then go with one of those men",_ Sky said.

John rubbed his eyes.

" _Stupid girl",_ he said, before walking away from them.

Sky looked at Quinn.

" _If we have to, then we stay",_ Sky said.

Sneaking around with Dean had made her braver, fearless.

* * *

Another week passed and everyone was getting ready to leave this tribe behind. All except the girls, their parents, and Nikki and John. They couldn't move Nikki. She would be giving birth any day now. Grandmother stayed behind as well with Heath and Apollo.

" _Once you are well enough to make the journey we leave",_ John said to his wife.

Nikki nodded. She didn't want to leave her home. Nikki looked at her niece.

" _You are starting to show more. Baby is growing quick",_ Nikki said.

Quinn smiled and rubbed her small belly. Nikki winced. Quinn took her hand.

" _Are you ok?",_ Quinn asked, looking her aunt over.

" _I think the baby is coming tonight",_ Nikki said, taking a deep breath.

Quinn moved towards her aunt's legs. She looked between them. No sign of the baby just yet.

" _I'm going to get mom and aunt Carmella",_ Quinn said.

Nikki nodded and laid back. All the women in the tribes were taught how to care for pregnant women and what to look for. Quinn found her mom with Carmella and Becky. They were drinking tea they just had made after finding the plants they needed.

" _Its aunt Nikki",_ that was all it took to get the women to set down their drinks and make their way to the hut.

Brie moved down to her sister's legs. Feeling to see how dilated she was.

" _It will still be a few hours. Can you handle the pain?",_ Brie asked.

Nikki nodded. Quinn was getting a sense of what she would be going through when she gave birth to her baby. The women recommended it.

* * *

It was starting to get dark outside and Quinn could tell Nikki's pain was getting worse. Once again, Brie checked.

" _Oh no",_ her mom mumbled.

" _What?",_ Nikki asked.

Brie looked at her sister.

" _The baby will be coming feet first. Its not safe for you or the baby",_ her mom said.

" _What do we do when that happens?",_ Quinn asked.

Brie swallowed before meeting her sister's eyes. They both knew what had to happen.

" _Anyone going to answer me?",_ Quinn asked.

" _We have to cut Nikki open",_ Becky said.

" _But, she could die or the baby",_ Quinn stopped when Carmella nodded.

Nikki cried.

" _If it comes down to it, Brie, you have to do it",_ Nikki said.

Brie didn't think she could. She looked at Becky and she nodded. Quinn stood.

" _I know someone who can help",_ she said.

Brie went over to her.

" _Quinn, you will never get to him in time. They will stop you",_ Brie said.

" _At least let me try",_ Quinn said.

Brie looked at her sister and Nikki nodded. Quinn left quickly without being caught by her uncle John. She knew she couldn't go to the front of the gate. Her mom was right, they would stop her and she would never get to him in time.

She walked around the fence, looking for the small house he had out back. Finding one, she started digging. Stopping, it would take forever.

" _Looks like you need help",_ her dad said.

She smiled and nodded. He helped her dig.

" _Your mother told me. Do you think he can help?",_ he asked.

" _He's not just an adult healer. He does babies too",_ Quinn said.

Bryan nodded. Quinn took a peek. She shook her head.

" _Not his",_ she said, covering up the hole.

She continued walking till she found another small house. They started digging. Again she poked her head under and smiled. She could see his kitchen.

" _This is it",_ she said.

" _I won't fit. Get to him and I'll meet you near our home",_ Bryan said.

Quinn nodded and crawled under. Once she was on the other side, Bryan covered the hole and ran back home. Quinn made her way to the door. It was to dark to see inside. The door was locked. She hoped he was home and not in his office.

She made her way around the house till she saw an open window. She removed the cover and lifted the window higher before stepping in. She smiled at the inside of the house. Still the same. She made her way to his room, he was fast asleep in bed. She went and sat by him.

"Roman", she said.

He sat up and turned the light on. He was surprised to see her.

"Baby, what are you doing here? How did you get in?", he asked.

She was confused till he realized he was speaking to fast for her to understand.

"How did you get here?", he asked slower.

"I dug a hole in your backyard. I need help", she said.

"Help. What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nikki, the baby, its feet", she said.

He was confused, but didn't hesitate to stand and grab his shirt. He went to his closet and pulled out his doctor bag and extra blankets. It was cold out, bringing a newborn into this cold would be dangerous.

He grabbed his phone.

"Hello", she answered.

"I need your help", he said.

"I'll be right there", Nia said.

He finished putting on his shoes and made sure his bag had what it needed. He looked over at Quinn and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She knew her grandmother was wrong about him. He did really love her.

"I miss you so much", he whispered against her lips.

"I miss you too", she replied, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

She met his eyes. She wondered if he did know about the baby. He hasn't said anything yet.

"I have news", she said.

He smiled.

"What news?", he asked.

Before she could tell him, someone knocked on his front door. He walked over and opened it. His sister stood there and she was surprised to see Quinn.

"What?", Nia asked.

"She snuck in. Something is wrong and she needs my help. I can't drive out of here without one of the guards on my tail. I need you to sneak us out", Roman said.

Nia sighed, but nodded.

"Well, then let's go. I don't have all night", Nia said.

She hid them in the back of her SUV. Placing a blanket over them and driving towards the gate. Her daughter was in the backseat asleep.

"Hey Nia, what brings you out this late?", Randy asked.

"Baby daddy is leaving on a trip last minute and wants to see his kid before he goes", she said.

Randy looked in the back and nodded.

"Want an escort?", he asked.

"No, I'm good", she said.

He nodded and signaled to open the gate. The doors opened and she drove out.

"Ok", Nia said, once she was far away from the gate.

She stopped the car and opened the back hatch for them. Roman climbed out and helped Quinn out. Grabbing what he needed. Nia took her daughter out. She would be going with Roman. Quinn never let his hand go. As they got closer, they could hear a woman crying in pain.

"Quick", Quinn said.

Once they reached her home, Roman and Nia looked around.

"Its like a small village", Nia whispered.

Roman nodded. John saw them and stomped over to them angrily. Bryan got in his way.

" _They are here to help. The baby is coming out feet first. You don't want to have to choose between your wife and baby",_ Bryan said.

Roman looked at Quinn. He had understood Bryan.

" _Where is she?",_ Roman asked.

John glared at Quinn.

" _You taught him our language",_ he growled.

" _There is no time for arguing. I need to see her before they both die",_ Roman said.

" _You will not touch my wife",_ John said.

Nikki screamed again. Roman went towards the hut and John tried to follow. The men held him back.

" _He's a good man and won't hurt them",_ Sami said.

Gina went over to Nia and held her arms out for her daughter.

"You came to help him. I can watch her for you", Gina said.

Nia nodded and handed her daughter over. She walked into the hut to see Roman washing his hands with alcohol before putting the gloves on. She did the same and he set himself between Nikki's legs.

" _Its ok aunt Nikki, he is here to help",_ Quinn said, brushing her aunt's hair.

Roman reached up.

" _I will have to cut you open, but don't worry. I have done this before",_ he said to her.

Nikki nodded. Roman looked at his sister.

"Nia, in my bag there is anesthesia", Roman said.

Nia nodded and pulled out the needle. Roman took a small alcohol wipe and cleaned the spot. Nia handed him the needle. He pushed it into her skin and Nikki cried out softly.

" _Its ok. I'm going to try to save you both",_ he said.

" _My baby is more important. If you have to choose, save my baby",_ Nikki said.

Roman nodded. Nia cleaned the scalpel for him with alcohol. Roman cleaned where he was going to make the cut.

" _My stomach feels weird",_ Nikki said.

Roman smiled.

" _That's a good thing",_ he replied.

Nia handed him the scalpel. She grabbed the towels, ready for when he cut her open. She would have to keep it covered so no dirt or bugs got in to infect it.

Brie kissed Nikki's head as Roman made the first cut.


	25. Chapter 25-What You Did For Him

Carmella and Becky watched as blood seeped out. Roman set the scalpel down on the towel and Nia grabbed it. Rinsing it with alcohol just in case he needed it again.

Roman reached his hands inside and under the towel.

"Nia, get the blood transfer ready if we need it", Roman said.

He was type O blood, so if she needed some, he could connect himself to her. Nia nodded and cleaning the things she would need in case.

He could feel the baby and pulled it out. Nia went over to him with a towel as he was cutting the cord.

The baby cried as he handed her to Nia to get cleaned off. Nia handed him the needle to close Nikki up. He cleaned her stomach after he was done. She had lost a lot of blood, deciding to connect himself to transfer blood to her. Brie was holding the baby.

" _What is it?",_ Nikki mumbled.

She was in and out.

" _It's a girl",_ Brie said.

Nikki smiled weakly.

" _Is she ok?",_ she asked.

" _Perfectly healthy. You did great",_ Roman said to her.

" _Her name is Daisy",_ Nikki said.

Roman smiled.

" _That's a beautiful name. I have to remember to add it to my group of babies I've delivered",_ he said.

Quinn smiled at him the entire time. Nia went to check on her daughter. The sun was out already, birds chirping.

* * *

After a few minutes, he removed the tubes transferring blood. Cleaning up the mess and packing up. Brie handed him the baby. Nikki was fast asleep.

" _Go show him what you did for him",_ Brie said.

Roman smiled. He walked out of the hut to see Nikki's husband and Quinn's dad.

" _Your baby, Daisy",_ Roman said.

John looked at the baby girl and smiled. Roman handed her to him.

" _She's healthy, strong. Your wife is doing fine as well. She won't be able to move for a bit though. No standing or heavy lifting for her. I also need to come back to check on her.",_ Roman said.

" _No",_ John said.

Roman shook his head.

" _Why?",_ Bryan asked.

" _I cut her open. There is dirt, bugs, bacteria. We don't want her to get infected",_ Roman said.

Bryan nodded.

" _We'll see you soon then",_ Bryan said.

Roman smiled.

" _She could get sick John. Look at your daughter. She and your wife are still with us because of him",_ Bryan said.

John rolled his eyes. Bryan shook his head and looked back at Roman.

" _We'll see you soon",_ Bryan said.

Roman nodded. Quinn walked up to him. Bryan left them alone. Roman leaned down and kissed her.

" _Thank you",_ she said.

Roman nodded.

" _Maybe you'll deliver our baby as well",_ she said.

Roman laughed softly, thinking she was talking about the future, when he watched her put her hand on her stomach.

He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. He met her eyes.

" _Baby",_ she said.

Smoothing the dress over her small bump. He kissed her and set his hand. Feeling it. There definitely was a baby in there.

 _"You are coming home with me",_ he said.

* * *

Patricia walked into her home.

"I thought you were going to ask Nia out for breakfast", her husband said.

"She's not home. I stopped by Roman's house, thinking maybe she was there, but he's not home either", she said.

Sika stopped what he was doing and grabbed his phone.

"Hello", AJ answered.

"Anyone see my kids?", he asked.

"Yes sir. Randy said Nia left late last night to take her daughter to her ex. Roman, we haven't seen him", AJ said.

Sika sighed.

"Ok thanks. If she comes back through, stop her for me", Sika said.

"Yes sir", AJ said.

Sika slammed the phone on the hook.

"He snuck out", he said.

His wife sighed.

* * *

John got in Roman's way after he saw him and Quinn too close for comfort. Then he heard what Roman said to her.

" _You can't just take her. She belongs to someone",_ John snapped, handing the baby to Carmella.

Roman nodded.

" _She belongs to me",_ Roman replied.

John stepped up to him. Roman didn't flinch.

" _She has already been claimed by another. We leave as soon as my wife can walk",_ John said.

Roman looked at Quinn.

"What about me?", he asked her in English so the others wouldn't understand him.

"I don't want to go. I was waiting for you to come and get me. Grandmother told me that she spoke to you and that you didn't want me or our baby. I didn't believe her", she said slowly.

Roman touched her cheek.

"I didn't know. She never told me", he said.

Gina approached them.

"I told your father", she said.

That pissed Roman off.

"What? Knew what?", Nia asked.

"Quinn is pregnant with my baby", he said.

Nia smiled, happy for her brother.

"Dad knew and I'm pretty sure he told mom", he said.

Nia sighed and shook her head, disappointed in their dad. Roman looked at Bryan.

" _She is your daughter",_ Roman said.

Bryan nodded.

" _You won't keep her away?",_ he asked.

" _I would never do that",_ Roman said.

Bryan went over to her and cupped her face.

" _You are welcome here anytime",_ her dad said.

She smiled and hugged him. She hugged her mom next. John huffed and took his daughter back before going into the hut where Nikki was.

" _Be good",_ her mom said.

Quinn nodded. Roman took her hand. Nia took her daughter and they left. There was no need to hide anymore. Roman wasn't letting her go, no matter what.

"How much do you want to bet that dad is waiting at the gate now", Nia said.

Roman chuckled.

"I hope he is. He had no right to keep this from me.", Roman said, his hand on Quinn's growing belly.

Quinn kissed his cheek. Once inside the fence, they stopped Nia and told her to wait.

"Wow, he's not here", Roman said.

Nia laughed softly. Another car came into view, his dad and mom got off. Dean went to Quinn's window.

"Hey you", he said to her.

She hugged him.

"Baby", she said, pointing to her stomach.

Dean looked from her to his best friend.

"No freaking way", he said.

Roman smiled and nodded. Dean nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you", Dean said.

"In the office. Now", Sika said.

Roman took a deep breath before getting off the car. Nia was going to follow.

"Not you", her father said.

Dean helped Quinn down. She hid behind him till Roman came around. She took his arm and took a peek.

"Its ok", Roman whispered to her.

She was frightened by all the guards. Hearing the stories. Walking inside, Dean staying with them.

"What in god's name would make you think it was ok to go back there and bring her back? And drag your sister and niece into this", Sika yelled.

Quinn jumped and went to hid behind Dean.

" _Its ok",_ Dean said.

"And what would make you think it was ok to hide the fact that she's pregnant, with my baby, your grandchild", he said, raising his voice higher.

"I will not accept a wild one as my grandchild", Sika shouted.

Quinn could see he was red in the face.

"If my child is not welcome around you, then we can leave. You think I won't be able to survive out there, but I can guarantee you, that I can", Roman said.

"Then go", Sika said.

"Sika", his mom gasped.

Roman nodded.

"Fine. We are going to pack and then leave. Don't call me when this town needs a doctor, because I won't come", Roman said.

He reached for Quinn and she quickly went to him. They got back in Nia's car. Dean followed, removing his vest and tossing Randy his badge.

"I'm done too", he said, getting in Nia's car.

"Dean", Roman said.

"Don't. I know what I'm doing", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Quinn was really confused by what was going on. Nia dropped Dean off at his and then Roman.

"You know about my house. If either of you gets sick, come and see me", Roman said to his sister.

His niece was sitting in Quinn's lap.

"What about if we just want to visit?", she asked.

"You know you will always be welcome", he said.

She nodded.

"Just take what you can now and as time passes I'll deliver the rest of your things", Nia said.

Roman nodded. He packed clothes, bathroom supplies, and blankets to keep them warm. Dean showed up to his house in his truck.

"Ready", he called.

Roman nodded. Nia hugged her brother.

"Call me if you need anything", Nia said.

Roman nodded. He helped Quinn into his own car, before following behind Dean and out the gates. He watched the gates close behind them.

Looking at Quinn, he knew she was worth it. Reaching a hand over and placing it on Quinn's belly. They both were.


	26. Chapter 26-Not Monsters

The house he was having built outside of the fence wasn't done yet. Some of the roof still needed to be done. Tarps covering it from the rain. Deciding to sleep in their trucks till it was done.

"So you saved her aunt and cousin, my hero", Dean said.

Roman nudged him and chuckled. He had told Dean what drove him and Nia out here and to Quinn. Dean looked at a sleeping Quinn. She was in the backseat of Roman's truck.

"How far along do you think she is?", Dean asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not sure. Her weight will be different because of the lack of food they have. She looks almost three months, but I would say close to five if I did my math right", Roman said.

"She's been gone that long?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"I know", he replied.

"Its too bad you don't have your doctor machines here. We could have found out the sex of the baby", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"No. I want our first to be a surprise", Roman said.

"I'm betting it's a boy", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"You think Seth is pissed we left him behind?", Roman asked.

He added more wood to the fire. Quinn had helped them set it up while they went to find more wood.

"No. If I know him, he's going to try to convince everyone in town to back you and I up. Let Quinn stay or they all leave.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Its like we said. You are the only doctor within reach. The others are hours away. Besides, everyone in town trusts you", Dean said.

"Let's hope your right", Roman said.

* * *

After hearing all the rumors about Roman and Dean taking off to join the wild ones. Seth went to their houses to see that they were locked up and no one home. He went to Nia's next and she answered her door with a smile.

"Hey, what's up?", she asked, letting him in.

"Is it true? Did Roman and Dean leave?", Seth asked.

Nia nodded.

"How could they just leave me behind?", Seth asked.

"They didn't do it on purpose. You were at work when this went down. Besides, they aren't far. Roman took them to his house", Nia said.

"Why did they leave? That's the part I don't understand.", Seth said.

"What did you hear?", Nia asked.

"Well, the first one was them getting kidnapped by the wild ones. The other was them running away together because they were in love. Oh, and Dean is having a baby apparently.", Seth said.

Nia laughed. Seth knew the truth was between the lines, but after the telephone reached him, the news was jumbled up. Nia told him what really happened. Seth was really happy for Roman. He knew how much he loved Quinn and he would love this baby even more.

"I should meet with them", Seth said standing.

Nia stopped him.

"Or", she started.

"Or what?", he asked.

"You can stay in town and help me convince everyone to bring Roman and Dean back, with Quinn", Nia said.

Seth nodded.

"We can do that", Seth said.

"With everything going on, my dad and yours will want to do a town meeting. Everyone is going crazy over this news", Nia said.

Seth nodded. He knew what he would say to the crowd, if the chance was given to speak his mind. He also knew what Dean and Roman would say.

* * *

Dean had said he was going to walk around a bit, just to make sure it was safe. Roman continued on the house. Quinn woke up to hear loud banging. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her.

Getting off the truck, she walked over to Roman.

"Hey", he said.

She smiled.

" _What are you doing?",_ she asked.

"This is our new house. No fence to keep you away from your family", he said, getting off the ladder.

She smiled.

"But, your family", she said, looking in the direction she knew his family was.

He placed a finger against her chin and made her look at him.

"You are my family", he said, touching her bump.

She placed her hand on top of his.

" _They do not want our baby, do they",_ she said.

He looked into her eyes.

"But I do. That's what matters", he said.

She nodded.

"So, about this man that was suppose to take you?", he asked.

" _They said it was for our protection. The dark ones are getting worse and its hard enough to look for food. Also our tribe would be separating. They could choose to go to one of the three",_ she explained.

"One of the three? They picked three men for you?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"One for each of us", she said.

Roman was going to say he was confused, but then remembered Sky and Willow.

"Dean and Seth", he mumbled.

Quinn nodded.

" _They aren't pregnant. The men will take them and we won't be able to find them after they do. They don't want to go",_ she said.

Roman nodded. He cupped her chin.

"They aren't going anywhere", he said.

" _John won't let you take them either",_ she said.

"You leave that to me", he said.

That confused her. What did he mean by that.

* * *

Sika rubbed his eyes, exhausted from the past few days. He missed his son, but he was not going to allow him to bring that girl here.

"Sika, everyone in town is here", Hunter said.

Sika nodded. Rumors had run wild. Some were funny, others were scary. Hunter and Sika walked out towards the stage and in front of a mic. They had to calm the town down and explain what really happened.

"Lets start off by explaining what really happened before we open the floor to questions", Dave said.

Sika sighed.

"My son and Hunter's son have left the town. Not because they were kidnapped or in love, as some of you had said. They left because my son has fallen in love with a wild one. She was injured a few months ago. He rescued her and saved her life and her leg. We did release her back into the wild, but it turns out, my son left her with a little gift", Sika said.

He could hear everyone whispering to each other. He swallowed and looked at his wife. She nodded to encourage him to go on.

"Hunter's son as well has fallen in love with a wild one", Sika said.

The whispers grew louder.

"They had asked us to accept the young girls into our community, but we declined out of the protection to this town and all of you. They made the decision to leave and we let them. Its their choice and we won't hold anyone prisoner", he said.

Seth and Nia shook their heads at the things Sika was saying. They were leaving out a lot of the story and that wasn't ok with them. Seth would be sure to correct them as soon as he got the chance to speak. His dad sent him a look, already knowing his son.

Seth looked away from him.

"I love my son, but I will not allow him to put this town in danger", Sika said.

Hunter nodded.

"I love my son too, and I miss him already, but I will not give away the safety of this town", he said.

"Now, if you have any questions or concerns, now is the time to name them", Dave said.

Lana stood.

"Why not just kill all the wild ones and be done with it. They are dangerous and should be put down", she said.

A few people voiced their agreement.

"They are still human", Dave said.

"But we don't talk about them like they are. They are animals, dangerous ones.", Lana said.

Seth stood.

"They aren't dangerous. They are human beings and I know that first hand", he shouted at her.

She glared at him.

"You would. You were sleeping with one too", she spat.

The town knew about that when they caught Quinn. Seth chuckled and shook his head at her.

"You are just pissed because Roman didn't take you back. Your mad that he fell in love with someone else who you consider beneath you", Seth said.

Seth walked up on stage. His dad tried to stop him.

"I'm allowed to speak and they are allowed to know the truth", Seth said to them.

An older man stood.

"Let him talk", he said.

Everyone looked at this man, not knowing who he was. Dave moved and Seth stood in front of the crowd.

"I know we were all told the stories, but they aren't true. If they attacked anyone, its because they were provoked. They have monsters, very bad monsters. Those monsters, are humans, us, wait no, not us. The Wyatts", Seth said.

Everyone whispered amongst themselves.

"They kill them for their own sick pleasure, rape their women, and young girls. That is not ok. They bring them here saying lies about them. Roman, Dean, and I learned the truth.", Seth said.

Nattie stood.

"Seth is telling the truth", Nattie said.

Seth smiled.

"A few months ago, wild ones were brought to the gate. You remember, the ones that doctor Reigns helped. That young woman was raped by the Wyatts. As we helped them, they never once tried to hurt me. They bleed and hurt just like we do and its not ok that they aren't protected like we are", Nattie said.

"And before anyone says that they don't belong here. They do. My brother and his friends learned that the wild ones belong to this town. Their great grandparents lived in those abandoned, run down homes in our neighborhoods. They should be allowed to come home", Nia said.

"But we don't understand them and they don't understand us", Zack said standing.

"We can teach them. Roman, Dean, and I did that with Quinn. We also learned her language. It's a bit hard at first, but we got it down", Seth said.

Charlotte stood.

"Seth is right. We also can't lose Roman. He's our only doctor in this town, if we don't get him back, we all might have to move to be anywhere near one. I for one am not moving, I grew up in this town, I work here, and my kids go to school here.", she said.

She looked at Seth.

"And I also know Seth, Roman, and Dean. I trust their judgement", Charlotte said.

"At least get to know Quinn first. Let me bring her and show you that she is not that horrible scary monster the Wyatts made them out to be", Seth said.

He looked around at everyone. Some nodded, others were still a bit hesitant.

"And what happens if she brings her pack and murders us and our kids?", Lana shouted.

"She won't do that", Seth said.

"You don't know that", she shot back.

"Bring her", the stranger said.

Everyone else shouted their agreement. Seth nodded. He looked at their dads.

"Ok", Sika said.


	27. Chapter 27-Options

"I didn't realize how cold it got out here", Dean said.

"We were spoiled with heaters in our homes. Now we know how they feel", Roman said.

He watched Quinn sleep. She had gotten tired after eating. Roman knew it was the baby taking her energy.

"Which reminds me. Sky and Willow have men looking at them too. Quinn told me today", Roman said.

Dean sat up more, the cold suddenly forgotten.

"No one is taking my girl", Dean said.

"I told Quinn we would handle it. I don't want her involved in this.", Roman said.

"You've already got a plan", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Its not a good plan, but it's the only option we have", Roman said.

Dean knew where his friend was going with this.

"Taking them", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Seth should be here", Dean said.

"We call him tomorrow. First, we have to get through this cold", Roman said.

They put the fire out and got into their trucks. Dean closed the door behind him and covered himself in two blankets. Roman did the same, moving behind Quinn to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Seth was packing a few things for the guys and Quinn, just in case the town didn't agree once they've met Quinn. Adding a few extra blankets in his truck. He drove to the gate. His brother sighed.

"Where are you going?", Randy asked.

"To take some supplies to Roman and Dean. They are still my friends. Also to talk to Roman about bringing Quinn in so the town can meet her", Seth said.

Randy nodded and walked around to the passenger side. Seth gave him a look.

"You still have to have an escort", Randy smirked.

Seth nodded and they opened the gate when Randy gave the signal. Before Seth made the turn to Roman's new house, he pulled over to the side. Randy looked at him confused.

"Can you keep a secret?", Seth asked.

Randy chuckled.

"I'm serious", Seth said.

Randy nodded.

"Roman is building a house out here. He had this planned for a while now. As soon as it was done, he was going to move out. Things took a different turn as you can see", Seth said.

"How did no one know?", Randy asked, surprised.

"Roman hired out of town workers", Seth said.

Randy nodded.

"I won't say anything. Roman and Dean are my friends too", Randy said.

Seth nodded and turned in the direction of Roman's house. As they got closer, Randy saw the cabin unfinished. Two trucks parked in front. Seth parked as Roman got out of the truck. Roman looked at Randy as they got off.

"I won't say anything, Ro", Randy said, removing his vest and leaving his gun inside Seth's truck.

Roman nodded. Quinn poked her head around Roman and smiled at Seth.

"Hey Quinn", Seth said.

She looked at Randy and her smile fell. Seth noticed and approached her.

"Brother. My brother", Seth said.

She looked from him to Randy. He waved.

"Randy", he said.

Quinn looked from him to Roman. Roman smiled and nodded. She knew that if he wasn't getting upset then that meant this man was safe. She moved from behind him and approached Randy. Her hand on her bump. She held it out and Randy took it, shaking her hand.

"Dean taught her that today", Roman said.

"Good. She'll need it for what I have to say", Seth said.

Roman nodded and gestured to the fold out chairs. They sat.

" _I'm going to find more wood",_ she said to Roman.

"I don't want you going alone", he said.

"I'll go with her", Randy offered.

Roman looked at Quinn.

"Stay with Randy", he said.

She nodded. Once they were gone, Roman looked at Seth.

"We had a meeting last night. Your dad and Dean's tried to convince the town that you leaving was for the better and safety of the town. Once I was able to speak, I told them the truth. Lana tried to flip things, but Nattie and Nia helped me. Also some man I've never seen before", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Anyway, the town wants to meet Quinn. So", Roman cut him off.

Standing and shaking his head no.

"Absolutely not. I won't put her on show. She's pregnant and I don't need anything happening to my kid", Roman said.

"I understand that, but she is our only option", Seth said.

Roman stopped.

"Not really", he said.

Seth was confused.

"There's Willow and Sky. You and Dean taught them our language", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"And besides, I think you might want to take her", Roman said.

"What?", he asked.

Roman told him everything and Seth nodded.

"You think Gina would help us?", Seth asked.

"I doubt it. She would have the first time we asked", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Randy followed behind Quinn. He watched her as she looked at the wood she would find. Tossing some aside.

"What. Are. You. Doing?", he asked.

She looked at him. If Roman trusted him, so would she. She walked back over to the wood she set aside. Lifting it and taking it to him.

"Wet", she said.

It didn't look wet to Randy. She noticed the look on his face and laughed softly before sitting in front of him.

"Smell. Wet.", she said.

He did and she was right. He smiled.

"That's a cool trick. I didn't know that", Randy said.

She smiled.

"Now you do", she replied.

Randy helped her look. He stopped.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She looked at him confused. Dean watched Randy, he had heard them talk while walking back to the house.

"I didn't want to take you from Roman and I didn't want to hurt Roman. He's my friend and I was just doing my job. I'm sorry", Randy said.

He spoke to fast for her. She understood Roman, but caught nothing else. Dean chuckled because he knew. Randy looked over at him.

"How long have you been there?", he asked.

"Long enough. Also, she doesn't reply to you because you are talking too fast for her to keep up", Dean said.

Randy nodded. Dean looked at Quinn.

" _He's apologizing for taking you from Roman. He had too because it's what was told to him to do",_ Dean said.

Quinn nodded. She looked at Randy.

" _I understand. My tribe has rules too",_ she said.

Dean smiled and looked at Randy.

"She said it's all good. She has rules to follow back home too", Dean said.

Randy nodded. Dean pointed to the stack of wood.

"Need help?", he asked.

Randy and Quinn nodded. Getting back to the house. Roman was showing it to Seth.

"Its coming along great. What will you do with it if the town accepts Quinn? Or do you plan to live in this one instead?", Seth asked.

"I don't know", Roman said, he hadn't thought about that.

"You could always turn it into a bigger clinic", Randy suggested.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah. I can help people in town and the wild ones", he said.

They guys nodded, agreeing with him. Seth looked at his brother.

"We can't take Quinn with us. Roman doesn't want to put her in harms way", Seth said.

"So then what do we do?", Randy asked.

"We have two more options", Seth said.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going", Randy said.

* * *

Lana arrived to the Wyatt compound. She was greeted by Bo.

"I need to speak to your brother", she said, stopping in front of him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's it about?", he asked.

"None of your business. Now get me your brother", she said, rolling her eyes.

He sighed and went inside the house. Ruby and Liv approached her.

"What do you want with our brother?", Ruby asked.

Liv was running her fingers through Lana's hair. Lana swatted her hand away.

"Like I told Bo, it's none of your damn business", Lana said.

Liv laughed.

"I think this has to do with her ex sticking his boner in a wild one.", Liv said.

Lana glared at her.

"You would like it if you tried it", Liv said, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Ew, you let those things", Lana didn't finish, she shook her head.

Ruby raised a brow.

"Its not like their animals", Ruby shrugged.

"Ew, just get away from me", Lana said.

The door opened and Bray came out. He looked Lana over before gesturing for her to follow him. She did, happy to be away from Ruby and Liv. Getting to a private room, Bray sat. Lana sat across from him.

"We need to do something", Lana said.

Bray smirked.

"I'm done doing your dirty work", Bray said.

"What? No, we made a deal.", Lana said.

"You paid us for hunting, once. Now, if you want our hunts to continue, we'll need more payment. My men are risking their lives for your little vendetta", Bray smirked.

Lana rolled her eyes and pulled out her check book.

"How much this time for you and your men to kill them all?", Lana asked.

Bray smirked.

"I'm not done", Bray said.

She rolled her eyes.

"What else do you want?", she asked.

"One night, with you", he smirked.

She swallowed.


	28. Chapter 28-Not A Bad Guy

Lana stood, the chair falling back.

"Are you crazy? No. I'm not some whore for sale", she shouted.

Bray smirked, eyes running over her body before meeting her eyes again.

"Could of fooled me", he said, before chuckling.

She grabbed her purse.

"We'll do it, with or without you spreading your legs for me, but it will cost you double.", he said.

"Sure, whatever", she said, before leaving.

* * *

Bo walked into his brother's office after seeing Lana leave. She looked flustered.

"What did she want?", Bo asked.

"To take care of the wild ones for her", Bray answered.

"Are we?", Bo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe just kill the men. Bring the women in and have us some fun", Bray shrugged.

Bo nodded with a smile.

"Get the boys ready", Bray said.

Bo nodded and left the office.

* * *

Bo was telling the men his brother's plans.

"Fill up each container with gas. We can burn the bodies after. Don't need old man Reigns coming and complaining about not at least cleaning up our mess", Bo said.

Luke and Erick nodded. A blacked out truck parked near them. Bo hit the hood with his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?", he asked.

The stranger got out of the truck. Bo stopped and stepped back.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were back", Bo said, his eyes casted to the floor.

Kane got out of the passenger side. Mark was Bray's grandfather on his mom's side. They shared the same father.

"Just came by to see how your brother is doing. Also check out the other towns. Seeing if new rules need to be applied", Mark said.

Bo couldn't meet his eyes. He didn't know what it was, but that look creeped him out. His brother Kane was no different. Maybe that's where Bray got his look from.

"Is your brother home?", Kane asked harshly.

Bo nodded his head quickly.

"In his office sir", Bo answered.

Mark and Kane made their way inside after Bo.

"I'll go let him know you're here", Bo said, before quickly leaving.

"How did the meeting with Sika go?", Kane asked.

"As expected. I watched the video, he told me the stories. We made the rules to keep things like this from happening. I just can't believe it's my own flesh and blood", Mark said.

"You also came back to see if she was here", Kane smirked.

"She didn't want me then, she won't want me now", Mark said.

"You fell in love with your daughter's babysitter. Fantasies happen brother", Kane said.

"She wasn't a fantasy. I just didn't want anyone else to have her once she reached age. I fell out of love with my wife", Mark said.

"Gina sure made it look like you were the only one involved in this", Kane said.

"Because I told her too. They would have caught on that I was having an affair with her. She didn't need that kind of reputation either", Mark said.

"Then you not leaving your wife", Kane shrugged.

"She was pregnant with our second child. I wasn't just going to abandon her", Mark said.

"What good that did. She asked you for a divorce two weeks after she gave birth", Kane said.

Mark sent his brother a look.

"Grandpa, Kane, welcome home", Bray said, holding his arms open for them to hug him in return.

Kane pushed his arms away. Bray's smile slipped.

"We need to talk about your, activities outside of our town", Mark said.

Bray nodded and looked at Bo.

"Come into my office, please", Bray said.

They walked off ahead of him. Bray looked at his brother.

"Take care of the wild ones, quickly. Go", Bray whispered.

Bo was hesitant.

"I said go", his brother growled, making Bo jump before making his way out the door.

He walked into his office.

"So you were saying?", Bray asked.

"We've gotten word that you and your boys have been doing certain things that go against our laws", Mark said.

Bray laughed.

"Was it old man Sika? He's had it out for me ever since I became leader of this town after his son died. He didn't think I was a good fit. Wanted Roman to take over", Bray said.

"We saw the video, Bray", Kane said.

Bray sat back in his seat.

"I was paid to do a job", Bray said.

Mark raised a brow.

"By?", he asked.

Bray smirked.

"Its confidential", Bray said.

"It was Lana, wasn't it? We saw her leave here just a few minutes ago. No reason for a woman like that to be on this side of the tracks.", Kane said.

"This side of the tracks? You make it sound like this is a bad part to live in", Bray said.

"Ever since Rosey passed, you've made it a bad part to live in. You aren't taking care of this place, Bray.", Kane said.

"What are you going to do? Remove me?", Bray smirked.

"If you are voted out, yes. You might be my grandson, but what your men are doing is not ok", Mark said.

Bray's smile fell.

"Why do you protect them so much? They've done nothing but protect those things in the woods. Their animals, we hunt animals", Bray said.

Mark stood and grabbed Bray by his shirt. He pulled him over the desk and pinned him to the floor.

"Call them animals one more time. I will take care of you myself. Damn our blood", Mark said.

He released Bray and opened the door to his office.

"Enjoy your last few days as leader. You're going to be replaced.", Mark said.

"And what of me and my family?", Bray asked before coughing.

Mark shrugged.

"Depends what the new leader of this town wants to do with you", Mark said.

* * *

Quinn showed Dean and Seth where to find Willow and Sky. The women were getting dinner ready. They had just finished skinning a deer they had caught. Willow lifted her head and did a double take. Seth smiled.

"I've missed you", he said softly.

She shook her head and tried to push him back to hide him.

" _You can't be here. If they see you",_ he cut her off with a kiss.

She smiled softly. Sky did the same to Dean.

" _You both need to go",_ Sky whispered while looking back.

"Not without you", Dean said, taking her hand that was covered in deer blood.

" _Grandmother?",_ Seth asked.

" _What do you want with her?",_ Willow asked.

" _We want to speak with her",_ Dean said.

Sky nodded and took his hand. Going around the huts. Seth and Willow followed. They took them to her hut.

" _Wait here",_ Sky whispered.

They nodded before she entered. Grandmother was fixing a small outfit for Nikki's baby. Sky smiled.

" _Hello my dear",_ grandmother said.

" _Grandmother, there is someone here to see you",_ Sky said.

Gina looked at her.

" _Who?",_ she asked.

Sky didn't need to say anything. The blush on her cheeks told Gina all she needed to know. Gina sighed and then nodded.

" _Might as well bring them in",_ she said.

Sky smiled bigger and went towards the door. Lifting the flap and letting them in. Willow stood, holding Seth's hand. Gina looked at their locked hands before meeting their eyes.

"John will kill you if he sees you", Gina said.

"I don't care. I came for my girl and Seth came for his.", Dean said.

"I figured Quinn would tell you", Gina said.

"We would rather not do this by taking them. We want to find a common ground. We want all of our families together. You don't have to move back into town if you don't want too", Seth said.

Gina sighed.

"Look at it this way. Your people will be safer inside the fence then they would be out here. Your women are being raped and your men being hung because of lies the Wyatts told. Do you want that to continue? There won't be any of you left", Dean said.

"I don't. I don't know how much longer I'll be around and I don't want to leave like this", Gina admitted.

"Then let us take the girls to our town and show them that you are all not dangerous.", Dean said.

Gina looked at him and then the girls. They were talking too fast for them to understand.

"I'll do you one better", she said, meeting Dean's eyes.

"What?", he asked.

"I'll go. The girls won't be able to speak for themselves, not knowing that much English. So, I'll do it", Gina said, standing with Dean's help.

"Really?", Seth asked.

Gina nodded.

"Besides, I need to look for the father of my daughter. There were a lot of things left unfinished with him", Gina said.

"Maybe we know someone who knows him. What's his name?", Seth asked.

She sighed and looked a bit hesitant to say anything.

"Mark Calaway", Gina said.

"Wait, but", she nodded, stopping Dean.

"I was sixteen, almost seventeen. I had an affair with him, I was babysitting his daughter and one night he got home late. His wife was out of town. We started talking and I don't know, I guess I fell for him.", Gina said.

"Your parents didn't know?", Seth asked.

"No, it's why Mark wanted to change that law. We couldn't say anything to anyone till it was official. Then once it was, everyone was freaking out and making plans.", she said.

Dean and Seth listened to the entire story. Not commenting till she was done.

"I had my daughter at sixteen, never told my parents who her father was. He didn't know either. The night everyone was due to leave, I ran to his house and told him we needed to run away together. He dropped the bomb that his wife was pregnant again and couldn't leave her. So, I left with my family and never saw him again", she said.

"We heard a different story", Dean said.

"I'm sure you did. Stories start changing over time. Its like they say, every story needs a bad guy, but Mark wasn't one", she said.


	29. Chapter 29-A Boy

"Have you met him?", she asked.

"No ma'am", Dean said.

"We do know his grandson. Its Bray Wyatt", Seth said.

Gina shrugged.

"He's one of your dark ones", Dean said.

They saw the terrified look on Gina's face.

"Do you think Mark knows?", she asked.

"I doubt it. He's a leader, the big one. If he got wind of this, I'm sure he would be down here in a heart beat", Dean said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Dean. We could get my dad or yours to call him.", Seth said.

Dean nodded. He looked at Gina.

"Ready when you are", Dean said, holding his hand out to her.

* * *

" _Are we going back to your home?",_ she asked.

"English, Quinn", Roman said.

" _Why? You've been pushing me to speak it ever since you spoke to Seth",_ she said.

Roman spun on his heels.

"English, please Quinn", he said, almost shouting.

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. He sighed and set his hands on his hips.

" _Not till you tell me what's going on",_ she said.

"We have a chance to get you and your people to live behind the fence. My town needs to see that you and your people aren't killers. That you are just like us", Roman said.

" _And in order for them to see that, I can't speak my language anymore",_ she said.

"I never said that. You can speak it all you want around me, Dean, and Seth because we understand you", he said.

" _Just not around anyone else? That's not fair.",_ she said.

"I know, but it's just till they can get to know you.", he said.

She placed her hand on her small bump.

" _My child will be learning both",_ she said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I would never stop you from teaching him or her", he said.

She nodded.

"Ok. When do we go home?", she asked.

"As soon as Dean and Seth get back", Roman said.

He kissed the top of her head and placed his hand on her bump.

* * *

Dean and Seth made their way out of the tent with Gina. Sky and Willow behind them.

" _What's the meaning of this?",_ John asked.

" _They've come for my help. There's something I must fix that my parents broke a long time ago.",_ Gina said.

" _Sky and Willow stay",_ John said.

"No", Dean said, shaking his head.

John glared at him.

" _You are nothing to her. She's spoken for, they both are",_ John said.

"Over my dead body", Dean said, stepping closer to John.

" _Stop it. Now",_ Gina shouted.

Both men understood her. She got between them and looked around at the only people left. The others decided to leave to other tribes.

" _Its dangerous for all of us out here. Our only chances are with the other tribes or",_ she stopped.

" _Or?",_ Bryan asked.

" _We take their protection and move in behind the fence",_ she finished.

" _But how? They hate us. They want to kill us",_ Cass said.

" _They have never hurt us. It's the dark ones. If I can convince their town, they will have us",_ Gina said.

Everyone looked at each other.

" _I'll be safe with Dean and Seth",_ Gina said.

Brie approached her grandmother and nodded.

" _Be safe",_ Brie said, before hugging her.

Gina kissed her granddaughter's head.

" _I wish your mother was here",_ Gina said.

Brie nodded.

" _Me too",_ she replied.

After getting back. They all got in their trucks and drove home. Roman kept his hand on Quinn's bump.

" _Nervous?",_ she asked him.

He gave her a look.

"I don't know how to say that in English", she said.

"Nervous", he said.

She tried to repeat it, not giving up till it sort of came out right. He nodded.

"You'll get better over time", he said.

Getting to the fence. Randy got off and let the guards know what was happening.

"Set a town meeting for tonight. Tell my father", Randy said, before walking back over to his brother's truck.

"Go on in. I think it would be better if you all stayed in one house. Someone would like to see all of you", Randy said.

Seth nodded. He drove them to the clinic after Roman texted him. Getting there, they took the girls and Gina to his office.

"You want to see your baby", Gina said.

Roman smiled.

"Yes, I want to make sure he or she is growing", he said.

Gina nodded.

"I'll let her know", Gina said.

Roman set up in the next room. Nattie rolling in the ultra sound machine.

" _He wants to check the baby. The machine will allow you to see it",_ Gina told the three confused girls.

Quinn nodded. She knew Roman wouldn't do anything to hurt their baby. He slid some sweats on her and then lifted her dress.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

Quinn nodded with a smile. He placed some cold thing on her belly and moved something around on her stomach. Everyone stopped.

"Is that", Dean stopped.

"My baby's heartbeat? Yes", Roman said smiling.

Quinn watched Roman as she heard a sound. Her grandmother took her hand.

" _That sound is your baby's heart beating my darling",_ Gina whispered.

Quinn smiled and watched the screen. Roman pointed to something.

"Our baby", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Quinn shed hers and Gina kissed the top of her head.

"So Rome, what's the verdict?", Seth asked.

Roman met Quinn's eyes.

" _It's a boy",_ he said.

Quinn didn't understand how he knew this, but she trusted him.

"How far along is she?", Gina asked.

"Almost six months", he said.

He needed to get her fed and on vitamins.

"Not much food to go around out in the wild. Especially when we couldn't go hunting because of the dark ones", Gina said.

Roman nodded.

"She'll have plenty to eat here", Roman said.

Someone knocked and Seth opened it.

"Your families are here and so is Kane and Mark Calaway", Nattie said.

Seth looked towards Gina. She had heard his name. Seth looked back at Nattie.

"Thanks Nat. We'll be right there", Seth said.

Nattie left and Seth closed the door.

"Are you ready to see him?", Dean asked.

"Ready to see who? What's going on?", Roman asked, looking between the two.

"You'll find out", Gina said.

Roman nodded and helped Quinn sit up. She saw the look on her grandmother's face.

" _Grandmother, what is it?",_ she asked.

Gina cupped her face.

" _There is someone you should meet",_ Gina said.

Quinn was confused.

" _The only thing that hurts is that your grandmother, your mom's mom, isn't here to see it",_ Gina said.

Seth opened the door.

" _I'll explain in our language later. Let's get our people home",_ Gina said.

* * *

Bo and his men parked far enough away and hid the cars in the trees.

"Remember, keep the women alive.", Bo said.

"What about kids?", Axel asked.

"Take them too", Bo said.

They all nodded.

"Don't start the fire till we are done. Once the fires are set, get straight home", Bo said.

Everyone nodded again.

"Let's go", Bo said.

They quietly made their way towards the center.

"Bo, there's a house up ahead", Matt whispered.

No one seemed to be around. Jeff bent down and touched the dirt.

"Tire tracks lead out and towards town", Jeff said.

"Pour gas, we torch it before we leave", Bo said.

Jeff nodded. He and Matt poured every ounce of gas they had in their containers. Leaving it for last.

"Foot prints", Erick said, pointing to the floor.

"Boots?", Bo asked.

"Guard boots", Matt corrected.

They looked up. Bo smirked.

"It leads us right to them", Bo said.

The men chuckled. Once they found the huts, they could see men and woman sitting around the fire. Bo looked at Matt and nodded. He lifted his gun and pointed it right at one of them.

"On your say, boss", Matt said.

"Now", Bo whispered.

Matt shot and it hit one man on his shoulder. Everyone started screaming, a baby crying.

* * *

Elias was holding his shoulder. Blood pouring. Bryan held something to his wound.

" _Brie, get as many out of here as you can. Go",_ Bryan shouted.

" _But",_ he stopped her.

" _Now",_ he shouted.

Brie quickly went in search of her sister and niece. Carmella, helping Becky with the other women and Elias.

" _Go towards the fence. If it's true, if they really don't want to hurt us, then they will help us",_ John said.

Brie nodded.


	30. Chapter 30-Hello Again

Roman, Dean, and Seth stepped through the door first. Then the girls. They noticed the two strangers in the room. Seth leaned into Roman.

"That's the guy who I was telling you about. The one who helped me convince everyone to bring the girls in", Seth whispered.

Roman watched this man.

"Now that we are all here", Sika started.

"Not all of us", Dean said, he walked back out the door.

He smiled at someone.

"When you're ready", he said.

He held his hand out and someone took it. He pulled her into view and Mark stood, mouth open.

"Gina", he said softly.

She met his eyes.

"Hello Mark", she replied.

* * *

 _Gina was walking home from school when she spotted her mother talking to Mrs. Calaway. Her ten year old daughter was playing hop scotch on the sidewalk._

" _Hi Ronda", Gina said to the little girl._

 _Ronda waved. Gina stopped beside her mom._

" _Hello Mrs. Calaway. Momma, need some company getting home?", Gina said._

 _Her mother smiled and nodded._

" _Oh Gina, your mom was just telling me that you babysit on occasion", Mrs. Calaway said._

 _Gina nodded with a smile._

" _Trying to save up as much as I can to take some college courses", Gina said._

" _Well, I'll be going out of town this week. My husband works late out of town, doesn't get home till eleven. The job is yours if you don't mind staying that late. Permission to raid our fridge and cabinets", Mrs. Calaway said, laughing softly._

 _Gina smiled and nodded._

" _I would love to watch Ronda", Gina said._

" _Great, you are a life saver", Mrs. Calaway said._

" _When do I start?", Gina asked._

" _This weekend. My husband usually has the weekends off, but with this new election and possibly new rules. He needs to review everything", Mrs. Calaway said._

 _Gina nodded. She had only seen Mark once or twice. From the stories her father told, Mark kept to himself more and didn't speak much when he hung around._

" _Sounds good. I'll see you Saturday Ronda", Gina said._

 _Ronda hugged Gina before going back to hop scotch._

" _Bye", her mom said as they walked away._

 _Gina looped her arm with her mom's arm._

" _Mr. Calaway isn't a mean man, is he?", Gina asked._

" _Oh no", her mother replied._

 _Gina nodded. Her parents weren't worried about her walking home late. They didn't live that far and they also knew everyone in this town._ _As Saturday came, Gina packed a few coloring books and games into her backpack. Her homework included._

" _Gina, hurry sweetheart. You want to catch Mrs. Calaway before she leaves", her mother shouted up to her._

 _Gina made her way down and kissed her mom's cheek before walking out and quickly making her way towards The Calaway residence. Getting there, she knocked. The door opened to a tall man._

" _You must be Gina Bella", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Yes. Your wife hired me to babysit Ronda while you both are out", Gina said._

 _He was handsome, she would give him that. She felt her cheeks warm and looked away. He smiled._

" _Come in", he said._

 _Gina passed him and he closed the door. He cleared his throat._

" _I'll be leaving in a bit, just wanted to spend a few minutes with my daughter", he said, walking into the living room._

 _Gina nodded. Ronda ran in and hugged Gina._

" _Hi", Gina smiled._

 _Mrs. Calaway walked into the living room with her bag._

" _Gina, you made it. My husband didn't tell me he would be staying a few extra hours. I wouldn't have had you get up so early if I knew", Mrs. Calaway said, sending a look towards her husband._

 _Gina suddenly felt uncomfortable._

" _Its ok. I'm usually up this early anyone. Never was one for sleeping in. My mom wishes she could say the same about my siblings", Gina said._

 _Mark laughed._

" _Don't we all", Mrs. Calaway said._

" _I can come back if you want", Gina said._

 _Before his wife could answer, he spoke up._

" _No. It's fine. I need Ronda busy while I organize the paperwork", Mark said._

 _Gina nodded._

" _Well, I should get going before I miss my flight", Mrs. Calaway said._

 _Gina smiled and nodded. Mrs. Calaway bent down to kiss Ronda on the head before ignoring her husband's attempt at kissing her goodbye._

 _Mark sighed._

" _See you in a few days", Mrs. Calaway said as she left the house._

 _Mark looked at Gina._

" _She hasn't eaten if you want to make her breakfast. My wife usually does it, but it seems she was in a hurry", Mark said._

 _Gina nodded._

" _I'll make her something", Gina said softly._

 _Mark nodded. He looked down at his daughter._

" _You be good for Gina.", he said._

 _Ronda nodded. Mark left to his office and closed the door. Gina took Ronda to the kitchen and started on breakfast._ _Once she was done. She set Ronda's plate in front of her._

" _Should we make a plate for your dad?", Gina asked._

" _Yeah, he would like that", Ronda said, mouth full._

 _Gina laughed softly as she fixed a plate for Mark. Making her way to his office, she knocked._

" _Come in", he called._

 _She opened the door and walked in._

" _We had extra", Gina said._

 _He looked up and smiled. She set the tray down in front of him._

" _Thank you, Gina. I don't know how long it's been since I've had a breakfast like this", he said._

 _She blushed again. He liked that. His wife never blushed around him anymore, not even when he was trying to flirt with her._

" _Well, I'll leave you to your work", she said softly._

 _He nodded and watched her go. He leaned back in his seat. He shouldn't be looking at her in this way._

" _Stop it", he said to himself._

 _On the other hand. He was still a young guy. Not even in his thirties yet but close to it, got married right out of high school. He had only ever been with his wife. The lust he was feeling he had only felt for his wife._

 _He shook his head and packed up what he needed. Taking a few bites of his food before walking out with the dirty dishes. Gina saw him and took them from him._

" _I've got it", she said._

 _He nodded and watched her. He sighed and walked over to his daughter, kissing the top of her head._

" _I'm going now. I'll see you tonight", he said._

 _She nodded and kissed his cheek. He looked at Gina._

" _My wife did tell you I get home late", he said._

 _Gina turned to face him._

" _She did", she replied._

 _He nodded and left without another word._

* * *

He took a step towards her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

She held onto Dean's arm. Looking down before looking over at Quinn. Quinn noticed the look on her great grandmother's face. She left Roman's side to go to her.

" _Are you ok?",_ Quinn asked.

Gina touched her cheek and nodded.

" _He's an old friend",_ Gina replied.

" _Just a friend?",_ Mark asked.

Everyone was surprised he spoke their language, except for Gina. Quinn looked back at her grandmother.

" _Grandmother",_ Quinn said softly.

"You're a grandma?", Mark asked with a smile.

"We should talk before I talk to anyone else", Gina said to him.

Mark nodded and looked at Sika.

"We need just a second", Mark said.

Sika nodded and started guiding everyone out. Once the door was closed, Gina looked at Mark.

"She's my great granddaughter, actually", Gina said.

"How? That would mean that you had children at a young age and", he stopped.

Gina nodded.

"She's your great granddaughter too", she said.

Mark sat.

"We, have a child together?", he asked.

"That night I went to your house, begging you to run away with me. I knew. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to choose me on your own", she said.

Mark leaned back in his seat.

"Don't be angry with me", she said softly.

He looked at her and took her hands. Pulling her into him.

"This wasn't your fault. Things just got so out of hand. I understand why you kept it a secret from me as well. Seems I can't do right for any of my kids", he said sadly.

Gina touched his cheek. Mark took her hand and kissed it.

"Can I meet our child?", he asked.

Gina's facial expression changed.

"She died, Mark", she said.

 _ **A/N: Feeling heartbroken. Sending Prayers, Love, and Good Vibes towards Roman (Joe) and his family during this difficult time. I've debated whether or not to keep writing, but he needs our support and this is one way to show him that. If you feel uncomfortable reading any story he's in I completely understand.**_


	31. Chapter 31-Not A Mistake

_Gina was on day four of babysitting. After she got out of school, she picked up Ronda on her way, Mark was nowhere to be seen. Of course, she knew he wouldn't be around, his wife had said so._ _Not getting home till almost twelve. She made dinner for him and Ronda, leaving his on the stove._ _She was watching a movie on TV when the door opened and slammed._

" _I'm trying, I just want the same effort from you. I have done everything you've asked for.", he tried not to yell._

 _Gina felt awkward. She quietly packed her bag to leave._

" _She's your daughter too. What about her? Spending another week away from her. She's going to feel like you abandoned her", Mark said._

 _Gina saw the frustration on his face._

" _Whatever", Mark finally said before hanging up and throwing his phone._

 _He took a deep breath and turned. Gina stopped when he looked at her. He forgot she was here._

" _Sorry, I, forgot you were here", he said._

" _Its fine. I didn't mean to overhear", she said._

 _She went to walk passed him._

" _Leftovers are in the microwave", she said softly._

 _He nodded._

" _Want a ride or want me to walk you? It's pretty late", he said._

" _I'll be fine", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _Gina, as you heard, she'll be gone another week", he said._

" _I can watch Ronda.", she said with a smile._

 _He returned it._

" _Thank you", he said._

 _She nodded. He walked her to the door._

" _Are you sure you don't want me to walk you? I can lock up and walk you half way at least", he said._

 _She nodded, giving in. Ronda was sleeping, so he locked up the house. They walked silent for a bit._

" _That's the great thing about this town, it's so peaceful", he suddenly said._

 _She nodded._

" _What are you reading?", he asked._

 _She lifted the book and showed him._

" _It talks about different languages around the world", she said._

" _That's pretty neat. Do you want to learn a new language?", he asked._

" _I'm trying. It's called Nahuatl. Only spoken in some parts of Mexico", she said._

" _Maybe you can teach me some of it some time", he said._

 _She blushed._

" _Sure", she said._

 _Getting to the corner, she stopped them._

" _I live just down that way, I don't want you walking me too far from your home.", she said._

 _He nodded. He placed his finger under her chin. Lifting her head to meet his eyes._

" _Thank you for everything you are doing for Ronda", he said softly._

" _Of course. She's a sweet little girl", she said._

 _He knows he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her._ _She pulled away._

" _Mark", she said._

" _Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking", he said._

" _I should go", she said, before turning on her heels and quickly walking away._

 _He sighed and licked his lips._

* * *

 _The next night, Gina was afraid to see Mark, no, not afraid. Nervous. The front door opened and Mark walked through. He kept his eyes on her._

" _I'm working from home the rest of the day. If you don't mind staying still", he said._

" _I don't mind", she said._

 _He nodded and left to his office. As she was finishing up dinner, Mark walked in, kissing the top of his daughter's head._

" _Finishing your homework?", he asked._

 _Ronda nodded. Explaining what she had to do. Gina would take glances at him, only to find out that he was doing the same thing._

" _Take your backpack to your room and wash up for dinner", he said._

 _Ronda nodded and did exactly what he told her to do._

" _We need to talk", he said._

" _About?", she asked._

" _I thought about it, long and hard. I kept telling myself that kissing you was a mistake and don't do it again, but it wasn't a mistake. I wanted too. I still want too", he said._

 _She looked at him._

" _I know you're only sixteen, but I can wait. That's if you want me too. I see the way you look at me", he said._

 _She shook her head no. Going back to the dinner. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips._

" _Tell me I'm wrong and I won't pursue you", he whispered in her ear._

 _She opened her mouth, but she couldn't say it. He tilted her head and connected their lips. He pulled her away from the stove and lifted her onto the counter._

 _She moaned._

" _I'm going to hell for this", he whispered._

" _Then so am I", she replied._

* * *

"What happened?", Mark asked.

"She got sick. Pneumonia", she said, sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"What was her name?", he asked.

"Scarlett, I remembered how much you loved that name. So I gave it to her", she said.

He smiled.

"She was seventeen when she had the twins, Nicole and Brianna", she said.

"She had twins", he said happily.

Gina smiled and nodded.

"Quinn, is Brie's daughter. Nikki just had hers, a girl too, Daisy", Gina said.

"Wow", he said.

"Tell me about it. Now our eighteen year old great granddaughter is pregnant with our great great grandson", she chuckled.

"We're that old", Mark laughed.

"Speak for yourself", Gina said, nudging him.

He laughed softly. Sighing.

"I guess we should tell them what happened", Mark said.

Gina nodded.

"I just want you to know Gina. I've always regretted not leaving with you that night. If I could rewind time, I would choose you", he said.

She leaned into him and kissed him.

"I love you", he said.

She smiled.

"And I still love you", she replied.

* * *

 _Mark had taken the day off. Gina skipped school, wanting to spend the day with him after he asked her._ _They were on his couch eating and laughing. She was teaching him Nahuatl like he asked. Then some how ended up kissing._

" _We can't. You're still married", she whispered._

" _I'm sure she's cheating on me too", he replied._

" _So is that all I am? A way to get back at your wife?", she asked._

 _He ran his fingers through her hair._

" _No. You are what I wish I waited for.", he whispered._

 _He connected their lips. Clothing coming off one piece at a time. She had never been with a man until now. He was gentle and patient with her._

" _Mark", she moaned loudly._

 _Her nails digging into his back. They had made love twice before she had to go and pick up Ronda. Mark leaving her in bed and going in her place._

" _I'll be back soon", he whispered._

 _Kissing her shoulder and neck. She smiled happily and nodded. Her body was sore, but a good sore._

 _They spent their time that way. Making love or making dinner together with Ronda. They had said I love you the night before. She knew he meant it. Not wearing his wedding band anymore._

* * *

 _As she walked into his house with Ronda after picking her up. She stopped._

" _Mommy, your back", Ronda said, running into her mom's arms._

 _Mrs. Calaway was home two days earlier than expected. Gina could feel her heart break. Was this it between her and Mark? Did he know she was back?_

" _Thank you so much Gina, I owe you big time.", Mrs. Calaway said._

 _Gina shook her head and nodded._

" _Your back early Mrs. Calaway", Gina said with a smile._

 _She nodded._

" _Conference ended early, thank god. I missed my baby", Mrs. Calaway said._

 _Gina smiled. The front door opened again._

" _Hey", he said, not noticing his wife._

 _She moved away from him and that's when he saw her. She wasn't looking their way. He cleared his throat and walked over to his wife._

" _Your home early", he said._

 _She stood and nodded._

" _Yeah", she replied._

 _She didn't acknowledge him after that._

" _Let's go see what I brought you from Hawaii. Mark, please pay Gina", she said, before leaving upstairs._

 _Mark swallowed and looked at Gina. He waited till his wife was out of view._

" _Let me think of something. I don't want to stay with her longer than I already am. I also came to a conclusion", he said._

" _What?", she asked._

" _I'm going to change the laws. One more than the others. As soon as it passes, you and I won't have to wait till your eighteen.", he said._

 _She smiled. They quickly kissed. He grabbed his wallet and paid her for the week._

" _I love you and I promise, we will be together soon", he whispered to her._

 _She nodded._

" _I love you too", she whispered._


	32. Chapter 32-She Knew

_It had been three days since Mrs. Calaway was back. Mark and Gina met in their usual spot deep in the woods. They would talk, laugh, and make love._

" _I pushed the law today. Some of the leaders weren't too pleased with it, but since it came from me and they trust my judgment. It will pass", Mark said._

 _Gina smiled and kissed him._

" _What about you moving out?", she asked as she got redressed._

" _I'm waiting for the law to pass. I don't want her to get suspicious. What we are doing, or more like what I'm doing, is still illegal", he said._

 _Gina nodded._

" _My parents were talking about it last night. I don't know how they heard about it, but they did. They don't know its you", she said._

" _And what did they say?", he asked._

" _That it's not right, and a few other not so kind things I rather not repeat.", she said._

" _They think I'm disgusting, don't they? When they find out it's me I mean", he said._

 _She cupped his face._

" _I don't. If they don't like this when they find out, well it's too bad. I want this, I want you. I can't wait", she said smiling._

 _He kissed her._

" _I can't either", he replied._

* * *

 _Once he got home, he found his wife in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. A smile on her face._

" _What's going on?", he asked._

" _I got the promotion. Me staying that extra week in Hawaii sealed the deal. They were having second thoughts, but me willing to stay longer to help the company showed them that I am willing to sacrifice anything", she said._

" _Yeah, including your daughter", he said._

 _Her smile fell._

" _Are you serious? You can't be happy for me for even a second. I have done nothing but be there for you, support you when you became one of leaders.", she said._

 _He sighed and nodded._

" _Your right, I apologize", he said._

 _She opened the wine and poured them each a drink. She handed him his glass and they toasted to her future at the company. When he finished his cup, she poured him more._

" _I say we go out to dinner. I can get Gina to babysit", Mark stopped her._

" _No. You've spent too much time away from Ronda and this would be more exciting as a family. Besides, I think Gina might be sick of babysitting by now", Mark said._

 _His wife laughed softly._

" _Probably, but you're right. She deserves a break and we deserve time as a family", she said, going up to him and kissing him._

 _She grabbed the phone and ordered out._

" _Oh by the way, I heard about that new law. The one about a man being able to marry a twelve year old", she said._

 _He knew that as time passed the age would change._

" _Actually, its sixteen", he corrected._

" _Well I heard different. Anyway, I hope you aren't planning to vote yes on that. Its sick", she said, making a disgusted face._

 _Mark looked away. What would happen if the law passed and he married Gina? They would look at him differently. Call him a pervert. Truthfully he didn't care what they called him. It was Gina he was more worried about. Their future kids. What would they be called?_

" _Do you know which leader actually put in for that?", she asked._

 _Those proposals were actually anonymous to civilians. You didn't have to put your name on them._

" _No. It was anonymous", he said, finishing his second glass of wine._

" _Now we know why huh. Sick bastard doesn't want anyone to know his fetish", she laughed._

" _I guess so", he mumbled._

" _Want more wine?", she asked._

 _He shook his head no._

" _I might get something stronger", he said._

 _She nodded and poured herself more._

* * *

Mark had called everyone back in. They told them about how everything started between them. He explained how the voting laws into order worked. He admitted that yes, he anonymously put it in.

"Word did get out that I submitted it. My ex-wife made sure everyone knew. I didn't know it was her till she filed for divorce", he said.

Gina looked at him.

"She knew about us", he said.

"How?", she asked.

"The night she got promoted, we drank too much, or more I did. She started something, I had to finish. In my mind, I was with Gina", Mark said.

"The night your wife got pregnant with your second child", Roman said.

Mark shook his head no. Everyone looked at him confused.

"No. Only one woman got pregnant that night and it wasn't my ex", Mark said, looking at Gina.

"Yeah, yeah we heard that part. So then your old lady cheated on you", Dean said.

Seth hit Dean's arm to get him to quiet down.

"Well, she let me know after the divorce that yes, she in fact did cheat on me. Getting pregnant during her trip to Hawaii", he said.

"Ouch", Dean chuckled.

"Not really. I did take responsibility of her second child. She didn't know who the father was", Mark said.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyway, apparently that night I called her Gina, repeatedly. I don't remember it. She was going to report me, but what better way to fuck up my planned future than to tell me she was pregnant and that we needed to move", he said.

"Why move? I mean obviously she was trying to get you away from Gina", Seth said.

"She would be closer to her job and wouldn't have to leave the kids as much. My job was also closer", he said.

"So you left?", Roman asked.

Mark nodded.

"Gina asked me to run away with her. I wanted too, but with another baby on the way, I just couldn't.", Mark said.

Roman nodded and looked at Quinn. She was happily rubbing her bump. Clueless to the story being told.

"I knew that moving was the better choice. If I didn't go with my family, I would continue to look for Gina and she would let me find her. It wasn't fair to her, keeping her a secret, making her a mistress. She didn't deserve that", he said.

"You were doing what you thought was best for everyone", Dean said.

Mark nodded.

"I canceled the law and I went to tell her that and her family, but when I got to her house. They were all gone and not just her family, but all the families with girls thirteen and up", he said.

"Did you try to look for her? Them?", Roman asked.

"Of course I did. We searched the woods around town and a little bit further down. Nothing", he said.

"That's because we kept walking. My parents thought the farther away we were from the town, the better. When I took over, I moved the tribe closer to the town. My daughter was a teenager by then and spending time with this boy named Steve Austin. He was also from your town. When he found out she was pregnant, he left. She never saw him again. Your town wasn't very fond of our kind", Gina said.

"How did he communicate with her?", Seth asked.

"My daughter knew English. I thought it was the right thing. To teach her both. I was wrong.", Gina said.

"So you stopped teaching them", Dean said.

Gina nodded.

"When the twins turned five, my Scarlett got sick. She died a few months later. I raised the twins as my own and found them husbands as soon as I could. I didn't want to risk what happened to Scarlett to happen to them. Then along comes my Quinn", Gina said smiling at Quinn.

She looked at Roman.

"I thought she was making the same mistakes as my daughter, but you aren't Steve and she isn't Scarlett.", Gina said.

"I love Quinn and I would never do anything to hurt her or our baby", Roman said.

Gina smiled.

"I know", she said nodding.

"When do the dark ones come into play?", Dean asked.

Sky pressed herself into his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

"This goes back to my ex-wife", Mark said.

Everyone was confused.

"How?", Seth asked.

"Her new husband. Of course as time went on, suddenly these people living in the woods show up. She knew it had to be the ones who left town. She wanted to hurt me because she knew that Gina could possibly be in those groups of people", Mark said.

Mark looked at Roman.

"Your brother kept her and her husband in check, but after he passed things got worse. Planting these bad things in my daughters ears. I was the bad guy, blinded by a witch of a woman. The wild ones were bad and needed to be taken care of. Kill or be killed, she told them", Mark said.

"Ronda", Gina said softly.

He nodded.

"Bray is her son. She didn't want kids, she made that perfectly clear to me. Saying how she didn't want to fuck them up the way I did mine", he said.

He sighed.

"My ex-wife convinced her to do it. Saying how they needed to carry on dealing with the vermin. That their line couldn't end with just them. I don't know who Bray's father is", Mark said.

"Its why they made up those lies about the wild ones", Dean said.

Mark nodded.

"It was easier if everyone was afraid of them. That way, when they said it was in self defense, you would believe them", Mark said.

Sika sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he fell for that.

"I didn't know what was going on till your dad called and sent me the videos. I spoke to a few men who use to work with Bray. I never understood why they wanted to transfer out of his town. I contacted them and told them about the investigation. They wanted to help and told us everything", Mark said.

"He confronted his ex and she laughed. Told us everything.", Kane finally spoke up.

"My daughters, hearing these things and seeing them laughing. That's not what I wanted for them", Mark said.

"You might also like to know that your ex fiancée was in on it too. She paid him a lot of money to get rid of a certain someone", Kane said to Roman.

"What?", he asked.

Kane and Mark nodded.

"Find me Lana", Sika said to Randy.

He nodded and left.

 **A/N: Only three more chapters.**


	33. Chapter 33-Smoke

Gina stood and took Quinn's hand. She gestured for Sky and Willow to approached. She told them everything in her language. Quinn looked at Mark. He smiled. She looked back at her grandmother.

" _He understands our language. I taught it to him before we left this town. He's your great grandfather",_ Gina said.

Mark stood and carefully approached them. Quinn didn't move.

" _Hello",_ Mark said.

Quinn smiled and hugged him. He returned it. Kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't mess up all of your kids. Ours turned out right.", Gina said.

Mark nodded.

"So wait, this makes Quinn's mom and Bray, cousins", Seth said.

Mark nodded.

"Apparently so", Mark said.

The door to the room opened and Lana walked in. She looked around, before looking at Randy.

"I thought you said Roman wanted to see me alone", she said to him.

He smirked. Mark approached her.

"You must be Lana", he said.

She looked him up and down.

"And what if I am?", she asked.

Randy pulled his handcuffs out.

"As a leader I have a right to arrest you", Mark said.

"Arrest me? For what?", she asked.

"Paying Bray Wyatt to murder my great granddaughter and the wild ones", he said.

Lana took a few steps back.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut", Lana spat.

"Is that a confession?", Kane asked.

Lana looked at Quinn.

"That was suppose to be me. I'm the one he was supposed to love. I am the one that was suppose to be pregnant with his child. She took that from me. So what, I tried to have her and her people killed. They are nothing. No one would miss them", Lana said.

"I would", Mark said, glaring down at Lana.

She swallowed and stepped back further.

"And so would we", Dean said.

"Lana, you have the right to remain silent", Randy handcuffed Lana as he was reading her, her rights.

She glared at Roman before laughing.

"You're too late", she said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"What does that mean?", Sika asked.

"Whether you know what he does or boot him from town leader, he will get the job done.", Lana said.

Randy pulled on her.

"What does that mean?", Randy asked.

"You'll see, you all will", Lana said.

" _My family",_ Gina said.

She didn't say it in English because she didn't want to give Lana the satisfaction. Once Lana was gone. Mark had Sika get all the guards together. Before they could move, AJ ran in.

"There's a fire in the woods. A couple of wild ones approached us, we let them into the guard house", AJ said.

Gina walked over to AJ.

"Women?", Gina asked.

AJ nodded.

"And a man. He was shot. Roman, we need you", AJ said.

Roman nodded and looked at Quinn.

" _I have to go. Someone needs my help. Seth will take you girls home",_ he said.

Quinn nodded before Roman left. Dean went over to his dad.

"Can I have my badge back?", he asked.

Hunter chuckled and nodded. Dean nodded and ran after Roman. Mark looked at Gina.

"Go with the girls.", he said.

"No. My girls are still out there. My family", she said.

He cupped her face.

"I will bring them to you. I need you safe. I lost you once, I won't take the chance of losing you again", he said.

Gina couldn't argue with that. She nodded. He kissed her before following after Sika, Hunter, and Dave. Seth looked at the women.

"I guess I should take you to Roman's house.", Seth said.

* * *

Brie and the other women had made it to the front gate. Guards approached them.

"Help", she said, raising her hands by her head to let them know she wasn't dangerous.

The guards put their guns down and she looked behind her. They noticed the women, Nikki with the crying baby, and Elias, who was hurt. AJ remembered everything Seth said at the town meeting.

"Let's bring them inside. Put your guns away", AJ shouted to his men.

He looked at Brie and held his hand out to her. He and the rest of the guards took them to a room.

"I'm going to find Roman", AJ said.

His men nodded. He walked out and made his way to his truck.

"AJ, smoke", Karl said, pointing in the direction the wild ones came from.

"Shit", AJ mumbled.

He hit the top of the truck.

"Fast Gallows", AJ shouted.

Luke stepped on the gas and they got to the meeting rooms. AJ ran in.

* * *

Roman was helping Elias.

" _We meet again",_ Roman said.

Elias laughed. He had lost a lot of blood.

"I'm blood type O.", Dave said, lifting his sleeve and sitting close to Elias.

Roman nodded. Nattie connected a tube to Dave and then Elias.

" _You lost a lot of blood. He's transferring some of his to you",_ Mark explained.

Elias nodded. Mark looked around, spotting two women who looked so much alike.

"That's them", Dean said.

Mark nodded and slowly approached them.

" _Can you tell me what happened?",_ Mark asked.

The twins looked at him. They looked a lot like Gina and also a bit of his mother in them.

" _We don't really know. It happened so fast. One minute we were enjoying time together and the next, someone hurt Elias.",_ Brie said.

" _Not someone. The dark ones",_ Nikki said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

" _Don't worry. We'll deal with them",_ Mark promised.

Mark stood and tapped Dean's shoulder before grabbing a vest.

"Let's go. Bring your team and AJ, bring yours", Mark said.

Kane grabbed a vest as well and was handed a gun.

"You see anyone from Bray's town, you bring them in", Mark said.

The men nodded.

" _How many of your people are missing?",_ Dean asked Brie.

" _Most of them left to other tribes. Only a few families left. Um, my husband, John, Cass. Um, Sami, Becky, she went back when a dark one tripped one of our elders",_ Brie said.

Dean nodded.

" _I should have helped her but she told us to keep going",_ Brie said.

Dean set a hand on her shoulder.

" _You did the right thing. We will get them back",_ Dean said.

Brie nodded.

* * *

Most of the woods had been burned. Roman's house was gone.

"Two dead. Old", AJ said.

"Because to Bray, they are useless", Dean said, shaking his head.

"Let us go after them. We know this was their doing.", Karl said angry.

Dean stood.

"Come on Dean. It's one thing to lie to us for so long, killing innocent lives in the process. Its murder. Get the warrant from Sika", AJ begged.

Dean nodded. He grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Randy", he said.

"Hey, what's up?", Randy asked.

They had to leave a few guards by the gate just in case Bray thought it was a smart idea to attack the town.

"Get me a warrant to arrest Bray and his men", Dean said.

"Son", they all looked at Mark.

He smirked.

"We are the warrant", Mark said, gesturing between himself and Kane.

"Let's go get us some murders", Kane said.

"Never mind", Dean smirked.

They got into their trucks and drove to the Wyatts. Dean lifted his walkie.

"Keep your eyes peeled. They know we're coming", Dean said.

* * *

Randy turned to walk back inside the fence, when suddenly he felt something hit his vest.

"Shots fired, I repeat shots fired", Dolph shouted into his walkie.

"Close the gate", Randy yelled.

Dolph and Xavier helped Randy up. Another shot was fired, hitting Randy in his arm. He cried out.

"Close the gate", Randy shouted again.

Hearing trucks speeding towards them. He knew they were close.

"Close the damn gate", he yelled.

"Not till you are inside", Kofi yelled.

Once they were in, Kofi started to close the gate. Erick jumped out of the driver side and the truck hit the gate, stopping it. Leaving enough space for the other trucks to ram that one and get in.

"Kill everyone", Bray shouted.

They had waited for the guards to leave, knowing they would want revenge.

* * *

"Shots fired, I repeat shots fired", Dean heard over the walkie.

"Shit", he said.

The trucks turned and they stepped on the gas, hoping it wasn't too late.


	34. Chapter 34-Bray

Roman could hear gunshots outside of the guard house. He grabbed a gun off the wall and loaded it. Brie looked at him.

" _I have too. To protect you and them",_ he said.

She nodded. He waited for the door to open. Randy came in and they set him down. He hissed, covering his arm.

"Shit man", Roman said.

"Hand me a gun", Randy said.

Roman handed him his. Xavier pushed a desk in front of the door. Randy looked at Roman.

"Go find Quinn and the girls. Your house will be the first stop. Bray is after Quinn", Randy said.

Roman nodded. He went to the back and got out through there. Making his way through the back till he got to his. He knocked on the glass door and Gina opened it.

"What's going on?", Gina asked after seeing the look on his face.

"Bray is coming for Quinn", Roman said.

He stopped when he saw Quinn asleep.

"Why does he want her?", Gina asked.

"Because of me. He wants to hurt me and he knows he has to get to Quinn to do that. Thanks to Lana", Roman said.

"What do we do?", Gina asked.

"Do you know how to use a gun?", he asked.

She nodded.

"My father taught me", she said.

He nodded and went to the bookshelf. Reaching for a locked box and opening it. He loaded the gun. Sky and Willow moved away from him.

" _He won't hurt you. Someone is coming for Quinn. The dark ones",_ Gina said.

The girls relaxed and nodded. Roman looked at Quinn.

"What are you thinking? I don't like that look on your face", Gina said.

"He wants me. I'll give him what he wants. Keep a look out, if you see any of them, shoot them", Roman said.

He said. She grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What about Quinn? Your son? They need you", she said.

Roman sighed.

"I'm doing this for them. To keep them safe", Roman said.

He walked out and down the street. Bray and his men were still by the front gate. They were trying to get into the guard house. The guards at the top were shooting down at Bray's men.

"Stop, enough", Roman shouted.

Bray smirked and turned towards him. Roman stopped a few feet away. The guards at the top waiting for Roman to give them a signal to shoot.

"What do you want Bray?", Roman asked.

"You know what I want. You and your men have wild ones inside here and I want them. I want yours", Bray said.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"I don't need to explain that to you. You should already know, we both like fucking them", Bray chuckled.

"I don't take mine against her will. She gives herself to me", Roman said.

Bray looked behind himself at his men.

"Besides, you shouldn't touch her. She's sort of your niece", Roman informed Bray.

Bray's smirk fell.

"What are you talking about?", Bray asked.

Before Roman could, trucks screeched to a halt behind Bray's trucks. Bray was confused to see his grandfather here. Mark stood between Roman and Bray. Kane had his gun ready just in case someone tried anything. Mark was shielding Roman from Bray's gun.

"I can explain everything, but first I need you to put your gun down, son", Mark said to Bray.

Bray looked from his grandfather to Roman.

"What does he mean, my niece?", Bray asked.

"I had an affair, with that affair came a child. She was the first born wild one. She had children and those children had children.", Mark shortened things for him.

"My grandmother was right. You cheated on her", Bray said angry.

"Things weren't good between us anymore. I fell in love with someone else, but I stayed with your grandmother till she divorced me", Mark said.

"So what, if grandma wasn't pregnant again, you would have just left?", Bray said.

Mark sighed before nodding. He knew that's not the answer Bray wanted, but it was the truth.

"That didn't stop me from loving your mom and your aunt. I loved them both with everything in me. I love you, you are my grandson", Mark said.

Bray had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Even if I would have left with my lover, your mother and aunt would always have me. You would always have me", Mark said.

"Is that why you always protected those things", Bray spat.

"They aren't things son. They are as human as you and I", Mark said.

"And they are from this town. Under law, if you hurt them, we have the right to arrest you. We will forget your past transgressions, you and your men, if you just go now and don't return", Sika said.

Roman smiled at his dad. Bray laughed.

"How do we know you'll keep your word?", Bo asked.

Bray glared at him. Bo didn't want to go to jail and neither did any of the other men.

"My mother went crazy with blood lust because of you. She beat me because of you. She hated me because of you", Bray growled at his grandfather.

"I'm sorry, but those weren't my fault. I tried Bray, I did. I even asked her to give me custody of you, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even let me near you when I tried to visit with you", Mark said.

Bray shook his head no.

"I don't believe you", Bray said, lifting his gun.

Roman moved in front of Mark and Bray fired his gun. It hit Roman on his shoulder as he fell on top of Mark. Dean shot Bray in the chest. The rest of the guards surrounding Bray's men.

"Don't move", Braun shouted.

Bray's men laid on the floor, face down. Bo was on his knees crying for his older brother. Mark was pressing his shirt to Roman's wound as Sika was thrown a towel to replace the blood filled shirt.

"We need to get you to your office so you could fix yourself up", Sika said to his son.

"I'll be fine pops", Roman groaned and tried not to move his shoulder too much.

Sika hit the back of Roman's head.

"You stupid boy", he said to his son.

Dean chuckled as he checked on his friend.

"What was that for?", Roman asked.

"I already lost one son, I don't want to lose another", Sika said to him.

Roman smiled at his dad. His dad was always grateful that Roman choose medicine over being a guard. After losing Rosey, Sika didn't want to lose another child again.

"I'm fine pops. I'm a doctor remember", Roman said, squeezing his dad's shoulder.

They watched as they covered Bray's body with a sheet. Dean helped Roman up.

"Lets get you to the clinic", Dean said.

"What's going to happen with them?", Roman asked.

Everyone looked at Bray's men.

"Give them the same deal I gave to Bray. Leave and never come back, or they go to prison", Sika said.

Roman nodded. He watched Mark cry over his grandson. He knew this wasn't what anyone wanted, he didn't either. He was hoping Bray would take the deal. Getting to the clinic, Nattie helped him patch himself up. She hit the back of his head too.

"Ouch, Nat", Roman said.

"That's what you get for getting shot. You have a child on the way. Think next time, doctor Reigns", Nattie said before leaving.

Dean laughed.

"Can I hit you too?", Dean asked.

"Do and watch what happens", Roman said with a smile.

Dean shrugged.

"How's my girl?", Roman asked, replacing his shirt.

"Awake and they know what happened. I called Seth to check on them and he told them. She's freaking out", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Then lets go", Roman said.

* * *

Getting back to his house, Quinn rushed him and held him tight. He wrapped his good arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

" _You idiot. Why? Didn't you think about me? Our son? What would I tell him when he's older and asks about you? You didn't think, you idiot",_ she shouted, while pushing at his chest.

He pulled her in and kissed her.

"I'm ok", he whispered after he pulled away.

He wiped her tear that slipped.

"How is Mark?", Gina asked, worried about him.

"He might need you", Roman said.

Gina nodded.

"I'll take you. That way you can check up on your people", Dean said.

"What about the ones that he got?", Gina asked.

"I'm sure they stashed them somewhere close by. We can get the dogs to search", Dean said.

Gina nodded. Sky and Willow went with Dean and Gina to give Roman and Quinn space. She kissed him again as soon as they left. Deepening the kiss. When she pulled away, Roman sighed.

" _I did it for you. He wanted to hurt you and I couldn't let him take you from me, or take my son",_ Roman said.

She nodded.

" _Don't ever do that again. Its why you have guards, is it not?",_ she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"That's true", he replied.

She jumped a bit and grabbed his hand to put it on her small bump.

" _He's moving",_ she said with a smile.

Roman smiled at feeling his son kick.

"You know, he needs a name", Roman said.

"Name?", she asked.

She was thinking about it.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to find one", Roman said.

She nodded.

 _ **A/N: Last chapter on Friday!**_


	35. Chapter 35-Leader

A week after everything went down. Mark and Kane approached Roman. They sat in the living room with him. Quinn walked in and went over to her great grandpa and hugged him. He smiled and rubbed her bump, which grew a bit.

She went and sat beside Roman.

"So, we came to discuss something with you and I know you probably will second guess it", Mark started.

"Just get to the point. You want me to become leader", Roman said.

Bray's town was leaderless and it needed someone capable and strong to run it. Roman had to really think about this. His brother was the leader of that town before Bray took over after he died.

"I know its a lot because of your families history with it, but there is no one else we could think of. Its not too far from here and you'll still be able to do your doctor duties.", Kane said.

Roman looked at Quinn, who gave him a smile.

"They don't agree with what I've done with the wild ones. I won't put my pregnant fiancée through that", Roman said.

"If they don't agree, they can leave. I can be there with you when you make that announcement.", Mark said.

"Can I discuss it with my girl?", Roman asked.

Mark and Kane nodded.

"We'll need an answer soon though", Kane said.

"I'll have it for you by the end of the day", Roman said.

Both men nodded and stood to leave. Mark hugged Quinn before they left. She looked at Roman.

"What's with the look?", she asked, rubbing her bump.

"They want me to become the leader of the town that Bray, the dark ones were running", Roman said.

"Why you?", she asked.

"Maybe because I'm nothing like Bray. My brother, before he died, he was the leader.", Roman said.

She saw that it would mean a lot to him to take over since his brother was once in that spot. She smiled.

" _You should do it",_ she said.

He met her eyes.

" _Don't worry about us",_ she said, meaning her and the baby.

He cupped her face.

"I'm always going to worry. I don't want to put either of you at risk.", he said.

She smiled.

"I'll agree to whatever you say. I don't know how these things work yet", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

 **One Year Later-**

Roman was behind his desk finishing up some town business. After agreeing to being leader, he spoke to his dad about it. Sika taught him all he needed. He was also still a doctor. He thought it would be hard juggling both, but it was surprisingly easy, thanks to Dean and Seth who helped.

They helped him run this town and without them, he would be lost. Someone knocked and he looked up. Quinn walked in with their son, Wilder.

"Hey", he said with a smile.

She returned it.

" _I was about to put him down for his nap",_ Quinn said.

She handed him their son. Roman kissed his head.

"Hi my little man", Roman said, kissing his son's small hand.

"How's Sky doing?", she asked.

"Baby is ready, any day now. Dean can't wait", Roman said with a smile.

Quinn nodded. Two months after the town accepted Quinn and the wild ones, Roman married her. Her grandmother had to explain to Quinn what marriage in their world was.

" _Seth and Willow come home soon",_ she said.

He nodded. They had gone on their honeymoon a few weeks ago.

"How's your grandma doing being so far away from you and your mom and aunt?", Roman asked.

" _She says its colder there than it is here. She misses everyone, but she's happy and as much as we want her back. We wouldn't dare take her from our grandfather again",_ Quinn said.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, they've missed enough time together", he said.

"I told her maybe we can take a trip over there with Wilder. My mom and aunt Nikki want to go too. Daisy has grown so much since she's been gone.", Quinn said.

"I taught you how to use the laptop and the camera, so you two could talk.", Roman said.

She blushed.

"You forgot", he smiled.

"Maybe. This is still all new to me, to us. We won't pick things up right away, even if we've been here a year", she said embarrassed.

He tipped her chin and she met his eyes.

"I know. I told you to take your time and eventually it will be an every day thing for you.", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you ever regret it?", she asked.

"What?", he asked, noticing that his son fell asleep.

"Finding me", she said.

He looked up at her.

"No. Not in that moment and not now. If I had a do over, I would do it all again", he said.

She smiled.

" _I should get him to bed",_ she said.

" _Yes my heart",_ he said.

She lifted him and kissed her husband as she did. He smiled and watched his family walk out.

Lana had gotten prison time for attempted murder. Bo and his men hadn't been seen since that day Bray was killed. Rumor had it they moved on a few states away.

Mark had assured him that they were being watched to make sure they didn't come back for revenge of some sort.

Grabbing the envelope that sat on his desk. He opened it. It was a letter from the woman he had helped deliver her baby a few weeks back. He smiled at the photo of the baby boy.

Opening his desk drawer and grabbing the photo album. Opening it to an empty page and sticking the photo in the slot before writing the baby's name, date of birth, and how much he weighed at the bottom.

He did this every time. Even with his own son. Closing the book, his door opened.

" _If your done, I made lunch",_ Quinn said.

He nodded and stood, following his wife out. If you would have asked him, would you ever fall in love with a wild one? He would have laughed and said hell no.

He was glad he never said hell no.


	36. Chapter 36-Thank You!

I say it every time and I'll keep saying it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! If I could hug all of you, I would. Virtual hug? Ok. You are all the best. Thank you for the Favorites/Follows.

Don't worry, I know for sure there is no sequel to this story.

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Thanks for reviewing:** Ohana1337, Saphire, Wrestlechic1, labinnacslove, lourdes1694, bierrahanda, nolabell66, ambrose-kohli-girl, RomanEmpress777, sodapop25, Lisee, wrasslinfiend, Ms1103, Kaidence, Lee Slayra Rogue, Kalea Reigns, kmhappybunny240, Guest (All), nikita2108

 **STILL ON GOING:**

 **Enemy Of My Enemy-** Roman & Max (Sequel to **At Your Own Risk** )

 **Breathe-** Dean & Isabelle (Sequel to **Dust to Dust** )

 **Girls Like You-** Dean & Lexi


End file.
